Attack On Titan : Human
by NukeIX
Summary: Four friends, Jonathan, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren have to learn about this new a cruel world. Together they will survive, and they plan to survive, for a very long time.
1. Cadet Arc: Chapter 1 - Break

**A/N- This is technically a rewrite of the whole Fall of Humanity I didn't like where it was going and I couldn't really do anything to get it on track. Maybe I'll continue it for now if you guys want to but I plan to be more attentive with this series. **

**Chapter One**

**Year 845**

Jonathan Rhodes, his name was Jonathan Rhodes and he was a regular child inside the walls. Pretty anti social but other than that Jonathan wasn't a terrible kid. Jonathan walked through the streets in Shiganshina alone, his mother Jane Rhodes was very caring of Jonathan always making sure he had everything. He didn't know his father, Jane gave birth to Jonathan inside the walls when his father was on a mission with a man called Shadis. His fathers name was Alan Rhodes, and sadly Jane received the news a week after giving birth to Jonathan and Jonathan remembered her tears, but he doesn't remember who killed him… or who he was with.

Jonathan saw a kid getting bullied, he had blonde hair and was being pushed up against a wall. Jonathan was pretty tall for his age but those men were very big. Jonathan walked up towards the guys, he hated bullies and he wanted to stop them. Suddenly the bullies turned in Jonathan's direction and then Jonathan shielded himself and prayed the bullies weren't after him. They breezed right past him and he looked at the blonde boy, who was looking at a girl. Jonathan barely knew who the girl was, but she was rather cute Jonathan saw her walking around with a red scarf he always wanted to say something but he was to nervous maybe now was his chance.

Jonathan grabbed the blonde's boy books on the floor and then looked down to see the boy there. Jonathan didn't tower over the boy but he was pretty taller, Jonathan looked at the blonde nervously and the blonde looked equally as nervous. "H-Hey…. May I have those…" The boy asked nervously. The girl walked up to Jonathan, she had a blank look in her eye and there was another kid who didn't look nearly as intimidating but they all looked at him.

"S-Sorry!" Jonathan gave them the books back. "Here you go… are you okay?" Jonathan asked, the blonde boy seemed surprised by his caring nature.

"Yes! Thank you!" The boy smiled brightly feeling much more confident that his friends were around. "What's your name? My name is Armin." The boy said smiling, Armin Jonathan thought that was a nice name it rolled right off the tongue.

"Armin? That's a nice name, my name is Jonathan." Jonathan said smiling back at them, Jonathan then looked at the other friends. The brown haired boy seemed very eager to introduce himself.

"My name is Eren! This is Mikasa!" Eren said smiling and then offering Jonathan a high five, Jonathan's reaction was rather slow but he high fived him.

"H-Hi Mikasa…" Jonathan said nervously stumbling over his words and looking at her. "I se you guys around together, I assume you guys are friends."

"Yeah of course! We have been friends for so long!" Eren said, "Armin here keeps on talking about how he wants to see the ocean!"

"E-Eren!" Armin said looking at him shocked, "We were just going to the canal! Would you like to join us… Jonathan."

"Oh! Really? Thanks guys!" Jonathan said smiling at all of them and then started walking with them.

"So Jonathan how do you feel about hiding in the wall against all of these titans?" Eren asked narrowing his eyes at him slightly.

"Uhm, I mean I'm just happy that my mother is okay… these walls protect us and I'm thankful for that." Jonathan said, in the corner of his eye he saw Mikasa staring at Eren like he has brought up this subject before.

"Don't you feel like we are trapped though inside the walls?" He asked slightly raising his voice, Jonathan's eyes widened at this sudden voice raise.

"Well… kind of now that you mention it it's kind of restricting but after what… nevermind." Jonathan said as they turned a corner and Jonathan was slightly blinded by the sunlight.

"What?" Eren asked.

"It's nothing." Jonathan said slightly lowering his head.

"Come on you can tell me we are friends now Jonathan!" Eren said smiling at him. Jonathan's eyes lit up and he smiled when he heard the word friends, he didn't have a lot of friends considering he was very anti social and didn't like talking much but something about these people made him feel right at home.

"Jonathan!" Jonathan recognized that voice he swiftly turned around as that happened and then saw his mother running up. to him. "Jonathan you are going out without your jacket!"

"Mom! It's hot outside!" Jonathan said as Jane started putting on his coat and Jonathan tried to take it back off.

"No the sun is out but that doesn't mean that it's going to be hot! The wind is blowing a lot!" She was right the wind was blowing a lot and Jonathan as rather chilly but he didn't want to lose his new friends because of this one incident. "Oh, Jonathan do you have new friends?" Jane asked looking at his friends.

"Yes mom!" Jonathan said putting on the jacket and blushing deeply mostly out of embarrassment. Jonathan looked at Mikasa who was looking at him with the scarf on, Jonathan quickly blushed even deeper and then Jane put her hands on both sides of the face of Jonathan and then kissed him on the forehead. "Mom!" He whined from the kiss.

"I'm sorry sweetie! You have fun with your friends." Jane said smiling at Jonathan and then walking away. Jonathan turned at his new friends and blushed extremely deeply at this.

"Your mom is the greatest Jonathan!" Eren said smiling at Jonathan.

"Yeah Jonathan. You should really cherish her." Armin said smiling. Mikasa then put a hand on Jonathan's shoulder, Jonathan jumped.

"Cherish your mother Jonathan." Mikasa said looking at him blankly, it looked like she was going to cry but she was controlling it.

"Okay guys! I understand." Jonathan said smiling.

"No problem." Armin said as he noticed everyone was looking at something, Armin looked up and froze.

Jonathan, Eren and Mikasa looked up at the sky and there was a titan, no it couldn't be a titan. 'What the hell is that… it's not a titan it's more than a titan it towers over the wall. I thought the wall was over 40 meters tall, this titan was colossal it was so damn huge why? Why was it so huge and why was it here?' Jonathan's mind was racing as he looked at the huge and red monster that towered over the whole wall.

"What the hell is that?" Jonathan heard multiple voices shouting at the titan, like that would do anything. Jonathan kept on looking at the titan but the titan seemed to move, like not his arms but his body slightly shifted. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist, Jonathan looked behind him it was Jane thank god his mother was there.

"Mom!" Jonathan said as he grabbed his mom's hand, "What is that?" Jane looked back down at him.

"I don't know Jonathan, but get your friends-" A huge sound was heard throughout the whole city as they looked over and saw multiple rocks flying in the air. "Oh god." Jane grabbed the hand of Jonathan and started running.

"Eren! Guys come on!" Jonathan shouted.

"My mother!" Eren shouted as he started running towards his mother and so did Mikasa. Armin followed but then Armin spotted Hannes out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hannes! You have to help Eren and Mikasa they went after their mom!" Armin shouted.

Jonathan and his mother were running through the streets rather easily, especially considering they were the first ones to run. Jonathan looked up at his mother who had tears in her eyes, Jonathan was just so thankful that his mother sprang into action and was right there for him. Luckily since she was a women and normally women and children go first. Jonathan got on a ship to exit out of Shiganshina. Jonathan saw something though, it was a titan of armor. Jonathan looked at it and saw the titan charge at the walls, the titan wasn't harmed by any cannon blast by god was it powerful. He saw the titan burst through the wall of Maria, and Jonathan gasped Jane covered the eyes of Jonathan. "I can't let you see this." Jane said as she started to cry.

"Mom… don't cry…" Jonathan said turning around and hugging Jane tightly, Jane hugged him back tightly. Jane heard the soft sobs of Jonathan and then she kneeled down and kissed him on the forehead.

"We made it out together sweetheart…" Jane said smiling through her tears and hugging him tightly still.., Jonathan just hummed lightly as he kept on squeezing his mom. Thankful and happy that she was there for him.

* * *

**Year 847**

Jonathan got up from his bed and then walked on downstairs, Jane his mother was standing there looking at him. Jonathan was twelve and he was going to join the cadet corps. Jane was wondering why he would do it, she was trying to prevent him from joining all month long but Jonathan was presistant. Jonathan was met with Jane's tears, "Come on Jonathan… you don't have to do this." Jane said putting her hands together and crying, at this point Jonathan was a pretty tall boy for twelve standing at 5'10 and he was the same height as his mother if not taller.

"Mom, I'm doing this." Jonathan said looking at her and then hugging her as she continued to cry out loud. "Don't cry…" Jonathan said hugging her tightly and then Jane kissed him on his forehead.

"I'm just so proud of you." Jane said smiling at him still tears running down her cheeks, "I will miss you…" Jane said kissing him on his forehead again. Jonathan nodded and hugged her tightly.

Jonathan walked out and looked into the sky, they were in the Trost district some parents were sent on a mission to try and recapture the wall. His mother was barely able to escape the consequences, mostly because Jane was the only thing that Jonathan had. Jonathan walked over to the camp and then saw some of his friends there, well friends for a day. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin disappeared after they were separated he wondered what they did and how they managed to stay alive. People were breaking down and trying to rob other people.

Jonathan kept walking through the camp not noticing anyone different, there was a rather tall girl there who looked extremely grumpy. She wasn't taller than him but she had freckles, Jonathan figured he stared at her to long because she sneered at him and Jonathan slightly jumped. Jonathan then ran into another man, he was actually bigger than him and presumably older. "Excuse me…" Jonathan muttered as the big blonde man turned around.

"No problem." The big blonde man said as he turned back around. He quickly turned around again, "Reiner. What about you." Reiner asked extending his hand. Jonathan shook it and then looked at Reiner.

"Jonathan, Jonathan Rhodes." Jonathan stated as he looked at Reiner. "I hope that you have my back out there."

"Thanks, I will and make sure you have my back out there. Do you have an idea of what you are joining?" Reiner asked.

"My mother wants me to join the military police… but I'm looking for the scouts what about you?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, you have a mother inside of the walls?" Reiner asked slightly opening his eyes more.

"Yeah." Jonathan said.

"That's great, actually…" Reiner was about to say something else but they heard someone shout out loud and they turned to see a man. A man called commander Shadis, he was tall, bald, and extremely intimidating Jonathan would rather see another titan than seeing Shadis.

"Cadets! Line the hell up!" Shadis shouted as Jonathan and everyone else came into the lines in a orderly fashion. Shadis was shouting at people down the line and he was going down the line looking at some people weirdly, he passed them like he passed Reiner a small blonde girl and a tall brunette who was almost as tall as Shadis he was really tall… "Soldier who the hell are you!"

"Connie Springer sir!" Connie a small shaven man said as Shadis looked down at him crossing his arms.

"Oh you are going to be a great appetizer for the titans!" Shadis shouted loudly grabbing Connie by the head. "The titans will eat you first because you are just a starting meal!"

He heard a munch, and out of the corner of his eye he spotted a woman eating a potato. Shadis dropped Connie on the floor as Connie grunted out loud and then Shadis turned his head eerily at the girl, and then seemingly teleported over to her he went over there so fast everyone thought that he teleported. Shadis looked down at the little girl and the girl kept on eating, was she crazy.

'Oh this girl is going to get it now…' Jonathan thought as Shadis started shouting out the girl loudly and Jonathan just closed his eyes he felt like he was getting yelled at because of how loud he was. But soon after all the yelling was done he heard footsteps go over to him. Jonathan opened his eyes nervously and saw the extremely tall Shadis looking down at him. Shadis then looked at Jonathan laughing at him, why the hell was he doing that?

"Cadet what is your name!" Shadis shouted out loud.

"Jonathan Rhodes! Sir!" Jonathan shouted, Shadis froze he didn't say anything for a moment which was extremely strange. The word Rhodes rang in his head as Shadis remembered most of the soldiers who died under his command, Alan Rhodes was a friend of his and he remembers him.

Shadis eyes continued to glare at Jonathan as he thought, it wasn't awkward it was a terrifying few seconds. Shadis then walked away without breaking the glare, was Shadis really looking at the son of Alan Rhodes? Shadis remembers Alan Rhodes, but he didn't think that Jonathan even knew him because of the incident. "Who are you cadet!" Shadis continued his intimidation, and Jonathan wondered what was going on Jonathan looked around and everyone was staring at him. Jonathan was extremely embarrassed.

"Armin Arlelt… sir…" Jonathan looked over to see Armin and Armin out of the corner of his eye saw Jonathan and remembered him but Armin didn't smile because of the fact that Shadis was right there and still yelling at him.

"Oh the titans are going to have fun having you as dessert!" Shadis shouted as he slightly laughed at Armin.

After all that yelling which felt like forever Jonathan ran over to Armin. "Armin!" Armin turned his head to look at Jonathan. "It's me! Remember Jonathan!"

"Of course! How could I forget that day…" Armin said slightly looking down and sounding grim. "I didn't know you would join the military!"

"I want to protect everyone inside the walls. Hopefully I could help… all I want to do is help…" Jonathan said looking down, "Is Eren here?"

"Yeah!" Eren said coming behind Jonathan and slapping him on the back. "Wow you have grown." Eren said noticing that Jonathan was much taller than Armin, Armin didn't grow a lot but Eren did.

"Mikasa?" Jonathan asked.

"Right here." Mikasa said standing right behind Jonathan which spooked Jonathan out a lot, he jumped at this and Mikasa saw the jump. "Nice to see you again Jonathan." Mikasa said still not smiling. Jonathan always wondered why she wasn't smiling at him or at anyone as a matter of fact.

"Nice to see you again to Mikasa." Jonathan said rubbing the back of his hair and blushing, Jonathan had rather long hair because of his genes. Alan his father allegedly had long black hair and Jonathan's mother would always talk about how he got his hair from Alan. Mikasa had that same cute look and Jonathan blushed, thankfully no one would notice. "Why did you join the military Eren?"

"Well… Jonathan… as soon as you left… we went to find our mother. And… the house had collapsed…" Eren slowed down.

"Eren, you don't have to relive that moment. I'm sorry for bring it up…" Jonathan said looking at Eren and then putting a hand on him. "I'm sorry for leaving you guys…"

"Did your mother make it?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes! Thanks for asking… we live in Trost and she just barely avoided the draft to try and retake Maria…. But why did they use random parents?" Jonathan looked at Armin for a answer.

"Well I believe that they sent him on a suicide mission… less mouths to feed…" Armin said. "They sent my parents…"

"That… is god awful…. And terrible…" Jonathan said. 'Why is everything going to shit? So much panic, and so many crooked people for no reason. There is enough food to go around… me and my mom had enough food to have and I ate a lot of food…' Jonathan thought as he looked at Armin. "I'm sorry… I'm not going to ask anymore questions." Jonathan said looking down.

"No, it's the world we live in now…" Mikasa said. "It's a sad… but beautiful world."

"Understood." Jonathan said looking at the potato girl, her name wasn't potato girl. It was Sasha, but Jonathan liked the name potato girl.

* * *

Jane heard a knock at the door and then stopped the water pump, after Jonathan left. She didn't eat so much, especially considering that Jonathan was gone he was a growing boy and he was going to continue to grow. Alan was at least 6'1 at minimum and Jane knew Jonathan was going to be taller than him, such a shame that Jonathan never saw his father though it was saddening and sometimes she would cry about it thinking that it was her fault. Jane came over to the door putting her hands in her short blonde hair and wiggling her fingers around in her hair. Jane opened the door.

"Jane." Jane looked up to see Shadis. She backed up slightly extremely shocked to see Shadis away from the troops, Shadis left someone else to take care of the troops while he was gone they weren't doing anything important.

"Shadis! Come in…" Jane said looking at him and Shadis had to slightly duck to get into the room. "What brings you here? I made some tea. Sit down… please…" Jane said turning around to get tea, Shadis walked on the wooden floor and then sat down at the table.

"I never knew your boy would become a soldier one day like his father…" Shadis said, "When I heard Rhodes the first thing I thought about was Alan."

"It wasn't your fault, you sacrificed one life for others. You had to go back…" Jane said turning around and giving Shadis the tea, he didn't mean to make Jane upset and she was visibly upset.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you Jane…" Shadis said frowning as he took a sip out of the tea watching Jane sit down.

"It's okay… it's okay… I'm fine it happened year ago. I just get sad sometimes when I remember his death, and it was a week after his birth. I heard you gave Erwin the commander spot after a few months." Jane said.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing I let my friend die. It took a lot of convincing but finally… he took the bait…" Shadis said, he couldn't look Jane in the eye when talking about his past or talking about Alan. "I will do everything in my power at the camp to make sure he is prepared for the outside world, and make sure that he is prepared for the titans."

"Thank you Shadis." Jane said smiling at him. "But please try and make sure that my boy doesn't join the scouts."

"I'll try ma'am he seems hell bent on joining the scouts. There aren't a lot of people joining this year it seems like everyone wants to go to garrison or police. So maybe he will change his mind, I wouldn't blame him." Shadis got up. "Thank you for the chat, and thanks for the tea Jane. I will make sure Jonathan grows up to be a fine young man."

"Thank you Shadis, I really appreciate you…" Jane said smiling.


	2. Cadet Arc: Chapter 2 - ODM Test

Jonathan sat with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin and they were all eating happily. Well Jonathan was eating happily mostly because he was also eating Armin's food. "Wow… Jonathan you sure do eat a lot…" Armin said looking at Jonathan and watching as he shoved bread into his mouth, Jonathan ate to fast though and now he was full. Jonathan looked at the last piece of bread.

"Mikasa you want it?" Jonathan asked blushing at her and smiling.

"No thanks Jonathan. Thanks for asking though…" Mikasa said looking at Jonathan, she weirdly made eye contact with him which is something that she rarely did with others. But then Jonathan felt someone looking over his shoulders, Mikasa looked at the person and then turned back to her own food.

"Hey… Jonathan right…" It was potato girl, well Sasha… Jonathan turned to Sasha and she was right in his face causing Jonathan to blush extremely deeply. "May… I have your bread?" She asked putting her hands together almost begging.

"O-Of course Sasha!" Jonathan still blushed because of how close Sasha was.

"Thank you!" Sasha's eyes lit up and the next thing he knew his bread was gone, and she quickly bit and ate it getting some crumbs on Jonathan. "Thank you so much Jonathan!" Sasha said smiling at him.

"N-No problem Sasha…" Jonathan said blushing still because of how uncomfortably close she was.

Jonathan wasn't paying attention to Eren because he was focusing on Sasha and the fact that she ate bread in two bites. Eren was talking about his plans and talking about the titans, and how his mother was eaten. People could tell them that they were getting extremely upset with the questions and a rather tall boy named Marco stepped in he had freckles and had black hair. "Guys.. let's not ask Eren more questions…" Marco said.

"It's fine… I'm fine Marco. But I swore to kill all of these damn titans…" Eren said.

"Yeah…. Okay. I'm assuming you want to join the scouts? Why would you join the scouts just to die nameless?" A boy named Jean asked, all that Jonathan knew was that Jean was almost as tall as him and he looked like a horse. His face… looked like a horse.

"Of course you wouldn't understand Jean. You're taking the easy way out by joining the military police…" Eren said as he got up, Jonathan wanted to stop him but honestly he wanted to see where this was going.

"What did you say?" Jean asked getting into his face and then pushing Eren. Jonathan's eyebrows raised as that happened and then he quickly got up as he saw Eren throw a punch to the side of the head. Jean held his head and then everyone backed up except Jonathan and Reiner, Reiner apprehended Jean and Jonathan grabbed Eren. Since they were both rather big they were able to hold them back.

"Calm down Eren!" Jonathan shouted.

Shadis heard all of the commotion, he put his hand in his face as he walked up to the cabin. 'I only left for a few hours and already everything has gone to hell.' Shadis burst through the dinning hall extremely angry. "What the hell his going on in here!" Shadis voice boomed throughout the whole hall which caused the cadets to slightly cower in fear.

Jonathan couldn't speak he was to nervous, Reiner was the first one to spoke up. "Just a little fight, sir. We have it handled." Reiner said letting go of Jean, Jonathan did the same and then let go of Eren.

"Mhm, are you sure you have it handled?" Shadis asked, his eyes almost turning red.

"Yes sir." Reiner said looking slightly unfazed.

"Alright. Everyone out…" Shadis said, "We are going to sleep." Shadis walked out not turning back at them.

"You could've let me hit him another time…" Eren said looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan thought he was kidding or at least hoped. "It would be unfair since Reiner already had him…" Jonathan commented. "Maybe later when we graduate…" Jonathan played with the hair of Eren and Eren pushed his hand off.

"I'm the same age as you Jonathan…" Eren said crossing his arms embarrassed.

"Eren." Eren turned his head and Mikasa was there. "He said it's time for bed, come on." Mikasa grabbed the arm of Eren. Jonathan stood there chuckling into his hand, that's when Mikasa looked at Jonathan. "You to, Jonathan." Mikasa said.

"Awww…" Jonathan whined as he turned around with Eren and then they both walked into the boys room, luckily it wasn't all musty and hot in there it was actually pretty cool… Jonathan laid on his bed and then soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"How…. Does he sleep like that?" Jonathan asked with Eren as they looked at Bertholdt. Bertholdt was a tall 6'4 boy, he was really… really tall. He also seemed to be shy since he never talked a lot which was strange considering he was 6'4 he had nothing to be scared about. Bertholdt was sleeping in a weird position, his back was against the wall with his legs in the air the back of his head was on the bed and he had his hands crossed.

"I don't know…" Eren said looking at him, it was quite weird but at the same time quite amazing. Jonathan didn't know Bertholdt and he kind of wanted to meet him, he seemed like a nice enough kid. "We better go for our morning jog, or else Shadis will make us all run."

"Aren't we already running with the jog?" Jonathan asked looking at Eren weirdly. Eren thought about it for a moment.

"Not the Shadis way, he will try and kill us… anyways come on." Eren said walking out.

"One second." Jonathan called after him and then he turned to look at Bertholdt sleeping, he was awake and looked at Jonathan blushing out of embarrassment. Jonathan jumped backwards running into Reiner and Jonathan swiftly turned around again and jumped. "Oh my goodness! You guys are trying to give me a heart attack!" Jonathan said holding his heart.

"Why are you looking at Bertholdt?" Reiner asked looking at Bertholdt as he got up.

"I thought it was unique the way he was sleeping!" Jonathan said defensively not trying to get into a fight with Reiner.

"Oh, yeah it can be unique to see especially if you haven't seen him before… Bertholdt meet Jonathan." Reiner said, Jonathan turned around and extended his hand and Bertholdt nervously shook it. Jonathan figured Bertholdt was extremely shy.

"Hi… my name is Jonathan Rhodes." Jonathan said patting Bertholdt on the shoulder.

"Oh. That's nice my name is Bertholdt." Bertholdt said, Jonathan already knew that but whatever.

"I haven't seen you guys inside the walls. Where have you guys been?" Jonathan asked looking both at Bertholdt and Reiner.

"We come from a place outside the walls…" Bertholdt said as Reiner eyed him.

"It's our hometown." Reiner said.

"What's the name of your hometown?" Jonathan asked, he was interrupted by the presence of Shadis.

"Rhodes! Braun! Hoover! Come on!" Shadis shouted as he stood in the way.

"Yes! Sir!" All three of them said as they headed out and then went for their jog.

After the jog, they were supposed to do a ODM gear test. Everyone seemed to keep their balance, Jonathan got on and felt himself slightly losing his balance but quickly regained it back. Mainly using his abdominal muscles to try and keep himself up, and it worked. But Eren, Eren had a problem with using the ODM gear, because he fell flat on his face Jonathan wanted to laugh but honestly the fall looked like it hurt. Mikasa, Armin, and Jonathan helped him up and then god him out of the gear. "Yeager, I'm afraid if you cannot balance on your gear then you cannot pass… I'll give you another chance later…" Shadis said with the look of disapproval.

"Y-Yes sir!" Eren said, as everyone left Mikasa, Armin and Jonathan stayed. To help him out, Jonathan tended to Eren's slight wounds and Eren seemed thankful so did Mikasa.

"Okay, Eren the key is to use your abdominal region. To keep yourself up." Jonathan said as he put on his gear and then put himself in the machine and was able to keep himself up. "It should be easier for you considering the fact that you are much smaller than me. If Bertholdt can do it, you can do it you have a strong center of gravity taller people tend to have a weak center of gravity." Jonathan was able to balance for a while but then fell on his face. "Ow!" Jonathan shouted as Armin and Mikasa helped him out. "Okay don't get cocky Eren." Jonathan said feeling his wound.

"I'll help him you get Eren Armin…" Mikasa said putting Jonathan on a crate. She looked at the wound and then wrapped it up, it was on his forehead so it didn't block his sight. "You need water?"

"That would be nice…" Jonathan blushed as Mikasa looked at him, she looked really cute to him. Mikasa went to go get him some water also looking at Eren, he was still not getting it luckily Armin was there to catch him.

Mikasa came back with water and gave Jonathan some. "Anything else?"

"No you have done more than enough…" jonathans said smiling at her, "Hey…"

"Hm?" Mikasa asked.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Eren. In Shiganshina." Jonathan said looking at Mikasa.

"Jonathan, were fine now. What happened back then was horrifying but it's behind us now." Mikasa said as she sat down next to Jonathan looking at Eren fail over and over again. "Plus, your mom was hell bent on getting you out. "

Jonathan took a swig of the water and it was nice a cold. "I-I know, I just feel like I could've helped more. My mom is still alive, we could've stayed together."

"But Eren, and I also have a mom." Mikasa said.

"But, I feel like I could've helped. Last night, I didn't know his mom died from the encounter…" Jonathan said frowning.

"Jonathan, you are putting way to much pressure on yourself." Mikasa said putting a hand on his shoulder. "That is the way the world goes…"

"Mikasa… you…" Jonathan noticed her scarf and Mikasa saw the look in his eyes.

"That's right… I didn't tell you. I, uhm… you see… Eren." She seemed extremely uncomfortable talking about this. Jonathan got up.

"You don't have to continue, maybe later Mikasa." Jonathan said.

"Really? Okay thanks.." Mikasa said with her eyebrows slightly raising. "Come on let's help Eren. He is graduating with us whether he likes it or not…"

"Thanks for the chat Mikasa." Jonathan said holding out a fist, Mikasa was shocked by this and then looked at Jonathan. "What it's a fist bump."

"Oh." Mikasa bumped fists with Jonathan, and then kept on walking. "Feels weird…"

"You haven't done one before?" Jonathan asked.

"No, not at all…" Mikasa said, "I could get used to it." Mikasa said putting her fist out again, Jonathan hit another fist bump.

Jonathan smiled, but Mikasa didn't. 'Why doesn't she smile, she probably has the most beautiful smile ever. She is already beautiful…' Mikasa noticed the long stare Jonathan was giving her. She hid her face using her scarf, it was hot out Jonathan wondered why she had it on. "Mikasa… why do you have that scarf?" He asked.

"That's a story for later…" Mikasa said turning her head watching Eren fail again but Armin caught him.

"Alright, Armin Mikasa. You guys have Eren right?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah…" Mikasa said.

"I'm going to… check on that girl…" Jonathan said looking at some random girl in the forest who was running.

"That's Annie. Be careful with her…" Mikasa said eyeing her.

"She looks sweet…" Jonathan said out loud and then covered his mouth blushing deeply. "I mean nice!" Jonathan said. That incident caused Eren to cheer up laughing at him but then suddenly he fell back. Armin caught him.

"Good luck." Mikasa said holding her fist up again, Jonathan gave her another fist bump.

"You are getting really used to this." Jonathan said smirking at her. Mikasa nodded with her scarf still over her face and then Jonathan walked over and then looked at the girl known as Annie. Jonathan looked at her and started walking over.

"What." Annie said not looking at him, Jonathan saw her piercing blue eyes. Jonathan walked up to her.

"Hi there.. your name is Annie right?" Jonathan putting his hand out and then Annie stared at the hand. "Mine is Jonathan."

"If you came here to make friends you picked the wrong place buddy…" Annie said coldly.

'Ow….' Jonathan thought.

"But you did have the courage to come up to me." Annie shook the hand, "I'll give you that you're gutsy. My name is Annie, Annie Leonhardt."

"Jonathan Rhodes." Jonathan said smirking at her. "I see you like doing martial arts!"

"I don't like doing it, it's one of the things I do. Anyways it isn't needed or fighting titans." Annie said, Annie looked over Jonathan he looked like a nervous wreck.

"Can I join you?" He asked nervously. "I heard my father did martial arts. My mom showed me some moves."

"Did he do it or did he not…" Annie said staring at him.

"I don't know. My mother said he did, she never lies. I never got to see my father." Jonathan said looking at Annie, Annie felt slightly bad for bringing up that memory for him.

"Okay. But keep up, come on let's go for a jog." Annie said jogging.

'Oh god running. My worst enemy…' Jonathan followed her but was much slower.

* * *

Eren fell on his head hard. "Eren!" Mikasa shouted helping Eren up. "That is enough training for today!"

"But Mikasa! I can't do it!" Eren said getting out of his gear and Mikasa helped him up. "How come you Armin, Jonathan, and the rest of the people can do it but I can't! How do I get up to your level!"

"Just… move… on Eren." Mikasa said touching Eren on his shoulders. "I wouldn't have the strength to kill those intruders if you never came, I heard the pain in your voice… I heard the anger and it awoke something inside of me…" Mikasa said surprisingly not blinking or breaking eye contact with Eren. "You gave me this scarf, and I always keep it… on me… both of our parents our dead… but we move on… and we get stronger."

"Mikasa…" Eren tried to say something but Mikasa cut him off.

"I told Jonathan, and I'll tell you it's a beautiful but very dangerous world…" Mikasa said as she sighed, Armin came over.

"Armin?" Eren asked looking over at him.

"We should probably take a break." Armin said looking at Eren and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"No! How are you guys so much better than I am!" Eren said frustrated as he looked at Mikasa. "Jonathan! Armin! Jean! Sasha! Connie! And you! They all can do this but somehow I cannot!"

Mikasa tried attempts to calm him down failed, miserably. Little did they know Shadis was looking on from his office, 'Such strong warriors…' Shadis thought as he looked at Eren who was storming away. 'I made a promise… a promise… that I probably…. Cannot keep…' Shadis got up and then opened his door to see Annie running, Jonathan… was lollygagging behind. Shadis just remembered Alan Rhodes every time he looks at Jonathan, it seems like he could not escape… those memories… he left Alan and his comrades in the woods to die. He had a choice, but everyone else thought he was a hero everyone else thought that he had no choice…

"Annie!" Jonathan shouted as he was walking behind her, "I cant run anymore!"

"You last longer than other people I'll give you that." She said looking at him and then throwing a towel at him, "Use that you are extremely sweaty…" Jonathan caught the towel and then started to wipe himself down.

"Where are you from?" Jonathan asked looking at Annie.

"Same as Bertholdt and Reiner, we came from a place outside of the walls…" Annie said.

"But where…" Jonathan asked.

"A village… it didn't have a name since it was a small village…" Annie said looking at Jonathan, "We barely escaped."

* * *

During the night, Eren was looking around begging people for help. Jonathan was just standing and closing his eyes, until he heard Eren crying out for some help.

"Come on guys! You know your way around ODM gears! You have to help me!" Eren said looking at both a small shaven boy and Jean… the boy that Eren got into a fight with. Jonathan knew it could turn ugly, but they didn't look like they wanted to fight. Infact they were taunting Eren.

"Well… I do happen to know my way around the ODM gear…" The shaven boy's name was Connie Springer. He was a alright soldier, but he needed to shut his mouth most of the time. He was bragging and going about like he was the next best thing.

"Please come on guys! I'm begging you!" Eren begged.

"Eren, I thought you were the one who said. If you couldn't handle the pressure then you should leave?" Connie asked smirking at him, Jonathan wanted to fight them but he figured it wasn't worth it.

In the same night, Jonathan heard them again talking but this time they were talking with Bertholdt and Reiner. Jonathan didn't want to interfere considering he was tired as hell but also he could tell, Eren had been doing this for a while and was probably getting on the nerves of everyone.

"Come on you guys have to help me!" Eren said, "Reiner! Bertholdt!"

"Sorry.. kid, there is no trick to hang in thee for a few seconds. If you want advice I'm not your guy." Reiner said looking at Eren.

"Wait… why do you guys want to be soldiers? You guys are from Shiganshina right? So you saw first hand how terrifying those titans are…" Bertholdt asked looking at both Armin and Eren.

"J-Jonathan was there with us… He saw the titans first hand to…" Armin commented, "I really didn't see any, but I heard that Eren was right near one."

"I was…" Eren said bowing his head.

"Refresh my memory, Jonathan is the guy who is rather tall with the long hair right." Reiner asked.

"Correct." Jonathan couldn't help himself but get into the conversation. He got down from the bunk and then looked at both of them, "Mind if I sit?" Jonathan asked. They all seemed to be in agreement so Jonathan sat with them.

"I don't think I told Jonathan this yet. But I told him we were from a village outside of the walls, we were the last ones to get the news… the titans… they were right on top of us…" Bertholdt said as he looked down at nothing. "After that…. Everything was a blur…"

"Hey, don't get yourself worked up now." Reiner said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"All I know is, all five of us… aren't like them…." Bertholdt stated as he looked at a lantern…

"Hey… come on Bertholdt. You need some fresh air." Reiner said getting up. "You're all invited to join us."

All the five of them started walking on a trail, talking about the walls, being a soldier, and their childhoods. "-and I'm still sorry… about leaving you Eren." Jonathan said looking back at Eren. Jonathan's face was illuminated by the gas lamp which was the only light that was being given off except the moon. "I know it's…" Jonathan sighed deeply.

"It's not your fault Jonathan." Eren said, "What happened. Happened, it's over now." Eren was getting a bit pissed off by Jonathan always apologizing and Jonathan could sense the anger in his voice.

"Eren, calm down." Reiner said looking back at them. "Jonathan, I never asked this. Why did you join the cadets?"

"My father, I wanted to follow the footsteps in my father. And kill the titans, I actually heard that he was on a mission with Shadis." Jonathan said as he looked at Reiner.

"I hope you know what your getting into. I don't mean to be rude… but your father didn't die from regular causes. He died because of a titan." Reiner said looking back making sure he didn't offend him.

"I-I know…" Jonathan said looking down as he felt miserable. Armin comforted him patting him on the back, Jonathan turned around and flashed a slight smile at Armin. "Why did you join?"

"To someday… take back and go back to my hometown. That's my only goal…" Reiner said staring straight ahead and not looking back at Jonathan. "Now… Eren… about that ODM gear."

"Yeah?" Eren asked looking at both of them.

"I'll help you…" Reiner said as they exited the forest and saw the moon and the lake down below.

"That's…. beautiful…" Jonathan said looking at Armin.

"Yeah… it really is…" Armin said smiling.

"Sometimes reminds you that you have to look around… and see the sights sometimes…" Jonathan said.

"You think that is great? Just wait until you see the ocean!" Armin said.

"You're still set on seeing the ocean aren't you?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course I am…" Armin said smiling at Jonathan, he knew that they would see the ocean. He read it in the books, and books don't lie.

"A couple of sessions, and you will be able to hang." Reiner said looking at Eren. "Yeager… Eren Yeager right."

"Correct…" Eren said.

"I'll make sure that you pass…" Reiner said looking off into the moonlight.

* * *

Today was the day, after all training and practicing that Eren did yesterday. Eren was walking towards the ODM testing area, where he had to balance for a while. Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder, Eren surprised turns around.

"You got it." Jonathan said looking down at Eren, "I believe in you."

"Thanks Jonathan." Eren said smiling back at him as Eren walked up to the ODM balance machine. He strapped himself in, and then closed his eyes for a second hoping that he could stay there for ten seconds. They lifted him up.

Jonathan was praying for Eren, and Jonathan saw him balancing but quickly saw Eren panic and then lose his balance. Nobody said anything, they just looked down at Eren who didn't clench a fist he didn't even shout. Shadis looked on in disappointment, but something popped into his head. Shadis looked around and then saw Marco. "Marco." Shadis stated.

"Yes sir?" Marco asked walking up to Shadis.

"Give Eren your gear…" Shadis said, Eren looked up at this and his eyes widened. Was Shadis really going to give him another chance? "Put it on Eren."

Shadis handed the gear to Eren and Eren put it on. He got back into the machine and was then lifted up, for a few seconds it didn't look like he would fall…. He was staying there! He wasn't falling! Jonathan wanted to clap but he would probably distract Eren. Eren was able to stay there for ten seconds! When Eren did that and got off Jonathan wanted to rush over to him but he figured Shadis would make him run if he did that.

"Congratulations Yeager, you pass…" Shadis said still showing no emotion in his face. Eren looked extremely excited, Shadis still had something to say. "In a few weeks there will be a wilderness test. If you guys pass that, you will be able to graduate." Shadis said looking at all the cadets. "Dismissed." Shadis said as he then walked away.

"Eren!" As soon as Jonathan walked away Jonathan was there and lifted Eren up hugging him tightly.

"Whoa!" Eren was surprised at how strong Jonathan was as he lifted him up.

"I knew that you would be coming with us!" Jonathan said smiling and then putting him down gently.

"Remember Jonathan, we don't pass until we do the wilderness training." Eren said trying to calm him down. Jonathan hugged him again, "Jonathan!" Eren was embarrassed by this behavior from Jonathan.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy for you!" Jonathan said smiling and then moving back, "Sorry…" He apologized again and looked at Mikasa and Armin.

"We should probably rest now, we still have training later. Remember that run through the woods that we are doing today." Mikasa said looking at Eren and Jonathan.

"Oh yeah that's right. I'll take a nap now, that would probably be a good idea." Jonathan said as he started to walk away, he paused and then turned around. "You guys should to."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Eren said following Jonathan.


	3. Cadet Arc: Chapter 3 - Wilderness Test

"Alan! Where the hell are you!" Shadis shouted looking around. "Alan! Alan!" Shadis frantically looked around the forest for Alan as he rode his horse, he heard screams from all around his men were dying at a rapid pace.

"Commander!" One of the men yelled as Shadis just looked at him and saw the titan bite into his head painting the trees in red.

"Alan!" Shadis shouted, 'He has a god damn child! What the fuck am I going to tell Jane?' Shadis thought as he kept on riding through the forest.

Shadis kept on riding through the forest as he kept on looking around and saw all of his men getting eaten, he paid no mind as he kept on riding. Until, he saw a flare. "No… no no! No!" Shadis shouted, knowing that flare meant that he had to regroup at that area. Suddenly a noise rattled the forest, Shadis looked in front as a huge tower fell in front of him. "God fucking dammit! No! No! No! Fuck!" Shadis shouted as he was red and flustered.

Shadis turned around sighing, "Alan! Come out! Right now!" Shadis shouted as he looked around. Shadis felt like he was going to cry, as he kept on shouting Alan to no avail.

**Shadis woke up sighing, and then getting up. "Time to wake the cadets…" Shadis said as he headed out feeling the heat on his head. "Good… the weather isn't going easy on them."**

* * *

"Man… this is hot…" Connie said as the horse trotted through the desert. It was so damn hot outside, Connie looked over at Armin who had the water. "Armin… I feel thirsty….."

"You just had water a few minutes ago…" Armin said looking at Connie. "I wrote it down."

"Dammit…" Connie said to himself as he kept on riding.

"Look at that… even the lizard is riding on the same path as us…" Jean mentioned looking at a lizard as it kept on walking on the same path.

"Oh! I used to hunt lizards! They taste like chicken!" Sasha said smiling as she looked over at the lizard.

"We shouldn't kill it!" Krista mentioned as she looked at Sasha with worried eyes.

"But Krista… it's still food!" Jean said as he brought out his blades and then rushed ahead. Eren saw this and figured he was going to stop this, Jean raised his blade above his head and then swung the blade at the lizard. Eren blocked the shot though, and the lizard looked back at them as he then skittered away. "What the hell!" Jean shouted.

"Leave him alone." Eren said as he kept on riding ahead, Jean looked pissed but the person who was the most upset seemed to be Sasha.

"That lizard… could've fed all of us…." Sasha said as she then lowered her head.

"Come on Sasha… were not all hunters like you…" Krista said as she then patted her on the back. "I'm sure we will find something that's growing to eat…"

Sasha narrowed her eyes at Krista as she said that, that statement pissed her off Sasha wasn't about to eat some grass because Krista wanted to save an animal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jonathan said nothing as he kept on trotting along. Annie looked over at him, even she could tell that Jonathan was miserable. Bertholdt looked at Jonathan, so did Reiner. Daz seemed to be the most concerned though. "Jonathan. Are you okay?" Daz asked.

"Hmm?" Jonathan asked looking at Daz. "I'm fine, Daz just a bit upset thanks for asking…"

"Why are you upset?" Mikasa asked.

"Nothing!" Jonathan said, but he looked at Mikasa. He just nodded his head at her, and Mikasa knew what was going on. Bertholdt then rode up against Jonathan. "Hey Bertholdt, you thirsty?" He asked smiling at him.

"Yes… actually… but I wanted to talk to you about what happened… I'm sorry I walked away from you. I know that it probably hurt you badly…" Bertholdt said. "Just wanted to clear the air."

"Oh. Thanks Bertholdt, that makes me feel much better… here…" Jonathan pulled out the huge sack of water and then gave it to Bertholdt.

"Did I really make you feel that bad?" Bertholdt asked.

"I'll get over it…" He said smiling widely back at Bertholdt, "See already got over it…" Bertholdt smiled back at Jonathan.

"You're a good friend Jonathan." Bertholdt said smiling as he then started to drink from the weird looking sac.

"Don't mention it." Jonathan said looking at shade up ahead. "Guys… we got time lets rest here… for now…" Jonathan said as he then started to rest in the shade.

"Jonathan." Mikasa called him over and Jonathan walked over. "You okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah! I feel much better." Jonathan said. "I get upset easily… don't always feel like you have to ask me questions…"

"I care about you Jonathan." Mikasa said.

"Thanks… I care about you to… anyways… about the map." Jonathan said.

"Oh.. yeah!" Mikasa remembered about that and then looked at the map, "Alright, if we keep on traveling this way we will make it in no time…"

"But…." Jonathan always knew there was a but.

"Extreme heat, Shadis made us go for this trip during the hottest time. Why did you think he let us rest?" Mikasa asked looking at Jonathan.

"That's right… well, push comes to shove.. we can move quickly at nighttime or at least the horses can." Jonathan mentioned looking at Mikasa as he took a swig of water.

* * *

"Shadis." Shadis looked up from his desk to see a woman with white skin standing there. It was Jane Rhodes.

"Jane, how are you?" Shadis asked putting his work to the side,

"I'm sorry is this a bad time I'll come back?" Jane asked rubbing her arm looking at Shadis.

"I have to be at a checkpoint for the scouts in a few but I have time." Shadis said as he looked at Jane, "Did you want to ask something about Jonathan?"

"Of course, you always know that I'm worrying about my angel…" Jane said taking a seat, "Are people treating him differently… you know… because…"

Something that Jane didn't want to talk about… well Jonathan had some African American descent. Alan his father was actually brown skinned, and it was extremely rare to have someone of that skin color inside of the walls. No one really seemed to care though.

"Jane, so far no one has commented on his skin tone. Although, you did know where your husband came from right?" Shadis asked.

Jonathan was kind of like Mikasa in a way she had Asian origins and, he had African American origins although it didn't go back far considering Alan Rhodes his father is African American.

"Also, you know I wouldn't let anyone harass him because of his different skin color." Shadis mentioned.

"Alright… thanks, I appreciate you Shadis." Jane said smiling and then exiting.

"Jane." Shadis stated.

"Yes?" Jane asked.

"As long as I live… I wont let Jonathan die." Shadis said.

"Thank you… Shadis." Jane exited.

* * *

Jonathan was taking a nap, they had made it to the forest and Jonathan decided to take a quick nap so that he could stay awake during the night. He really hated the dark and he was paranoid whenever it was dark, especially in a forest with weird creatures.

"Jonathan." Annie called out. "We have a problem."

Jonathan got up quickly, it was his first day as leader and already he fucked something up by going to sleep. "Yes?"

"Our…. 3D… gear… it's gone…" Daz stated.

"Reiner! I told you to guard when I was asleep dammit." Jonathan shouted looking at Reiner.

"I went to help Bertholdt and Annie get firewood. Mikasa? Thomas? Where were you guys." Reiner asked looking over at them.

"I was looking around for food for the night. Thomas was with me." Mikasa said, "I thought you were guarding him Reiner. Were lucky the ODM gear was taken and not Jonathan."

"Should we report this?" Thomas asked.

"No. Finish the mission, Jonathan since you fell asleep were going to count on you." Reiner said looking at him. That pissed Jonathan off.

"Oh so you're actually going to listen to orders?" Jonathan asked raising a brow, "Instead of going off with your friends." As much as Reiner hated to admit it, he was right Reiner didn't follow the correct orders. "It's about to be nightfall we don't have time to get the gear back. We don't even know who stole it."

"Tracks." Mikasa pointed at them, "If we follow these tracks we should be able to at least track where they came from. Come on."

* * *

The other group, was fast asleep. Although Krista was still awake and bonding with the horses, she thought that she heard something. She looked around, and wondered what the hell was going on.

Eren was asleep and then woke up to the sound of rustling, as soon as he opened his eyes they saw men. Men with bags over their heads, "Shut up." The man said as everyone started to wake up and panic. They had rifles pointed at their faces, Eren got up with his hands up and so did everyone else visibly afraid of bandits.

"Grab their ODM gear…" One of the bandits said looking at one of the other bandits who had the rifle at the back of Sasha's head. Pushing her along, and all of them were pissed and afraid.

Eren was extremely angry, and he wasn't going to have this. Eren then looked at the bandit and then charged at him lifting up the rifle forcing it up, the bandit caught off guard was surprised. "Guys! Go!"

"Eren! That's stupid!" Jean shouted, they wanted to move but they were afraid of getting shot. Jean looked around, he saw everyone, except Krista. Everyone was at gunpoint except Krista, what the hell…where was she? Jean then looked at Eren and decided it was time to dash, he got up and attempted to sprint but a gunshot filled the air, and then Jean felt a huge pain in his shoulder as he then fell over.

"Come on!" Eren shouted, then one of the bandits butted Eren in the head with a gun and then the other bandit kneed him in the gut. Eren could barely react as a rifle was swung onto the back of his head planting his face into the ground as he winced in pain.

"Alright, go. We have what we need." The bandit said as he kicked Eren one last time and then decided to move out.

"Where… is Krista?" Mina asked as she started to look around wondering what is happening. Why did the bandits attack? Where was Krista? More importantly why the hell did they take the ODM gear?

"Dammit Jean! Why the hell didn't you do anything?" Eren asked as he got up and looked at him sternly. "You just tried to run!"

"Shut up! I'm thinking of Krista, she is gone!" Jean shouted as he got up and then walked up to Eren. Jean then grabbed Eren. "Think about someone else except yourself for once! Also! I got shot for your ass!"

"Why you little brat!" Eren grabbed him back and then threw a punch at his jaw Jean taken aback by this stumbled backwards and then Jean lunged at Eren but Marco grabbed Jean and then held him back.

"Dammit! Let me hit him back!" Jean shouted as he tried to throw Marco off but Connie grabbed Jean to. "Fuck!" They had to calm down Jean somehow.

"Jean! Not now! We can get Krista back!" Marco stated.

"A-Alright…" Jean stuttered as he calmed down. "But next time Eren, you're dead."

"Come on.., let's devise a plan… you see where the tracks lead…" Marco said looking at the horse tracks, and then started to follow the tracks.

"Come on guys… fighting isn't needed." Sasha said putting a hand on Jean, "Let's just calm down…"

"Sasha…. You're ruining the entertainment." Connie said whispering at Sasha, Sasha just elbowed him playfully.

"Shut up…" Sasha said as she looked down at Connie.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in the trees. Marco and Armin had devised a plan all they had to stalk the people and use the trees to their advantages, since they had no ODM gear they were going to use the branches and some rope in the trees. Most of the scouts had already climbed the trees, and were waiting for the damn bandits to come through.

They did… the horses started coming through and then Connie swung over to Sasha and Sasha grabbed the hand of Connie to prevent him from falling. "This could get some getting used to…" Connie said as he looked at Sasha.

"Shut up and focus on the mission." Sasha said at Connie, she didn't mind Connie but man was he annoying sometimes.

"Alright… Jean… we have to jump..." Eren said, Jean was still pissed that he was shot in the damn shoulder but getting Krista back was more important. Jean did as told and then swung himself into the cart, one of the bandits turned his head and saw Jean land.

"What the fuck!" The bandit shouted as he turned at him. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Jean, looked over at another cart. Krista was there hanging up and tied up, why did they need her? Jean felt his heart pumping and then he charged at the bandit and then threw him off the cart. He watched as the man fell out of the cart and hit multiple rocks. One of the other bandits attempted to attack Jean but Eren kicked him in the sides and the bandit stumbled. With that Eren then shoved the bandit off of the cart, "Oh you little bastards!" One of the bandits shouted as he then aimed his rifle at Eren.

"Eren!" Jean pushed Eren behind some crates and the gunshot sounded throughout the forest, it missed. But the bandit reloaded again, and then Krista saw this. Luckily the cart hit a rock sending the bullet at the chains, and dropping Krista. The bandit quickly reloaded though, and then aimed it at Jean. This time there was no running, and the bandit attempted to shoot him but then Krista grabbed the gun and then the bandit fired, but it didn't hit Jean it hit a wheel!

The horse got spooked and then detached from the cart and then ran off into the forest. The cart itself then tumbled into the forest, and then crashed into a tree. Eren then looked at the boxes and there was the ODM gear! "Great!" Jean said as he grabbed the ODM gear, he saw Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Armin drop down. Along with Mina, they grabbed the ODM gear and then put it on.

"Alright they still have Krista!" Eren said, "We have to save her and then we can complete the mission!" Eren activated his gear going off with all of them.

"That dick…" Jean muttered as he then started to use his ODM gear to blasting off and then attaching to the trees. Everyone else followed Jean.

* * *

A few minutes later Jonathan's team stumbled upon the ODM gear. "Wow… Mikasa you were right.." Jonathan said as he grabbed the ODM gear and then put them on.

"Good, now we know that the people aren't that far away." Mikasa stated as she started to put her gear on to, "Jonathan I know these forests. I know a shortcut, Annie Jonathan with me. Bertholdt, Reiner, Thomas, Daz I want you to follow Jean."

"Yes ma'am." Jonathan said as he then followed Mikasa through the forest, along with Annie. "Alright, Mikasa. I'm not sure if this is true but I heard that the bandits have one of our guys."

"Really?" Mikasa asked.

"Of course, why would they just lave their ODM gear. Something else is happening!" Jonathan said as he then went ahead of Annie.

"You care to much about the other group," Annie mentioned looking over at Jonathan.

"What do you mean, at the end of the day we are all just one team…" Jonathan mentioned, as he boosted ahead of Annie and through the trees Mikasa spotted the bandits,

"Alright… we are going to derail them!" Mikasa said as she then charged at the cart.

"Careful! They still have Krista! God knows what they are doing." Jonathan said slowing down.

"God… these kids are so persistent…" The bandit muttered as he looked back at one of the bandits who still had Krista. Suddenly the bandit felt something, something had shifted. "What the fuck is going on back there?" The bandit shouted looking back at the man who had Krista.

"The fuckers hit the god damn cart!" The bandit shouted as he then felt the cart shift and then the lead bandit turned his head to see Jean right there cutting the horses loose.

"What the fuck!" The leader yelled as he then pulled out his rifle, but felt the cart then derail and tip over. It fell into the forest and he looked at the other bandit, the fall had presumably killed him he was there limp and Krista was still there on the bandit's body. The bandit then got up and then attempted to run but the leader grabbed her shoulder and then held a knife up to her.

"Hurry!" Eren shouted running to the cart, he froze. Right there was the bandit leader, and he had Krista in his arms, he kept on walking with Krista knife to her neck.

"Stop right there…" The bandit said as he sighed deeply, all of his plans had went to shit. He had nothing left to loose, "Or I will kill this woman.."

Team two stopped realizing they could do nothing, the bandit had them in their sights. If they made any moves Krista could be dead, suddenly they saw another man move in the rubble with a gun. Krista saw him and she gasped, she thought that the man had died. She guessed that he didn't… the man raised his rifle.

They were going to die… suddenly they heard a swift sound as Annie and Mikasa swooped down. Annie dropkicked the man with the rifle and then Mikasa knocked the knife out of the bandit's hand and then looked to slice him open as she swung her blade at him. "Wait!" Krista shouted, and the blade stopped at the neck cutting him slightly.

"There is no need for that." Jonathan said as he landed right next to the bandit and then grabbed some rope. "Turn him in." Jonathan said as he then tied up the bandit's hand.

"Good idea." Reiner said as he landed right next to Jonathan.

"Jeez… you guys are dropping in so damn quickly." Jonathan commented as he also saw Bertholdt drop down and Daz. "Alright… I think that's enough action for the night." Jonathan stated as he rubbed the back of his head, "Let's turn him in and then get some sleep…"

"Good idea." Marco said putting his hand on Jonathan.

Back at the cadet camp, Jonathan was sitting down and drinking. Suddenly, he heard a sound next to him and he felt someone sit next to him, he turned his head and saw that it was Mikasa. "Oh hello Mikasa!" Jonathan said smiling at her. "How are you doing?"

"Tired." Mikasa said, "Shadis gave us a day off especially after that encounter."

"Really? That's nice of him, I guess he isnt that bad." Jonathan said.

"Hey… Jonathan, was your father a commander?" Mikasa asked.

"No, he was just a regular soldier." Jonathan stated as he looked back at Mikasa taking a sip from his water, he then raised the canteen in Mikasa's direction. "Want one?"

"No… thank you… and… Jonathan you should become a commander you're a good leader." Mikasa stated.

Jonathan blushed at this. "Oh Mikasa you are pulling my leg, stop making me blush." Jonathan rubbed the back of his head.

"No… I'm serious." Mikasa said, "Even though it was your first time you showed some leadership, especially when you considered to turn the man in instead of killing him." Mikasa said. "You're a good man Jonathan, and there are little good people left in the world."

"Thanks… Mikasa." Jonathan mentioned, "You sure that you aren't some super beast from another planet? Because you are sure fast!"

"I'm sure." Mikasa raised her fist at Jonathan.

"Oh you remembered!" Jonathan fist bumped Mikasa smiling at her.

* * *

Jonathan Rhodes, has the ability to bring people together and does extremely well with ODM gear, as seen in the wilderness test and all the other tests Jonathan rarely cracks under pressure. As seen in the wilderness test, soon they would be graduating… Shadis looked at his papers. "I have done… all that I can… to raise that boy." Shadis stated as he got up.

It was graduation night, and everyone was in a formation. It was a orderly formation and nobody was talking, Jonathan wondered why he was excited to join the scouts. He wanted to protect his mother inside the walls and go out so she didn't have to, he knew Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were joining with him. Jonathan really had no fear, knowing his best friends would be there.

"Hey… Jonathan. What are you joining?" Conny asked looking at him.

"Scouts, weren't you going for the military police." Jonathan asked.

"I… I changed my mind. Plus you will do much better with me out there!" Conny said with a smirk.

"Same here." Jonathan turned to see Sasha right there. "I really would have no place in the military police. Plus, I heard there is better food in the scouts!"

"We are stronger in numbers guys…" He said smiling. "I'm happy to have you guys with me, and a bunch of other people join the scouts."

The top ten was as following. 10. Krista 9. Sasha 8. Conny 7. Marco 6. Jean 5. Eren 4. Annie. 3. Bertholdt 2. Reiner 1. Mikasa.

Jonathan was pretty bummed out because of the fact that he didn't make it. Mikasa always comforted him though, and he always felt happy when he was with Mikasa. Jonathan wondered if she felt the same way. When he heard about the scouts staying… he knew that a lot of people would stay.

**They didn't. **

They started moving, moving the other way. Everyone started leaving, he looked over at Annie. Even she started to leave, but he saw Annie look at him in the eyes. Jonathan gulped as he kept on looking at the people as they left. He wanted to leave, but something grabbed onto his arm he looked over. It was Eren, Jonathan nodded at Eren.

It was time, everyone had left only few people were there. Jonathan looked up, it was the commander. Commander Erwin, he was taller than expected and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Jonathan was still in shock, that everyone had left… all he heard was. "Welcome to the scouts." Mikasa tapped on Jonathan because Jonathan looked like he was going to fall.

"Jonathan…" Eren looked at him he was the only one who wasn't doing the scout salute. Jonathan did it, and felt like he was apart of some family when he did it. He smiled, and so did Eren.

**Year 850**

Jonathan was on top cleaning some cannons with Sasha, Conny, and Eren. He smelled something, something strange. "Sasha… you smell that?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah…. I was right there is good food…" Sasha took out some meat out of her sleeve.

"Sasha…." Jonathan face palmed.

"I'm assuming you don't want some?" Sasha asked looking at Jonathan.

"N-No! I want some!" Jonathan said looking at Sasha.

"Me to…" Conny said looking around making sure no one was there, Jonathan out the corner of his eye saw Eren. Looking over at the city, he was smiling.

Jonathan walked over to Eren. "Hey. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that. This is humanity's chance… to make a comeback Jonathan! We can do this!" Eren said looking at him and smiling.

'We can..' Jonathan thought as he looked over with Eren.

They heard something, then… lightning struck…


	4. Battle of Trost Arc: Chapter 4 - Death

**Year 849**

"So…. There is a ocean?" Jonathan asked Armin as he looked at the books Armin was reading.

"Yeah! At least… there should be… outside of the walls… someday I want to go see the ocean. Wouldn't that be great?" Armin asked.

"But the titans…." Jonathan thought about all the titans that they would have to kill to get to the ocean, it sounded extremely far his feet just hurt haring about the ocean. Jonathan sighed, "How are we going to eliminate them all?" Jonathan questioned as he looked at Armin.

"That part, I'm working on." Armin said looking at Jonathan.

"What. You cant be serious, you have a plan on eliminating all of the titans?" Jonathan asked as he looked at Armin, actually curious of what idea he had in mind.

"It's possible, I think… there should be a limited amount of titans inside of the walls…." Armin was about to say something else but Jonathan cut him off.

"What about outside the walls? There might be a infinite amount of titans outside the walls!" Jonathan said.

"…True… but think about it if they burst into Shiganshina they must've all moved to the inside walls. At least a majority of them are inside wall Maria!" Armin said, "I mean… if we are talking about a finite amount of titans…"

"I mean, you're not wrong but all of them? What about the armored and colossal?" Jonathan asked.

"That… I don't know about…" Armin frowned as he looked at the book. "The colossal disappeared so quickly when wall Shiganshina was destroyed, it's almost like… they use something to disappear."

* * *

**Year 850**

**The colossal titan, was back…**

Eren, and Jonathan looked at each other. As they spun around and saw the titan… standing… right there. Jonathan was frozen in fear, he just looked at the titan as he slightly backed up but making sure that he doesn't fall off of the edge. "You are not getting my mother!" Jonathan shouted as he then jumped into action, knowing that his mother was staying in the walls. Now is the time to strike, now was the time to fight! Before Jonathan could make a move though he felt the wall shake, he stumbled backwards almost off the edge Eren caught him and then helped him up.

"Come on don't lose balance Jonathan." Eren said looking at him.

Jonathan breathed and made sure he had every body part. "Thanks! Eren!" He said as he then got up, and looked down. Titans, they were piling in. Jonathan begged that his mother would be safe, and that his mother would not be harmed. Jonathan looked down.

"I'll handle the titan! I know your mother is down there safe her and help the other people down there." Eren shouted, Jonathan nodded and then jumped off. He felt the wind in his hair, kind of terrified of what was going to happen. His heart spiked when he saw a titan looking up at him, the titan jumped up into the air as if it weighed nothing! Jonathan was in shock, the titan reached for him but was literally inches out of reach. Jonathan used the wall to slow himself down and then he boosted himself off the wall.

He started flying to his mothers house, luckily the titans were focusing on the people who were crushed. But Jonathan looked back as he looked at the dead bodies that the titans were eating, it was honestly horrifying to see this sight. All the lifeless bodies being thrown into the titans mouth, the most scariest part was… some of them were alive… how could the titans do that… Just eat people.

Jonathan was looking around and found his mothers house, he swooped down and kicked down the door. Rushing inside the house, "Mom!" Jonathan shouted as he looked around the house throwing over tables to make sure she wasn't hiding. Nothing… where the hell could she be. Jonathan exited the house and then looked around.

The colossal titan was gone, he assumed that Eren killed it. But the titans were pouring in at an extremely quick pace. Jonathan heard distant screams and saw some people running in the streets as he got on top of the roof. Jonathan looked at the titans, the ones who came in were eating the scouts that had died.

Jonathan sighed as he then decided to check on Eren, using his ODM gear to get there quickly. He landed on the wall and saw Eren sitting down. "Where is it?" He asked as he looked at Eren.

"It's gone…" Eren muttered. Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, at this point we have the titans to worry about." Jonathan said helping Eren up.

"Alright. Thanks Jonathan." Eren said looking over his shoulder as some other soldier then jumped onto the wall.

"You cadets! You are apart of this mission! Get to HQ! They will give you instructions!" The garrison soldier shouted. Eren and Jonathan nodded as they started to make their way to the HQ.

The streets were flooded with people. People screaming and pushing other people out of the way, some children were lost in the streets because their parents had been pushed away. The wall garrison was in charge of keeping the titans in their place, they fired multiple cannons at them and the titans fell. But they soon would be back up because the nape wasn't destroyed, they just kept on coming.

At the HQ everyone was panicking, including Armin who was probably panicking the most. He was nervously trying to put the gas into his ODM gear, Jonathan looked over at Armin who was struggling and then walked over. "Armin calm down." Jonathan stated as he kneeled down to look at Armin. Armin looked back at him and gulped.

"Where… how did the colossal titan get there!" Armin asked looking at Jonathan.

"I don't know! I'm as lost as you." Jonathan said breathing rather quickly, he was still wondering where the hell his mother went.

"Jonathan! Fill up your ODM gear, don't want to go out there empty!" Eren shouted at him, Jonathan rather surprised by this did as told.

* * *

Deep inside the walls Wald and Pyxis were playing a game of chess. Commander Pyxis was ready, he was the commander of the wall garrison he was bald and had a gray mustache, average height. Wald on the other hand was rather short and was heavily balding his hair being blonde and he also had a mustache.

"Checkmate." Wald said as he looked over at Pyxis who didn't really seem to care.

"Ah, another win." Pyxis stated looking at him.

"You would think after a few months you would match up to my level…" Wald said chuckling as he took a sip out of his wine.

Suddenly they heard a huge sound which put them both on edge, they looked over at the door. "Sir! Trost! The wall has been broken sir! Titans are seeping in!" One of the garrison members shouts. Pyxis sighs and gets up. Wald drops his glass and then looked at Pyxis as he was getting up.

"Wait! Sir! You need to built defenses around my estate!" Wald said looking at Pyxis, but Pyxis kept on walking. Wald chased after him, "Come on! It's your sworn duty to protect us dammit!" Suddenly Pyxis stopped causing Wald to run into him.

"Sir, all of the people in Trost are risking their life just to protect Trost. I have to be there to help them." Pyxis said. "Have a nice day sir."

"I'll get the horses commander." One of the soldiers said as she walked with the commander.

* * *

"Alright!" A tall red haired man shouted out loud, his name was Kitz. He was apart of the wall garrison, and he was extremely intimidating not as scary as Shadis but still rather scary. "If the colossal titan has showed up, the armored titan still has a high chance of showing up! We will split you into three sections! One by the entrance of Trost where the titans will be coming in, one in the middle where some titans would be, and by wall Rose! It's very simple! We defend the god damn wall until evacuation is complete! Leaving your area is punishable by death!" Kitz shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone got the idea and nodded. They headed off and then Jonathan looked over at Daz who was vomiting, Krista was helping him Jonathan looked over at Eren, Mikasa, and another wall garrison member he walked over to them but saw Eren headbutt Mikasa. Not a strong one but enough to cause a bit of damage, Jonathan ran over. "Eren! What the hell!" Jonathan asked as he put his hand on Mikasa, Mikasa extremely surprised by this looked to her side not looking at Jonathan.

"Jonathan, you're with me. Mikasa is going to help with the evacuation." Eren stated, "She has to listen to her superiors." Eren looked over at a couple who were talking and he saw them giggling. "One second, see you out there Jonathan."

"Goodness… are you okay?" Jonathan asked looking at Mikasa, Mikasa nodded her head.

"I just wanted to look after him, on the field, I just want to make sure he is safe. Can you do that for me?" Mikasa asked looking up at Jonathan.

"Of course, I got your back Mikasa!" Jonathan smiled and then reached out his fist again. Mikasa fist bumped him.

"I appreciate it." Mikasa said as she started to walk away but then Mikasa turned around. "Also, Jonathan don't die on me." Mikasa said staring at him.

"Yes ma'am…" Jonathan said as he then wanted to walk away. "L-Look out for my mom…" Jonathan said looking at Mikasa.

"Of course." Mikasa walked away.

Jonathan kept on walking and then he ran into Jean, "You ready Jean?"

"Pretty sure, but Eren is being a ass today. He wants to fight with everyone in their way, you see him yelling at Franz right now?" Jean asked, Jonathan looked over. He was yelling at Franz and Hannah, Jonathan sighed.

"He really wants to exterminate the titans." Jonathan said looking back at Jean.

"It's stupid. He's being extremely annoying with that, at least you don't go around with that preachy preachy bullshit." Jean said as he started to walk away. He then turned around and looked at Jonathan who was looking at Eren as he fought with other guys, Jean opened his mouth. "Jonathan." He slightly stuttered with his words.

"Yeah?" Jonathan asked looking back at him as he had his hands crossed.

"You got my back out there?" Jean asked.

"Course." Jonathan said smiling at him and then started to walk out.

Jonathan was with Eren, Armin, Mina, and Thomas. Mina was a small girl with black hair, Jonathan remembered Thomas from the wilderness practice. Jonathan was ready to take action, but at the same time he was nervous.

Jonathan remembered what they said about the titans, they emitted a lot of heat off of them which is why some of the buildings were on fire or looked like they were about to burst into flames. Some titans were extremely athletic and could jump into the air and land on their neck and act like nothing happened. Jonathan sighed as he then put on his hood, ready to strike at these titans. The only place that you could hit them and they could die was the nape, other than that even if you cut off a leg of the titan it would soon grow.

"Alright give em hell!" Eren shouted looking at all of them and playfully hitting Jonathan in the shoulder. Everyone cheered as they then burst into action, Jonathan looked ahead at the burning buildings. Were the god damn titans that hot? Setting fires everywhere, Jonathan was just afraid of the burns that he might get from the titans. He looked over at Thomas.

"I guess this is where all of our training pays off.." Jonathan said looking at Thomas.

"You got that right." He said as he kept on flying towards the damage. Jonathan looked all around, no sign of his mother. Jonathan hoped his mother wouldn't be stupid enough to still be out here worrying about him. Jonathan looked ahead at all of the carnage and then saw something blonde.

"Fuck! A abnormal!" Jonathan shouted as he looked at a huge titan jump at them. "Everyone up!" Jonathan shouted and people followed his lead, Jonathan barely avoided the titan and then landed on a building. He looked back and then saw the titan grab onto a building. "Alright we are…" The titan then removed his face from the building. "Wait…." Jonathan was in disbelief.

"No…" Mina muttered, they looked at the titan's mouth. Thomas's body was in there, and Jonathan almost felt himself tear up as he looked away closing his eyes. Everyone else had their eyes on the titan that had Thomas in his mouth, in shock nobody knew what to do if they killed the titan chances were Thomas would still not survive…

'He was alive a few days ago… Hell he was alive minutes ago…' Jonathan muttered as he tried to stop the tears from coming. 'Fuck… someone tell me that this is a bad dream…' He then heard something. He opened his eyes and then turned his head again.

"Help… Me…." Thomas muttered as he felt the titan bite into him as he whimpered out, he couldn't cry. But he felt like his body might snap in half… he was wrong the titan just threw his head back. "Wait! Wait!" Thomas grabbed onto the tongue but it did nothing and he slid down the throat of the titan.

"Fuck!" Jonathan shouted as he looked at the titan. It just fell back to the ground, it ignored them… it was walking away.

"You bastard!" Eren shouted out loud as he then jumped into the air and used his ODM gear to boost through the air swiftly.

* * *

Jonathan remembered his promise to Mikasa. "Wait! Eren! Stay with the group!" He shouted as he then chased after him, using the buildings to make him much faster. He saw a titan walking up and he avoided it but he couldn't say the same for another cadet. Jonathan looked back as he saw the titan grab the cadet and open it's mouth, Jonathan quickly looked back infront of him as he saw Eren still chasing the titan. "Dammit Eren! Don't be stubborn!" He shouted, but then out of nowhere a titan jumped at Eren. "No!" Jonathan shouted. As he saw some blood fly in the air, Jonathan stopped and landed on a building. He felt his heart beat again as he saw Eren flying on the building and crashing into multiple tiles on the roof. "Better than dead…" Jonathan said as he turned around feeling angered, but that anger soon went away. As he saw, his friends getting eaten… "No!"

Jonathan shouted as he then jumped into the air and then attempted to save Mina looking at her crying and screaming as a titan had her in both hands. He rushed to save her but then he felt a huge hand on his ankle causing it to twist slightly. "Argh!" Jonathan cried out as he fell onto the roof right on his face. Jonathan would've passed out, but he still felt a huge and tight grip on his leg and he knew that he would be eaten if he had closed his eyes. "Fuck! Fuck!" Jonathan said as he turned around and felt his ankle twist even more, the leg of him burning, the titan was really fucking hot…. Jonathan looked back and saw the titan try to drag him and bring him in. Jonathan grabbed his blade and then sliced the finger of the titan off!

The titan seemed to not react but his finger fell off making Jonathan eligible to escape. He then got up and looked at the titan hobbling slightly on one leg. The titan swiftly made another move but Jonathan threw himself out of harms way, scrambling backwards he used his ODM gear to attach to the titan and then swiftly cut the nape. Blood, came everywhere all over Jonathan's body. Which caused Jonathan to stop and look at his own clothes, surprised and afraid… The titan was dead, he looked down. It was already… burning up? It was going away… Jonathan remembered why he was running and looked up, another titan. Was looking right at him, the titan that ate Mina. She was gone, she was just alive… though…

Jonathan gulped as he then watched the titan jump at him, Jonathan jumped out of the way but that titan was surprisingly athletic. It looked back at Jonathan, and Jonathan grabbed his blades. The titan jumped at him again but then Jonathan jumped up, and attached to the nape of the titan. Then slicing the nape, and covering his eyes as the blood went all up in his face.

"Come on Jonathan! Pull it together!" He said as he rustled his bloody hair. It was hot, sticky and disgusting. It smelled so bad the stench almost made Jonathan barf, but he had a job to do. He looked over seeing what he could do to help, thank goodness Armin was there. Jonathan flew over to him and then grabbed Armin. "What the hell are you doing?" Jonathan asked as he looked at Armin, Armin looked back at him. Armin looked lifeless in the eyes… what was he doing.

"Eren… Eren…" Armin muttered some words…

Jonathan wanted answers and he needed them now… "Eren is where Armin?" Jonathan asked as he still heard the screams of everyone nearby.

"Dead." Armin said as he looked at Jonathan, he had no tears in his eyes. He had grave sorrow…. Grave sorrow in his eyes he didn't look like he was going to cry he looked like he wanted to kill himself.

"You're kidding…." Jonathan said as he let Armin go in his grasp. As that happened, the sky darkened clouds went over the whole district. Jonathan felt the whole world go dark…

Mikasa was experiencing the same thing, even though she didn't know if Eren was okay. She had a dark feeling over her whole body… it didn't feel good.

* * *

**Thank you all for the immense support, I really appreciate it. **


	5. Battle of Trost Arc: Chapter 5- Stoppage

**Year 849**

Jonathan was on his knees breathing hard, his whole body aching he held his back and then got up as a girl dropped in front of him that girl was Mikasa. "Mikasa… you are very good… at this ODM gear." Jonathan stated looking at her. "How… how one earth can you be so athletic."

"I workout every morning, you are more than welcome to join me if you want to." Mikasa said helping Jonathan up as he continued to breathe hard. "You aren't used to this I can tell."

"No shit…" Jonathan gasped as he sat back on the ground. "I'm sorry Mikasa. I'm, not a… athletic freak like you. No offense."

"None taken." Mikasa sat as she sat next to Jonathan on the grass.

"Hey…" Mikasa turned her head to Jonathan. "Is what Armin says true? There is a ocean out there? It sounds nice… in the books I mean I haven't seen it at all. It's suppose to be a big body of salt water, not like the fresh water here."

"I suppose it's possible. I have never seen it honestly, but it could be possible." Mikasa said as she wiped her face with a towel. "You ever feel, like the titans will pass." Mikasa asked suddenly looking at Jonathan, Jonathan sat there.

"Maybe." Jonathan said looking back at Mikasa, "Hopefully…" Jonathan looked down and then got up. "I just wanted to say, you have been a really good friend these past few years." Jonathan said stretching and looking back at Mikasa. He blushed as he looked away slightly, he always had this hot feeling around Mikasa but she didn't seem to share the same exact feelings. "I appreciate you Mikasa."

Mikasa saw the blush and then felt a bit happy herself, but didn't smile. She appreciated Jonathan to, every time they talked they could talk for a while without getting bored. The greatest thing about him was, well nothing… she felt Jonathan was a great person in general. But if she had to chose one thing, it would probably be that he helped everyone out. Even some of the other students who barely knew him, he was like a second Reiner but he was much more caring.

"I feel the same way Jonathan. I want you, Armin, and Eren to live long lives." Mikasa said getting up and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Now come on let's get back to the camp before the real training session starts." She said as she jogged off.

"Oh crap… that's right…" Jonathan said jogging after her. "I… I feel like I might pass out."

"I'll catch you if you do." Mikasa said holding out her fist, Jonathan just smiled back at her and gave her a fist bump.

* * *

**_(A few weeks later)_**

Jonathan decided to stretch out his horizon of friends, he saw a small blonde girl that he remembered from the wilderness test. It was Krista, he sat down next to her and decided to start some conversation. "So… uhm… how are you?" Jonathan was extremely nervous, considering the woman was extremely beautiful and extremely caring to everyone it was amazing how she could be so nice to everyone and care about people so much.

"Oh! I'm doing fine! Jonathan right?" Krista asked, "I like what you did with that bandit, Mikasa was about to kill him."

Jonathan remembered that. "Well there is no need, for death in this time. It's just not needed, especially considering he was defenseless it would just be murder-" He heard a huge noise right next to him and turned his head.

"Move." A rather tall girl said looking at Jonathan. "I want to sit next to Krista."

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked, Jonathan had to admit the girl was rather tall and rather intimidating but she had freckles which honestly looked rather cute on her. That didn't exclude the fact that she was rather nasty to everyone, well… not so much nasty she told the truth even if it came out nasty Jonathan respected that. But he never got to know her name.

"None of your business." She said all nasty like as she then brought her face close to his. Jonathan felt extremely uncomfortable and looked back at Krista.

"Ymir! He was just asking about how my day was!" Krista shouted, Jonathan was also surprised at this how loud she was.

"Oh. Ymir! I hope that you don't mind! I'll move though!" Jonathan said getting up.

"You don't have to leave big baby, you can still sit down just not next to Krista." She said rolling her eyes and then sitting down, Jonathan decided to sit back down next to Ymir.

"How are you?" Jonathan asked looking at Ymir, Ymir rather taken off guard by this question and rather hungry just stared at Jonathan. That made Jonathan even more nervous, "S-Sorry…"

"I'm fine, you don't have to act all scared." Ymir said as she took a spoonful of her soup. "The only reason why I didn't break your neck just now is because you saved Krista. So… that was my way of saying thank you." She turned to Krista. "Krista, you want to skip practice today?"

"No…. Ymir, we have skipped for the past few days. I'm sure Shadis will realize what is happening!" She said looking at her.

"I could…" Jonathan started to speak up. "Cover for you guys…" Jonathan said looking at Ymir. Ymir turned her head and then smiled.

"That would actually be great. Thanks Jonathan…" Ymir said.

Soon, Jonathan went up to Shadis explaining that Ymir and Krista were sick. The funniest thing probably was that Krista was a bit sick, and she felt woozy after breakfast. There must've been something in her soup or the bread must've expired. "Jonathan, I know this is a lot to ask for. But keep an eye on them, you don't have to come to training today. Just keep an eye on them, there is a flu going around and I want to make sure that they stay in bed. But I can't watch them, so go." Shadis ordered.

Jonathan went to the girls dorm and then decided not to knock or look in, "Why didn't he send a girl for this…" He muttered. Suddenly the door opened and Ymir stepped out in her regular clothing.

"Krista is actually sick, we can't go for that walk I wanted." Ymir said frowning, "It's probably that breakfast she was fine earlier."

"Damn, that sucks… Shadis told me to keep an eye on you guys making sure you stay in bed." Jonathan said.

"Oh. Great…" Ymir said as she started to walk away.

"Y-Ymir…" Jonathan looked at her. She turned around and sighed.

"What?" Ymir asked looking at Jonathan.

"If you're going on that walk… may I join you?" Jonathan asked.

She paused and then looked up and down Jonathan. "Sure." Ymir said as she walked further ahead, Jonathan jogged to catch up with her. "Why do you want to join me again?"

"To… just get to know you." Jonathan said nervously.

"Hmm…" Ymir said as she kept on walking and admired the trees. Jonathan smiled as he also admired the trees, the breeze the breeze was just wonderful. "What ranks are you going to?"

"Huh?" Jonathan asked surprised at her sudden care.

"Goodness, Jonathan. Are you joining scouts, police, or garrison." Ymir asked.

"Scouts." Jonathan stated.

"Good, I'll need you to protect my Krista." Ymir said smiling and looking forward. "Well… I'll be joining the scout."

"Cool…" Jonathan said. "I'm mostly joining because of my father…"

"You have to live for yourself Jonathan, not anyone else." Ymir stated.

"Well… he's dead, and I never saw him… all I know is that he was a scout…" Jonathan stated. "Also, I wanted to be with my friends…"

"Jonathan, you cant let friends into your life they will just slow you down." Ymir said.

"You don't slow me down." Jonathan said, and that caused Ymir to stop. Jonathan wondered if he said something wrong, he turned around. Ymir was looking at the trees and not at Jonathan, "I figured, that we were… or could be friends and we… well I could look out for you and Krista."

"That sounds good. You do my work? Thanks Jonathan!" She said with a smile as she playfully punched him. "But yeah… I guess we could look out for each other…. But dont expect me be everywhere for you…"

"Thank you." Jonathan said bumping into her, Ymir smiled and then did the same and bumped into him.

* * *

**Year 850**

Jonathan was standing there with Armin as Armin didn't show any emotion, he just looked down at his boots and Jonathan touched his shoulder. "Armin, come on. I know we lost Eren… I cant lose you." Jonathan said kneeling down and looking Armin in the eyes. "We lost Mina… we lost Thomas. I can't lose you. Understand?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah…." He said wearily and Jonathan helped him up, Armin then looked at his blades. "They are blunt." Armin noticed.

"Yeah, we need to get more gear. At HQ," Jonathan looked at the HQ, titans. Titans were everywhere around the HQ. "Fuck… We have to eliminate all of the titans around the HQ. But we need Mikasa."

"We can't possibly get Mikasa…" Armin said wearily while grabbing the shoulder of Jonathan weighing him down. "She's in the inner gate…"

"Well I'll join her." Jonathan said, as he then moved away from Armin who just fell on the roof. "Fuck Armin, why do you have to make this difficult." Jonathan grabbed Armin. "Get up dammit!"

"I'll just be a burden to you, you will die just like Eren." Armin said frowning, Jonathan had enough and then lifted Armin up. "What!" Jonathan started running with him on his shoulders and then looked for the nearest cadets. Sasha and Connie! Jonathan started to sweat as he then pushed ahead. No titans nearby… great… "Connie!" Jonathan shouted.

"Huh!" Connie and Sasha turned his head.

"Oh my goodness is he dead?" Sasha asked as she looked at him and the body.

"No… he's just acting dumb." Jonathan said as he laid out Armin who just looked numb. Armin looked at Jonathan.

"I don't want to drag you down Jonathan." Armin said.

"You're dragging me down by doing this!" He shouted out louder. Armin just turned his head and sighed.

"We will take care of him." Sasha said smiling at Jonathan.

"Good… but…" Jonathan was about to go when he turned his head. "Don't die please…" Jonathan said looking at the both of them, they both nodded and then Jonathan decided to head over to Mikasa.

* * *

He was on a building nearby and then he saw a titan running over to the people, he heard them screaming and decided to jump up, he attached his anchors to his nape and then used his ODM gear to get to the nape quickly and then cut the titan wide open as some blood got into his eyes he squeezed his eyes shut and then sloppily fell on the building. The titan fell, and died but Jonathan wondered what the hell was the backup.

He started walking over to the building and then looked at his blunt blades. 'Goodness this is going to be hard to replace.' He also looked at his undershirt which had some red in it. "Shoot it's not coming out…" Jonathan mumbled as he then climbed down the building, he saw Mikasa talking with some guy. "Mikasa." Jonathan walked over to her and she was surprised.

"Oh good, this woman is refusing to make these morons push the god damn cart through the gate! Maybe you could help?" A fat short man asked, Jonathan recognized him he was the merchant.

"No dammit, people are dying out there just to protect these people not materials!" Jonathan was already on edge about Armin and this was pushing him over the edge.

"Oh goodness another one of these soldiers who don't do their jobs." The merchant mumbled as he turned to his men. "Push!"

"Please! Let us through! Some people have families! I have a child in the cadet corps! And he is my everything, and the longer we wait the more people die! I don't care if I die but if my son dies because of your negligence! I will stop at nothing to make sure your life is a living hell!" A woman shouted as Jonathan looked at her. It was his mom.

"Mom!" Jonathan shouted running over to her.

"Johnny!" Jane shouted as she did the same and the hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Jane said kissing his cheek. Jonathan heard 'Aww's' in the crowd and blushed deeply.

"Mom!" Jonathan said as he slightly started to back away.

"Jonathan…" Mikasa said. Jonathan looked back and then pulled Jane back in. "You see…" Mikasa said as she pulled out her swords.

"Is that suppose to scare me I can still move it…" The merchant said.

"If you are a corpse… you can't." Mikasa said pointing the sword at the merchant and then the merchant just put his hands up.

"Alright… let… these people past…" He said nervously looking at the blade and then looking down at the ground.

"Jonathan…" Jane looked at Jonathan and put her arms around him.

"Mom… you have to let go…" Jonathan said blushing as people were looking at him. "Come on go inside the walls…"

"Just give me a kiss…" Jane said smiling at Jonathan. Jonathan looked around, Mikasa was watching crossing her arms and Jonathan just kissed Jane's forehead. "I better… see you on the other side.." Jane said.

"You will…" Jonathan said blushing deeply and then Jane let go and waved at Jonathan.

"Your mother really cares about you…" Mikasa said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You should really appreciate your mother."

"I do… I do…" Jonathan said smiling back at Mikasa. "She is my everything."

"Good…" Mikasa stated. "Now come on, you left Eren he will be worried."

Jonathan stopped, and he shuddered as she said his name. "Mikasa."

He was to late she was already flying through the air and Jonathan sighed. Jonathan then jumped into the air and then followed her, they both landed right next to Annie, Bertholdt, Marco, and Reiner. "Guys, where is Armin and Eren." Mikasa asked. She figured since Jonathan was with her he would have no idea of what was happening.

"Armin is over there." Reiner pointed as Mikasa then headed over there.

* * *

"This what you dreamed of Jonathan?" He turned his head and saw Annie looking up at him.

"Not a good time… Annie." He said sighing as he remembered the death of Thomas and Mina, it happened so fast… he still wanted to bury them… but he couldn't they were eaten…

"We heard the news, you have to keep your head up." Reiner said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks… Reiner." Jonathan said smiling at him and then putting his hand on Reiner's shoulder. Suddenly he remembered. "Sasha! Connie!" Jonathan said as he then looked over at Mikasa who had her hand over her mouth. Sasha and Connie landed right next to him. "Oh thank goodness you guys are okay!" Jonathan put his arms around both of them.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?" Connie quickly pushed off but Sasha accepted the hug.

"Were glad that you're safe to!" Sasha said hugging him tightly.

Jonathan looked over at Mikasa and Armin who was now crying. "One second Sasha." Jonathan said looking at her.

"Alright." Sasha released from the hug and then Jonathan walked over to Mikasa.

"I'm sorry…" Jonathan said putting his hand on her shoulder slightly… "I should've been more careful Mikasa. I just let him die!"

"Jonathan! You tried!" Armin said crying. "I didn't…" He whimpered as he looked at Jonathan. "You're a good man Jonathan… "

"Shut up! We are both to blame here Armin. I mean, fuck! It's me! I couldn't save him! I wasn't there… Mikasa… you probably saved my mothers life by intimidating that man…" Jonathan frowned looking down. "I… I'm not a good friend…." Jonathan felt heartless… he left Eren's mom to die… and now… he left Eren to die…

"Shut up. Jonathan." Mikasa said. "Stop talking this nonsense…." She said softly, "You to Armin. Get up." Mikasa extended her hand out. Armin took it and then got up, "We already lost Eren… but I wont sit here and let you two whimper and die."

"But Mikasa!" Jonathan shouted.

"That wasn't a suggestion Jonathan. Now follow me… I'm sure a lot of our soldiers are running low on gas. Jonathan your blades are numb." She stated looking at his blades. "Come on use one of mine… you can at least defend yourself." Mikasa said handing him a blade Jonathan replaced them and then looked at Mikasa.

"I wont die on you Mikasa." Jonathan said.

"Just think of your mother…." Mikasa said looking at him. "She is your everything." Mikasa walked away.

"Yes… yes… she is my everything… but you're my friend to Mikasa…" She paused and looked back at Jonathan. "A real… good friend." Jonathan smiled at her.

For the first time Mikasa pulled up a scarf hiding her emotions, how she felt Jonathan might never know… "Thank you… Jonathan…" She said under her scarf. "Now come on… let's take back HQ."

They were all in agreement for that." Jonathan said. "But… do we have enough gas?"

"We have to take it slow…" Mikasa said as she then started using her ODM gear. Jonathan looked back at Armin.

"Come on buddy!" Jonathan said smiling at him and Armin looked rather nervous.

"You're… you're a good friend Jonathan. I'm sorry about earlier… but thanks for not giving up on me…" Armin said looking up at the man.

Jonathan blushed at this. "Aww thanks but right now isn't the time for flattery…" Jonathan said as he then turned his head and looked at all the cadets. "Cadets!" They all looked at Jonathan. "We will take back the HQ to get more items for the group! Without these items! We will all die out here!" Jonathan shouted. "Are we going to stay here and die? Or die trying?" Mikasa looked back at Jonathan as he raised his sword into the air. "Follow! Me, Armin, or Mikasa! Is that understood?" Armin looked at him shocked. All the cadets seemed to be in agreement as some surrounded Mikasa, some surrounded Armin, and some surrounded Jonathan.

"Jonathan…." Armin whispered.

"Strength in numbers…" Jonathan just said back as he messed up Armin's hair. "Alright! Remember use as little gas as possible! Try to use the rooftops in fact!" Jonathan shouted as he then raised his blade again. "Charge!" Jonathan shouted as he jumped to the next building using his ODM, Jonathan looked back. People were following him. He couldn't believe that this could happen! He felt so alive in that moment. He kept on flying though the air to the place but he looked over and realized Mikasa was using a bit to much gas.

"Mikasa!" Jonathan shouted at her. "Everyone go ahead of us!" Jonathan shouted at them, the cadets did as told and Jonathan saw thy were entering titan area. "Be careful!" Jonathan shouted, he turned his head but then saw a titan jump up and then cut Mikasa's line. "Mikasa!" Jonathan shouted as he saw her fall to the ground, she landed thankfully but the titan was still there. Jonathan looked at the titan and the titan looked back at him, Jonathan then jumped at the titan using his ODM gear to boost to the titan and then cut him down by the nape. He squeezed his eyes shut so the blood couldn't get in his eyesight. But he landed right next to Mikasa.

"Jonathan. You didn't have to do that." Mikasa said looking at him.

"Armin is in charge now…" Jonathan said trying to use his ODM gear. "Crap… I shouldn't have used that extra boost."

"Jonathan! You put yourself on the line for me? Why would you do that!" Mikasa shouted. "Now were both going to die and for what?" Mikasa asked.

"I… I wanted… you to live…" Jonathan said.

Mikasa didn't know what to say, not only did she say not to sacrifice himself for her or anyone but he went against her. She was more upset that now he and her were probably going to die… they heard a titan approaching. "You didn't even think about your mom right!" Mikasa shouted at him.

"No! I thought about you! In the heat of the moment!" Jonathan shouted back looking at her. "I'm trying to keep you alive Mikasa! I want you to live a long healthy life!" Something about what Jonathan said made Mikasa feel… weird… like… Jonathan's goal was to protect her… but she knew he was in no way her protector. They heard the titans footsteps. "Mikasa… I'm… I'm sorry." Jonathan sat down and so did Mikasa as they heard the titan coming.

"Goodbye. Jonathan." Two titans… two titans surrounded them… and Jonathan saw one running towards them.

"Wait! Mikasa I-" Jonathan was about to say something as Mikasa looked at him but they were interrupted. A huge crack filled the air and then they looked up to see the titan punching another titan in the jaw. Completely ignoring them….


	6. Battle of Trost Arc: Chapter 6- Friend?

**Year 850**

Jonathan looked at the titan, why the hell did it avoid them? Jonathan looked down at his hands and then looked at Mikasa, Mikasa seemed to be just as surprised as Jonathan. Jonathan didn't know what to say about the whole situation as he watched as the titan as it started to beat down on the titan.

"I'm not…" Jonathan blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked over at Mikasa, "We have to get off the street."

"Yeah… yeah…" Mikasa was kind of paralyzed by the sight of the titan, the titan was now dead and the big titan was just standing over it. But then the titan lifted up his foot and then stomped onto the titans nape… he wouldn't be coming back. Mikasa felt something from behind and she was swept off her feet, Jonathan turned around and he was met with the same thing as Marco lifted him up and put him onto the roof. Mikasa was picked up by Armin.

Jonathan sat up and looked at Marco. "Now I know why you were the captain of the other team, commander." Jonathan said as he got up and looked at Marco, he looked slightly embarrassed but at the same time terrified because he was right next to a titan who was now fighting another titan.

The titan ran up to another titan, and then landed a right hook onto the 15 meter titan and dropped him. Again, a fatal stomp to the back of the head caused the titan to die. "That's… what is that?" Armin asked as he looked at Jonathan, Mikasa wasn't answering she must've still been shocked. Jonathan was shocked, he wanted to faint but he knew that this could be the turning point for humanity. If… if only… Eren was there… he would want this… to happen.

"It's a titan… but it won't attack us." Jonathan said, "That titan saved us… and… we have to stay with it… because something tells me if the titan can beat other titans…. then we can lead it to the HQ and then possibly clear out all of the titans there…"

"That… yeah. That could work! We just have to lead some of the titans there!" Armin said as he looked at Jonathan. "Come on follow me and Marco closely, you and Mikasa are probably running on fumes… you'll still be able to use the hooks but not move very quickly. Let's move that titan to the other titans."

"He's already… targeting all of them… like he's moving towards the HQ right now we just have to make sure these titans stay off of him." Jonathan said looking at Armin.

"Why? He looks he will be fine…" Armin commented as he looked as the titan eliminated a ten meter titan. Armin noticed something on Jonathan and Mikasa's gear, "Wait.. guys I think that I can fix your gear…" He commented as Armin started to fix Jonathan's gear. "Your blades are fine right?"

"Yeah." Jonathan stated.

Suddenly they heard a noise and Jonathan turned his head quickly, Jonathan saw his friend Connie. "You guys see that damn abnormal running around and knocking out other titans!" Connie commented as he looked at Jonathan.

"Yeah crazy ain't it?" Jonathan questioned and then remembered what Connie did for him. "Hey. Thanks for taking care of Armin."

"I didn't need to be taken care of…" Armin said defensively as he went over to Mikasa's gear and then started fixing it.

"Yes you did… luckily Mikasa talked some sense into you.." Jonathan said rubbing the head of Armin and messing up his hair.

"You have to stop that!" Armin shouted as he finished up fixing Mikasa's gear and then started to push Jonathan off. "Focus on the mission!"

Jonathan smirked at this, Armin had always hated Jonathan messing up his hair. Sometimes Jonathan would do it just to piss him off or make him upset, but at the end of the day it was all fun.

* * *

**Year 849**

"Jonathan! Stop doing that!" Armin shouted as Jonathan kept on putting his hand into his hair and shaking it around. Jonathan then grabbed Armin's book and then lifted it high above his head, because of his rather tall height at 5'11 Armin couldn't reach it. His cheeks turned red out of embarrassment and then tried to reach his books. "Give it!" Armin said punching him in the stomach.

"Ow." Jonathan's stomach was rather strong and Armin was rather weak, but then Jonathan saw something he didn't want to see. Sadness, Armin didn't look happy. He looked defeated, and he sighed deeply and then threw his hands up. "Armin…." Jonathan called after him.

Armin didn't say anything, he was tired of all the bullying… it felt like bullying and all Jonathan could do was laugh at him. Jonathan felt like absolute shit, he didn't feel like a good friend.. he talked with Armin and they had good conversations together! Jonathan felt like… maybe his height… and… no it couldn't be. Armin couldn't be afraid of Jonathan, Jonathan refused to believe it. He looked back up but Armin was gone. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I have to admit Jonathan, that was pretty funny." Ymir commented.

"That's… that's not what I was trying to do." Jonathan said as he looked at Ymir, Ymir had a silly smirk on her face but then rolled her eyes when she heard that.

"I thought you were fun…." She said walking away again. "Remember what I said…"

"Ymir, I am living for myself. I want to live… for myself, I want to do what I want to do. And right now, I want to make friends. You're not living for yourself if you constantly hang out with Krista." Jonathan commented.

"Hey.. hey… you're lucky I didn't snap your neck for that." Ymir said coming over. "You're. You're right… live for yourself and do what you want. But… don't kill yourself over these kids… I would only kill…" She realized what she was saying and realized it was a bit hypocritical. "Do what you want." She said walking away.

"I'd kill myself for you." Jonathan commented. "Just because."

"That's a dumb excuse." Ymir stared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"You're like family… you're my comrades… I would help you out there Ymir. Just so you know." Jonathan looked down at her.

Ymir didn't know what to say. So she said this. "Thanks." Ymir said as she didn't show any emotion and then turned around. "Might want to catch up with Armin."

Armin was talking with Eren and frowning. "I sometimes feel like Jonathan… is a bully. He doesn't really care for my feelings." Armin said as he rested on his bed.

"He isn't a bulyl! He's our friend!" Eren said looking at Armin shocked that he would bring something like that. "He's a nice person Armin." Eren hadn't seen the things that Jonathan did to Armin.

"But… sometimes he takes things to far you know. Doesn't he ever take things to far with you?" Armin asked looking at Eren, Eren paused for a moment. No, Jonathan didn't mostly because Armin was much smaller so he could tease him. Also Jonathan was kind of afraid of what Mikasa would do to him if he accidentally hurt Eren, on occasion he would rough up his hair and Mikasa never seemed to mind. But when she did mind she would glare at Jonathan, and like a death stare…

"I'm sure he means no harm…" He said smiling at Armin. "Here he comes now…" Eren pointed at Jonathan as he entered the room.

"Armin! I'm sorry… here's your books…" Jonathan said looking at Armin and giving his books back. "I'm sorry…" Jonathan said as he wanted to ruffle his head but… he thought against it as he looked at Armin. "I didn't know I was hurting you, I always thought that we were having fun together!" Jonathan commented.

"No… I should've said something." Armin said taking his books back and smiling at Jonathan. "I'm sorry."

Jonathan felt happy he pulled Armin in which was unexpected for him, for a hug. Armin blushed out of embarrassment, as Eren chuckled in the background. Armin looked at Eren and then tried to look up at Jonathan. "Sorry, I should've asked." Jonathan said letting go of Armin and then yawned. "We should… be getting to bed."

"Yeah…" Armin stated smiling at Jonathan. "We should…"

* * *

**(Meanwhile Jonathan and Eren are training with their ODM gear)**

"Goodness Jonathan. You are surprisingly fast…" Eren commented smiling as he started to land and sweat a lot. Eren squeezed out his shirt and then watched as the sweat hit the ground.

"Disgusting." Jonathan mumbled as he held his back and then looked over at the trees.

"How… uhm… are you so fast…" Eren commented looking up at the 5'11 dark haired man. Jonathan put his hands through his hair and then looked at Eren.

"I… I just use my stomach… speaking of stomach." Jonathan lifted up his shirt showing his rather ripped stomach. "I don't know how I got them, I guess all of this moving and using your abdominals muscles. Mikasa has them to."

"How do you know that?" Eren asked looking at Jonathan raising his eyebrow.

"Uhm… don't ask." Jonathan commented as he looked at the ground holding his stomach. Eren looked at hi suspiciously and Jonathan just smiled. "I workout with her in the morning."

"How can you keep up with her…" Eren asked looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan just sighed and looked down. "I ask myself that everyday… but, I think if I can be just like Mikasa and that powerful I can save so many more people… think about it two Mikasa's running around!"

"I don't want to think about it…" Eren put that image into his head, it was a image that he didn't like. "You believe what Armin says, about the ocean?"

"Yes." Jonathan said. "I want to see it… now." Jonathan said, "You know I'm a sucker for beautiful views, I look over the mountains for like 30 minutes a day. It's a great way to spend your time, just breathe and take it all in."

"You want to go there?" Eren asked as he looked at Jonathan.

"Yeah…" Jonathan said taking of his ODM gear. "Let's… get changed."

Eren and Jonathan got into some regular clothing, and then they exited and started walking. "You know Mikasa cares for you right Eren?" Jonathan asked looking at him.

"Of course. But sometimes, she over does it!" Eren stated, but Jonathan couldn't really say anything to that. Mikasa sometimes did over do it but Mikasa cared for Armin and Jonathan in almost the same way, mostly Jonathan because Armin knew how to take care of himself. Jonathan on the other hand always had his eyes closed like he was going into a deep sleep. Sometimes Mikasa would snap in front of Jonathan just to make sure that he wasn't sleeping.

"I can't really say anything to that, I wish I had a sister that would take care of me like that. Well… adopted sister." Jonathan commented. "Sorry if you take offense to that."

"None taken." Eren stated as they continued to walk up the mountain looking around and enjoying the view as they smiled at the sights. "It's nice to relax… sometimes you know Shadis shouting at us all the time. You sometimes need… to relax…"

"I agree." Jonathan said. "Cherish your off time and then go hard when you have to. That's why I walk out here, Mikasa doesn't though she is always doing something."

"Well you already hang out with her enough when you're working out right." Eren asked looking at Jonathan.

"Yeah… you are right…" Jonathan said as he closed his eyes but kept walking.

"You need to stop that eye closing thing though it's kind of weird." Eren stated as he looked at Jonathan as his eyes were closed and he kept on walking.

Finally they made it to the top of the hill and then looked over Jonathan just smiled as he leaned up against a tree and then closed his eyes. "I'm going… to be up here for a while… you can go if you want to." Jonathan said with his eyes still closed, he was extremely tired and wanted to just go to sleep…

"No… I'll stay with you." Eren said as he just sat at another tree, soon he decided to say something. "Jonathan. I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I appreciate you as a really good friend. Thank you for helping Armin, Mikasa, and me…" Eren stated as he looked at Jonathan, he was asleep. Like dead asleep, he must've been extremely tired especially considering that Jonathan was a rather hard worker he deserved it. Eren wanted to go but at the same time he wanted to make sure that Jonathan was okay.

Jonathan soon awoke and then looked over at Eren who was still there. "Oh!" Jonathan was slightly scared, because of the fact that he didn't expect him to still be here. "You're still here.." He said yawning and then stretching out his arms.

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay." Eren said as he got up, Jonathan got up to and then yawned into the air as he shook his head. "You can walk right…"

"Just… tired…" Jonathan said as he started walking down the hill and then looked at Eren. "Thanks for staying." Jonathan said.

"No problem." Eren said punching the arm of Jonathan, Jonathan took an exaggerated stumble and then smiled as he started to punch him back. A little to hard. "Ow!" Eren said holding his arm.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" jonathans said looking at his arm.

"Don't worry… I'll live." Eren said smirking back at him.

* * *

**Year 850**

A soldier inside the HQ was reloading his gun, everyone else thought the man had a plan and were counting on him to get him ready. When the rifle reloded a woman looked at him and smiled. "You have something?" She asked with a quivering voice as she looked at the man.

"You… could say that…" The man then pointed the gun at himself, and then put the gun into his mouth and then pulled the trigger. A huge sound was heard throughout the HQ and they all shouted and started crying as they looked at the brains on the wall.

Jonathan outside landed right next to Ymir and Krista and looked at the both of them. "You guys okay?" Jonathan asked as Ymir looked extremely shocked at his entrance and Krista looked thankful that Jonathan was there.

"Yes! Jonathan are you okay?" Krista asked looking over his body as she saw some blood on his shirt. "Jonathan you're bleeding!"

"Don't worry it's not my blood. I'm upset though, this blood won't come out of this damn shirt. Well, it's going to be hard…" Jonathan said as he looked at his own shirt and then looked at the titans around the HQ.

"What the fuck is that?" Ymir asked as she looked over at the abnormal as he attacked the titans around the HQ.

"I don't know but whatever it is… is helping us! Now… our plan is to get into the HQ because the titan should be distracted by that titan." Jonathan said as he looked at Krista and Ymir. "I'll be with you guys. Jean is with the other people."

"So we have to charge at the titans?" Krista asked looking at Jonathan rather afraid. Jonathan just looked down at her, he didn't talk with Krista much but man was she beautiful and honestly very sweet.

"Jonathan, you look after Krista if she gets hurt at all. It's not the titans that are going to kill you." Ymir said looking at him with dead eyes as she grabbed Jonathan by the collar.

"No! We go together!" Jonathan shouted as he looked at Ymir but he didn't want to push her back or he would be killed.

"Okay. Same rules applies though." Ymir said as she looked at Jean as he started to attack. "Let's go!"

"Come on Jonathan! I'm following you!" Krista said getting behind him and following him as they all jumped into the window like something out of an action movie. Jonathan landed on his back as some glass went into his hand and he shouted, Krista looked at him and then saw his cut. "Oh my goodness are you okay Jonathan?"

"I'll be fine…" Jonathan shouted as he removed the glass from his hand.

Turns out, Jean had knocked out a cadet because of the fact that they just stood there and did nothing. Jonathan gagged because he saw the brains of a cadet that was on the wall and Jonathan heard the plan that Armin suggested. It was something risky but, a risk Jonathan was willing to take.

* * *

They were suppose to lower down and then shoot the titans in the face, distracting them and then multiple cadets would cut the nape of the titan. Jonathan was one of the attackers, he pulled out his blades as he got onto the platform that would lower them. He looked over at Armin as he looked slightly nervous. "Be calm Armin, if you aren't calm that will get us all killed…" Jonathan said looking at Armin.

Armin sighed deeply and then nodded his head at Jonathan. The platform lowered, and then some of the titans weren't looking at them. Jonathan had to admit he was deathly afraid of what could happen, he looked at the titans as they turned their heads. Their deathly smiles and weird facial expressions, "Hold it…" Armin said as he looked at all of the titans as they started to surround them and everyone was extremely nervous, who wouldn't be. Face to face with humanities deadliest killer…

"Fire!" Armin shouted as he fired the gun into the face of the titan, multiple cries were heard throughout the HQ mostly because of the titans. They would only have a few seconds, Jonathan jumped up and then attached to the nape, he then sliced through the nape feeling the blood hit his face.

it was hot and stingy, but in the corner of his eyes he saw Sasha miss her attack and she was thrown against a pole as she held her head. The titan turned around and Jonathan saw the fear in Sasha's eyes, not Sasha. They weren't going to take Sasha away from him, Mina, Thomas he already failed. But now, was the time to defend his comrade. He jumped up and then attacked that titan slicing through the nape deeply as he felt a sudden surge of energy. The titan fell right in front of Sasha and then Sasha sighed with relief as she looked at the person who saved her.

"Jonathan!" Sasha ran over and then hugged him, Jonathan dropped his blades because of the unexpected hug.

"Next time you won't be so lucky!" Ymir shouted looking at Sasha, but Sasha didn't care she was alive now. She pulled away and looked up at Jonathan.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Sasha said breathing hard still shocked because of the whole ordeal.

"Sasha, I won't be there next time…" Jonathan said breathing hard. "Now… refill.." Jonathan said looking at Sasha.

"Jonathan you did good." He heard a voice and then turned around, Mikasa was standing right there and Jonathan sighed as he looked at Mikasa.

"Thanks… Mikasa." Jonathan said. "Now… refill…" Jonathan said as he then stumbled back and then rested himself against the pole, his adrenaline was gone. He didn't know why… he felt a feeling… to protect… and help Sasha. Now he was exhausted.

"You're a good man… Jonathan." Ymir mumbled looking at Jonathan as she refilled. But then Ymir walked over and then elbowed Jonathan in the shoulder.

"Huh?" Jonathan looked at him.

"Hey… refill…" She said jokingly as she handed him a canister and some blades.

After everyone filled up, Sasha looked distraught. Who wouldn't, you were face to face with death and you couldn't even save yourself. What as going to happen next time, Jonathan wanted Sasha to live he wanted everyone to live. He was surprised that he had it in him to protect Sasha, but he was willing to help everyone…

When they were outside they looked at the abnormal titan who as fighting other titans, eliminating them… He was dying… his ribs were showing and his arm was removed. Jonathan watched as the titan roared into the air, and then fell to the ground.

"Good thing that he ran out of energy… or we would've been next…" Jean commented.

"Don't say that." Jonathan said as he wiped his brow. Jonathan then saw some steam come out of the titan and then saw someone pop out… "Oh… Mikasa!" Jonathan shouted, but she was right there and then looked down and saw the person…

"Eren!" She shouted.


	7. Battle of Trost Arc: Chapter 7 - Hope

Mikasa grabbed onto Eren and hugging him tight as she slightly cried, her brother (in law…) was the person who was protecting her and everyone. She couldn't believe it, how was this possible. How could Eren transform into a titan, even though Jonathan was the one who pointed out Eren was alive… he didn't know what to say… he was honestly shocked because of this fact. He looked over at Armin.

"Armin…" Jonathan looked over at him wondering what he thought of the situation, Armin didn't know what the hell to say. Honestly he was at a lost for words, his friend… was a monster? No he couldn't be he helped them, Jonathan knew that Eren helped them and he figured everyone would feel the same way and use Eren as a weapon to stop the titans that would be the most reasonable route right?

Jonathan was doing his best to ignore Mikasa's cries… they were extremely painful… Jonathan didn't know why, though he hated hearing Mikasa cry and he heard multiple cries as they died. Mikasa cries towards Jonathan… were… more painful… he wanted to… hold her. "Jonathan. Let's just help Eren…" Armin said as he jumped down in the steam, Mikasa's crying calmed down but Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder as she looked up at Jonathan. Mikasa looked at Jonathan and still had Eren in her grasp. Armin wanted to touch Eren, to make sure he was okay. Mikasa looked at Jonathan and looked upset as she looked back at Armin. Mikasa then hugged him and tightly, Jonathan wrapped his arm around her and then hugged her back looking at Eren. "Mikasa… are you okay?" Jonathan asked looking down at her as he felt a wet spot growing on his chest, Mikasa then looked back up at Jonathan.

"I'm sorry, I let my emotions get the best of me. I'm sorry." Mikasa said frowning and then stepping away from Jonathan, but something screamed at Jonathan to hug her again. Jonathan hugged Mikasa again and she gladly accepted the hug.

**Year 849**

"Shouldn't you be with your mother Jonathan it's a rare day that you get a off day." Mikasa stated looking at him. "Well… two in a row." She said as she continued to walk with him as she looked behind her. "Come on Armin and Eren!"

They were talking behind and they seemed to paid no mind to Mikasa and Jonathan who were walking ahead. "Don't bother, they can talk all they want." Jonathan said smiling. "This isn't mandatory or anything…" Jonathan said as he continued to walk ahead so Eren and Armin couldn't hear them.

"How's the ODM gear training coming along with Eren?" Mikasa asked as she looked at Jonathan, he took a big yawn and then looked at Mikasa.

"He's eh. He's fine, he isn't going to die out there he knows the basics and hell he even knows some advanced techniques but he is nowhere near you.." Jonathan said.

"Or you. Don't underestimate yourself, you are a real good soldier Jonathan you just… nothing." Mikasa said.

"I just what?" Jonathan walked backwards as he looked at Mikasa wondering what he meant. Mikasa covered her face with her scarf, it was slightly chilly up there Jonathan didn't blame her for putting on her scarf.

"Stupid." Mikasa stated.

"Hey! I am not stupi-" As soon as that slipped out of his mouth he fell over and held his back as he hit the ground with a thud. He looked up at Mikasa, 'Okay maybe I am a bit… stupid…" Jonathan admitted. Mikasa held her hand out, Jonathan surprised took the hand and then looked back at Mikasa. Something told him either Mikasa was resisting the urge to laugh or she was smiling brightly under that scarf.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Mikasa said, "You are a very smart kid but you make stupid decisions sometimes, like walking backwards up a hill…"

"Okay you got me there that isn't the greatest idea that I have ever come up with. Hey what's up with Jean?" Jonathan asked suddenly, Mikasa looked at him like she didn't know what to say. She didn't, Jonathan just continued his sentence. "I mean.. he likes talking with me for some reason, but like when you come over he gets all nervous. Also, he hates it when Eren comes by."

"If you haven't noticed by now, Jean doesn't really like Eren… I don't know why something about Eren he hates. Also… I don't know why he gets all nervous when I'm around, I never noticed it." Mikasa stated.

"Yeah… and he gets kind of angry when I walk off with you I can see it in his face.." Mikasa put the dots together and then paused.

"Jonathan, he-" She was interrupted by Eren.

"Goodness guys you were so far ahead!" Eren said catching up with them.

"Well we did call you guys like nine times!" Jonathan mentioned looking at Eren. "You were busy with Armin!"

"Whatever, come on Mikasa Jonathan showed me this crazy spot!" Eren mentioned, as Armin and Jonathan chased after each other.

**Year 850**

Eren, Eren's eyes opened as he remembered those nice times with Jonathan, Mikasa, and Armin. He didn't know why, but those thoughts were popping up. But he didn't mind it, Eren woke up eyes barely open and he felt two people holding onto him. But he did hear Jonathan's voice and he could make out. "This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy." Over and over again, Jonathan? Nervous? Eren would've never thought a man that big could be nervous of anything, hell Eren has seen Jonathan talk with confidence and pride to everyone. Well as time carried on, soon Jonathan was known as the second Reiner of the camp.

People looked up to Jonathan more mostly because of the fact that he was easy to talk to, and that's one of the things that Eren liked about Jonathan he was easy to talk to and not like those other guys. Reiner wasn't very easy to talk to he was always hanging out with Bertholdt and Annie. Eren paid no mind really mostly because, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie had the same idea in mind and that was to get back to their hometown and everyone seemed to respect that.

He looked over and saw Armin, and Armin looked much more scared than Jonathan. But then Eren also saw Mikasa in front of them and he wondered what the hell was going on, there were no titans insight hell he felt a bit of shade over him and wondered what was going on.

Jonathan looked at Eren and then saw that this eyes were opened. "Mikasa! Fall back! Eren is awake!" Jonathan shouted, Eren wondered why the hell the garrison was there and why was Kitz standing there. There was another small girl standing next to him, she had white hair and looked so small compared to Kitz. Jonathan looked at all of them. He knew that they were trying to kill Eren, but Eren didn't know that. He was still extremely woozy and looked like he was going to pass out at any second. Eren heard Jonathan's voice and saw Mikasa, and he snapped out of it. He looked around at all the chaos that was happening and then opened his eyes… wide.

"Eren!" Mikasa called out looking at Eren.

"What's… what's going on?" Eren questioned as he looked over at not knowing what is going on.

"They're… they're afraid Eren that's all.." Jonathan looked more panicked than usual… he didn't look like his confident self. Jonathan's hands were shaking, even though Armin seemed more nervous than him… Jonathan seemed… conflicted… afraid… and something else. But he didn't know what.

Jonathan was afraid, he was afraid. Of being killed, by humans, he would expect that the titans would kill him, but this is a whole other level. He tried to convince them earlier that they could use Eren to help. He might've got a bit angry at them for wanting to kill Eren… and now the people were a bit afraid of Jonathan afraid that h might go rogue on them. Mikasa had to calm Jonathan down, but she really didn't help the situation either she was equally as angry as Jonathan. Jonathan couldn't calm her down.

"Come on! Eren! Can help us! He isn't the enemy…" Armin said.

"Silence! I think you are just covering for him because you are with him! You all are the enemy! And I will have none of these titans inside of the walls!" He shouted out loud as he raised his hand high in the sky. "Ready…"

"Shit…" Jonathan mumbled as he stood near the trio of people.

"Fire!" Kitz shouted, Jonathan didn't expect them to fire and he saw his whole life flash before his eyes as that happened.

Jonathan knew he should've hung out with his mother more! But more importantly, he should've hung out with his friends more… Eren… Armin… Jean… Reiner… Annie… Ymir… Krista… and… Mikasa… Jonathan heard the cannon blast and he didn't know what to say. He wanted more time.

"No!" He heard Eren call out something and looked over as he felt some electricity on the ground. Suddenly all steam surrounded them, and Jonathan started sweating bcause of the steam. Everyone saw what was going on though, from the outside. Jonathan smelled something foul and disgusting, and then soon saw… a rib… a bone… he looked at Eren he was still there… but… they were surrounded by something. Loads of steam though…

The military police saw a monster, a titan… a half made titan… they knew that Eren had the intention of attacking and eating them and they weren't going to take that! Kitz shouted at the cannons. "Reload! When the steam clears we will blast these people to oblivion!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I don't suppose… you guys have a plan… do you…" Jonathan was losing hope at this point and didn't know, what to do he felt hopeless and fell to his knees. He remembered, they had the smartest cadet right next to them. "Armin! You have to have an idea!"

"I… I don't… Jonathan…" He said looking at Jonathan, why did this man have faith in him at a time like this?

"No! Armin you're smart!" Jonathan said. "You have to have some sort of plan…"

Armin did remember, a boulder. That he saw in the middle of Trost. Eren, could lift that up and then plug the hole possibly stopping, the invasion. Yeah, it could work but Eren might not be able to lift up the boulder and if he can't Armin would look bad… and they would also… probably kill them.. "I… I have an idea…"

"Then tell them! Armin!" Eren said looking at him as he felt some heartburn from the transformation he did, he also felt extremely tired. Jonathan held onto him so he wouldn't fall out.

Jonathan was looking at Eren, but Mikasa as looking at Jonathan for some bizarre reason… Mikasa was wondering when they were about to be attacked by a titan… what was he trying to say… she kept looking at Jonathan as if she didn't know what to say… Jonathan paid no mind to Mikasa though he was focused on Armin. Until… Eren pulled away from Jonathan to talk with Armin. Jonathan was there standing looking at them, and then he looked over at Mikasa who was staring right back at him. Jonathan got hot… and he turned his head quickly.

"What's the matter Jonathan?" She asked looking at him.

"Mikasa… were about to die… how can you be happy?" Jonathan asked turning to look at her, there were tears in his eyes.

"They're not going to kill us… Armin… he will convince them, he is the smartest cadet that e know." Mikasa said. "They wont believe me… they wont believe you… after you got angry… they certainty wont believe Eren. Now… I have a question."

"Yes?" Jonathan asked sitting down.

"What were you trying to say to me… during the titan attack…" Mikasa asked looking at Jonathan, Jonathan went a hot red as she asked that.

Jean took a big swig, of water as he sat on one of the steps. He was wondering what Jonathan was doing at this very second, even though they didn't talk a lot… Jean was still wondering what was going on. He cared for Jonathan, mostly because Jonathan was always there for him… hen he needed some help Jonathan was willing to help.

"What's happening to Jonathan?" Jean asked looking at Ymir as she passed by.

"I don't know, he's with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. For all we know they could be killed." She said looking at Jean and then walking away.

Jean face palmed as she said that, please don't let it be true. Eren, Mikasa, Jonathan, and Armin. Dead, sure he hated Eren. But he didn't hate Eren enough for him to die, he was kind of a rival. Jean didn't feel so well and just leaned back slightly as he sighed deeply as that happened.

"Shit, Mikasa this isn't the time I'll tell you later?" Jonathan said burying his hands into his face.

"Come on Jonathan, what you were about to say… was important." Mikasa said. "If Armin's plan fails… I would like to hear what you have to say." Jonathan paused he didn't want to say anything. He just wanted to keep quiet and he just looked the other way, quickly trying to think of a lie.

He decided to flip the conversation. "Well what do you have to say?" He asked looking at her, Jonathan saw the steam and it was almost clear. He still couldn't see the garrison group…

"I appreciate you." She spit it out, Jonathan was wondering if Mikasa was trying to spit out a lie to. It wasn't a lie, it was the farthest from a lie. Mikasa really appreciated Jonathan as a person… and she wanted to get close to him even more. Jonathan just blushed as she said that and rubbed his arm.

"I appreciate you to… and… I don't plan on dying here." Jonathan got up and so did Mikasa, they saw Armin charge out of the steam and heard his voice. Mikasa turned back at Jonathan and then embraced him, Jonathan did the same thing and looked at Eren who wasn't looking back at him.

When Eren looked back they both separated. Jonathan looked at Eren, "So… what's Armin's plan…"

"A boulder, I'm suppose to lift up a boulder that's twice the size of me and then plug up the whole. Then we can eliminate all of the titans that are in Trost…" Eren stated.

"Sounds… good…" Jonathan said looking at Eren and smiling as he rubbed the back of his head. They weren't going to die… yet…

Armin's plan… didn't work… well, they would've died if Pyxis didn't come and stop the cannon fire from happening. He decided, that the plan could work and was willing to try it. Rico, the small woman with the white hair would be helping them and Jonathan was going to be with Mikasa as they defended Eren.

Eren was ready, and he ran across the wall and then jumped down to land near the boulder, biting himself and then Jonathan saw the transformation. He landed right next to him, and saw Eren transform into the titan and Jonathan smiled. They could've been dead, but they were still alive. Alive and kicking.

Jonathan and Mikasa looked up at Eren as Eren was looking directly at them. Jonathan wondered why, maybe Eren wanted to tell them something? He was wrong, Jonathan watched as Eren raised his fist. And then lowered it, smashing his fist into the building they were standing on and Jonathan pushed Mikasa out of the way. Luckikly they were both okay, and he looked at Mikasa and she seemed as shocked as Jonathan. "Jonathan!" She shouted looking at him. "Go! I'll handle Eren just make sure no titans are near him!" She said.

"Okay Mikasa!" Jonathan said getting up and then using his ODM gear to get out of there. Jonathan turned around and saw Mikasa as she went onto the face of Eren's titan. Seemingly trying to calm him down, but then Jonathan saw Eren's fist clench… he knew something was wrong… his senses proved to be right. As he saw Eren attempt to punch Mikasa, luckily she moved quickly and then jumped back onto the floor. Jonathan saw Eren slump over, half of his face was destroyed because of the punch. It was extremely powerful. And knocked Eren down against a building.

Jonathan also saw the titans closing in and remembered what Mikasa told him to do. If they ate Eren, their chances would be all over. But… he saw Armin head over to Eren, he prayed that they would be able to talk him out of it and hopefully take back Trost. All he could do… was hope.


	8. Battle of Trost Arc: Chapter 8 - Victory

**A/N – I messed up the timeline a bit, the graduation was posted a few chapters ago but this is the real graduation. Sorry for all the confusion this is the real graduation.**

**Year 850**

Jonathan was fending off the titans, he had to make sure that they didn't get near Eren. He wasn't doing a great job, he was mostly flying around and hoping that they wouldn't touch or eat him. He was good at avoiding the titans there were at least five on him. Jonathan moved around and then looked at the titans that were following him. He backed up against a chimney, he wasn't expecting this many titans to be on him. Why wasn't Eren waking up!

Jonathan sighed as he then looked at the five titans, and then the titan jumped onto the building but Jonathan moved out of the way quickly jumping onto another building. He decided to go for it, he attached to the fallen titan and then sliced open his nape swiftly and quickly. Jonathan looked at his blades, still nice and sharp thankfully they got the HQ back so they could refill. Jonathan's gas tanks just felt full, he felt like he could take those titans on.

"God dammit Eren…" He mumbled, "Wake up…" Jonathan mumbled again as he saw multiple titans heading towards Eren. Jonathan evaded past the other titans and then went to the titan that attempted to get Eren, he sliced it down quickly. Jonathan realized how many titans he was killing. At least… five, goodness he killed a lot. At least for a cadet, he looked at the other titans but one was quickly sliced down, and Jonathan was shocked to see that. He looked at the titan that was sliced down and saw Jean right there, they were now chasing after Jean.

* * *

**Year 849**

"You're getting better at the ODM gear Jonathan." Jean stated looking at the tall long haired man as he landed on the ground, Jonathan slightly flipped his hair and looked at Jean.

"Thanks! I've been training with Mikasa and Eren a lot lately. I barley get any sleep between, that's why I just sleep when we have an off day." Jonathan mentioned as he gripped the swords of his harder, it hurt now his hands were in extreme pain. Jonathan figured missing his morning workout with Mikasa wouldn't kill him, but he wanted to workout with Mikasa.

"Maybe you should take an off day, I wouldn't want you to turn into Eren." Jean joked laughing at his own joke.

"Why do you hate Eren?" Jonathan questioned looking at Jean. Jean froze, and then looked at Jonathan.

"I think you know." Jean stated as he looked at Jonathan, Jonathan dint know. He wanted to know though, he wondered what the hell he meant by that. "What do you find about him that's annoying?" Jean asked.

"Hey-" Jonathan had to admit at some times Eren was annoying, with talking about titans and exterminating the human race. Jonathan didn't mean to be a dick, but goodness sometimes Eren acts like… Jonathan realized how much of a asshole he was being before anything came out of his mouth. "He… he's just excited that's it. We need… a bit more of that, people don't realize how quickly you can die. That fire is something we need…"

"Jonathan, you're a good guy. But, I know you want to say more about Eren. He isnt that great, and he acts like he is above us all." Jean wasn't lying, sometimes Eren would yell at Jonathan for making a mistake granted Jonathan did workout at least 3 times a day including Shadis' workouts and the Mikasa workout in the morning and he was already miserable all the time. Eren's yelling did little to nothing to him. "You don't mind the yelling?"

"When you have to look down at the person who is yelling at you it is much less intimidating. Plus, Shadis is the scariest person in my opinion. I'd rather fight a titan with my bare fists than Shadis." Jonathan mentioned, Jean smiled at that joke. "But, sometimes. I see what you mean, nobody is perfect though everyone has their flaws." Jonathan mentioned. "Eren… is fired up. But sometimes he does things that, aren't his job. Like yelling at other cadet's that's Shadis job. Me? I talk to much that's it, also I kinda skipped the last few training sessions."

"Why?" Jean asked.

"To hang out with Krista and Ymir that's it. I'm surprised that Ymir can even get out so much, she gets out almost every other day. I'm surprised that the generals don't notice anything." He mentioned as he stretched out. "Come on lets head back we only have two hours before our next session, I'm going to get a nap."

"You aren't afraid of what's out there?" Jean asked suddenly, causing Jonathan to freeze. Jonathan was deadly afraid, of what's out there.

"Yes. I'm terrified, and nervous but sometimes that's good. It's natural to be afraid of fifteen meter titans trying to eat you, but if we stay in the walls… soon we will all die. I want children one day, and I want them to be able to run outside the walls. But I know, I'm not the greatest scout it's all of us. If we were all great scouts, we could do something we could make a difference, which is probably why Eren yells a lot. Even though most of the time is un needed." Jonathan said. "I will be looking out for all of you. All of you, no matter what squad we are in I want to make sure all of you are still alive. So we can see the so called ocean Armin is talking about."

"Thanks." Jean said walking with him putting his hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Year 850**

"Something we need eh?" Jean asked standing next to Jonathan as Jonathan looked over at Jean, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and Jonathan just sighed deeply.

"Yes, Eren is something we now need. We can now finally take back Trost possibly," Jean scoffed at this as Jonathan talked and turned his back. "Are you serious?" Jonathan grabbed the shoulder of Jean forcefully and pulled him around. Jean was shocked by Jonathan's sudden aggression, Jonathan realized that and calmed a bit down. "We have a chance, to take back land from the titans. Do you know how long it has been since we took back land from the titans! Look around!" Jean did that, barely any titans… only in the front because they kept on pouring in. "We can do this!"

"Hey! What's happening with Eren?" Somebody dropped near them, it was Connie and Sasha. Jonathan guessed they didn't want to be alone, plus there were barely any titans around. Jonathan and Jean killed the other three titans that were there so now there were no titans around Eren, but if they stood all together an abnormal could jump out of nowhere.

"I don't know he's… I don't know Connie. How is the titan situation going Sasha?" Jonathan asked looking at her, she must've still been shaken up from the titan attack in the HQ. Jonathan didn't blame her he would've been shaken up to.

"It's fine, no titans around Eren." Sasha looked at Armin and Mikasa who were still on Eren. Jonathan decided it was his turn, hell. He could help, at least trying to wake up Eren. Jonathan ran over to Eren and then landed next to Mikasa.

"Don't worry, Mikasa there aren't any titans in sight. If they are any titans, Jean, Sasha, and Connie have them… hopefully…" Jonathan looked at Eren's body, he almost looked away… the eyes were still open. "Eren! Come on. Wake up! Remember, you wanted to kill all of the titans you cant kill them all if you are down!" Jonathan shouted feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins as he said that. At this point he knew if this had failed his mother would not only have to move out of Trost. But she might not have enough money to get a house inside of the walls. "Come on Eren, you can do this! We are all counting on you, this is our chance to take back land from the titans. Anything is possible!" Jonathan shouted feeling his voice breaking.

"Crap…. Jonathan… there are titans…" Armin stated. "More than one, come on… we still have to protect Eren."

"Jonathan!" Mikasa shouted. "Come on we have to protect Eren." She stated as she pulled him away from Eren.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Jonathan looked to see Connie, Sasha, and Jean fighting two titans one was coming and it was a fifteen meter. Now, a fifteen meter was extremely hard to fight because of how strong and surprisingly fast it was. Even Mikasa knew she couldn't take on one alone…. Yet. They all took on the titan, and soon was able to take it down but as the titan fell they turned around. Eren! He was up! Eren walked over to the boulder and then grabbed it, Armin realized how damn big the boulder was compared to Eren. He couldn't possibly lift it, "Come on… Eren.." Jonathan whispered under his breath as he looked at Eren.

"Jonathan!" Mikasa shouted at him again, Jonathan hoped that she wouldn't keep on saying his name like that it was like the way she said Eren. "Help me with those titans!" Jonathan realized the titans weren't focused on the scouts, they were focused on Eren. Jonathan did as told and helped Mikasa take down a titan, a fifteen meter that is. Mikasa took out the legs of the titan, and when he tripped Jonathan easily sliced the nape open.

"Why are they all headed towards Eren…" Jonathan mumbled as he saw multiple small titans running at Eren, Mikasa and Jonathan easily sliced down. It was much easier mostly because of the fact that the titans were not focused on the cadets. Jonathan then looked at Eren, the boulder. Was lifted and he was walking towards the gate. "Mikasa come on!" Jonathan shouted, but he realized the titans were walking towards something. "The garrison are on the ground!" Jonathan questioned seeing the titans now chasing after the garrison, "That's suicide…" Jonathan mentioned, Mikasa seemed to agree. But she didn't say anything, Mikasa just walked with Jonathan was Eren kept on moving the boulder.

Eren kept on walking to the gate, Jonathan couldn't believe it. Jonathan fell to his knees and Mikasa put a hand on his shoulder, Jonathan sighed deeply as he looked at Connie, Sasha, and Jean as they landed right next to him. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie, they were still alive. They… were thankfully… alive… Jonathan looked as a titan came out. But… Rico had it, she sliced open the nape of the titan as it fell to the side. And Eren, plugged in the hole. Jonathan saw though. He saw a tear come out of Rico's eyes as she raised the flare up and then fired the flare.

**Victory.**

* * *

They had to clean it up… in the next few days. Jonathan didn't mind, it took his mind off of all this chaos. "Hey Annie!" Jonathan greeted the small blonde woman as she looked up at Jonathan, she had that dead look in her eye like she always had. "That battle was crazy right…" Jonathan mentioned as he looked at Annie.

"At least we are alive…" Annie mentioned, "That's the only one drive I have."

Jonathan couldn't disagree with that, he wanted to live to. But… something h aw made him freeze in his tracks. "Annie…" Jonathan looked at a familiar looking corpse… and Annie looked at the corpse her eyes widened and looked at the corpse. "Marco." It was Marco, his fucking body was sliced in half and Jonathan couldn't believe that. Jonathan felt himself about to throw up, but Annie just walked past the body. Jonathan gently grabbed the body of Marco and carried him. "I know you're in a better place now. You deserve better than this cruel world." Jonathan said still gagging at his bloody body. "Fuck me." Jonathan put his body down. "Goodbye friend."

A few days later, Jonathan heard in court that the scouts decided to recruit Eren. Jonathan wanted to keep Eren alive, but he had to admit the military police did have some points. But at the end of the day Jonathan was Eren's friend and Jonathan wanted to keep him alive.

"Look who they let out early!" Jonathan shouted as he put his hands on the shoulder of Eren as Eren jumped and then looked back at Jonathan giving him a handshake. "Thank god that the military police didn't get their hands on you I heard they are crooked," Jonathan stated walking away

**A few days later**

It was graduation night, and everyone was in a formation. It was a orderly formation and nobody was talking, Jonathan wondered why he was excited to join the scouts. He wanted to protect his mother inside the walls and go out so she didn't have to, he knew Mikasa, Eren, and Armin were joining with him. Jonathan really had no fear, knowing his best friends would be there.

"Hey… Jonathan. What are you joining?" Conny asked looking at him.

"Scouts, weren't you going for the military police." Jonathan asked.

"I… I changed my mind. Plus you will do much better with me out there!" Conny said with a smirk.

"Same here." Jonathan turned to see Sasha right there. "I really would have no place in the military police. Plus, I heard there is better food in the scouts!"

"We are stronger in numbers guys…" He said smiling. "I'm happy to have you guys with me, and a bunch of other people join the scouts."

The top ten was as following. 10. Krista 9. Sasha 8. Conny 7. Marco 6. Jean 5. Eren 4. Annie. 3. Bertholdt 2. Reiner 1. Mikasa.

Jonathan was pretty bummed out because of the fact that he didn't make it. Mikasa always comforted him though, and he always felt happy when he was with Mikasa. Jonathan wondered if she felt the same way. When he heard about the scouts staying… he knew that a lot of people would stay.

**They didn't. **

They started moving, moving the other way. Everyone started leaving, he looked over at Annie. Even she started to leave, but he saw Annie look at him in the eyes. Jonathan gulped as he kept on looking at the people as they left. He wanted to leave, but something grabbed onto his arm he looked over. It was Eren, Jonathan nodded at Eren.

It was time, everyone had left only few people were there. Jonathan looked up, it was the commander. Commander Erwin, he was taller than expected and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. Jonathan was still in shock, that everyone had left… all he heard was. "Welcome to the scouts." Mikasa tapped on Jonathan because Jonathan looked like he was going to fall.

"Jonathan…" Eren looked at him he was the only one who wasn't doing the scout salute. Jonathan did it, and felt like he was apart of some family when he did it. He smiled, and so did Eren.

**A/N- Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be of talking after joining the scouts and them interacting with each other and the start of the 57****th**** exterior scouting mission. **


	9. Before the Storm- Chapter 9- Scouts

**Scout HQ**

Jonathan was looking around the area, the headquarters. The scouts headquarters, Jonathan was new to the area and he was looking around along with Mikasa. She had joined the scouts to, and was interested to see what was there unlike Jonathan she was jut looking straight ahead and Jonathan was looking at everything turning around and Mikasa was a bit concerned he might run into someone and then trip. "Jonathan…. Stop. Your going to trip over something." Mikasa stated as she said looking at him. As soon as she said that Jonathan stepped on a rock and then fell backwards onto the ground, Jonathan didn't hit his head but his back was in pain.

"Sorry Mikasa!" Jonathan stated as he held his back and then looked over at Mikasa who was just looking at him, she outstretched her hand and then Jonathan took her hand and then joanthan smiled at her. "Hey… you mind if I ask a personal question… I don't think you will have a answer for this… though."

Mikasa stopped and turned at Jonathan signaling him to tell her. Jonathan sighed and then thought about what he was going to say, was it going to be offensive? Or maybe it was just how Mikasa was…

"Why don't you smile?" Jonathan asked looking at her with a serious face. Mikasa was a bit taken aback by this question she looked at Jonathan and Jonathan knew he asked a bad question. "Sorry… that was un- I'm sorry."

"No. " Mikasa looked at Jonathan. "It's fine, it's just that stuff happened. You know my other mother was killed."

"Other… mother." Jonathan had to think for a second, he knew that Eren and Mikasa rally didn't look the same plus they had last names. He did know that Eren's mom died, he wanted to hear the story.

"I cant believe, I never told you." Mikasa said looking over at Jonathan and then putting the scarf on. "My mom was murdered, Eren's mom was killed. And I have been protecting Eren, because he is the last family member that is alive." She stated as Jonathan then put his hand on her shoulder.

"I shouldn't have asked, I didn't know." Jonathan said sighing. "I will help you protect Eren." He stated kneeling down and then looking at her smiling. Mikasa's eyes widened.

"No. you protect yourself Jonathan, I can protect Eren." Mikasa stated as she looked back at Jonathan and then put h hand on his shoulder, Jonathan felt her grip slightly tighten which caused Jonathan to blush deeply. "I want you to live a long life to.." Mikasa said.

"Well uh…" Jonathan blushed deeply as she said that she wasn't sure what to think of this, "We protect each other…" Jonathan said. "Especially if we are in the same squad." Jonathan stated as he looked at Mikasa. "Wouldn't you want that?"

Mikasa just turned her head in the other direction unable to meet jonathans gaze but whispered. "Yes…" Mikasa said feeling her cheeks light up, Mikasa didn't know why though. Jonathan didn't even notice, but Mikasa felt embarrassed which caused her cheeks to light up even more. "Come on lets explore more of the HQ."

"Yeah I heard Levi was going to be h-" Jonathan noticed her eyes narrow. "You know what! Maybe meeting Levi shouldn't be on your list of things to do!" Jonathan said rubbing the back of his head as he then continued walking with Mikasa.

Mikasa looked around, no one was around. It was actually very barren but something told her if they went in they would be greeted by scouts welcoming them. Or at least conversing with them, "I know you're lying." Mikasa stated.

Jonathan turned his head swiftly. He was lost, he had to think for a second before he said anything. "About?"

"What you mean tto say… when we were about to die… it wasn't I appreciate you." Mikasa said, suddenly Jonathan felt the wind stop. How did she know that, like at all Jonathan looked at Mikasa and wondered what she was going to do he wondered if she felt the same way… what Jonathan meant to say was. 'I love you' But he couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason.

"Then what did I mean to say?" Jonathan challenged turning his whole body towards Mikasa. Jonathan believed that she didn't know, or was making a bold assumption.

"Well Jonathan…" Suddenly the door opened, Jonathan and Mikasa looked at the door and then they both blushed out of embarrassment as they saw one of the Levi's squad. Oluo, he looked old like in his early fifties maybe. It was surprising that this man could move so quickly, Jonathan wondered about retirement.

"What are you two doing out here?" Oluo asked as he stepped out looking at both of them.

"Uhm nothing… uh… Mr…" Jonathan didn't know his name at all, he probably should've because Oluo looked extremely pissed off because of that fact.

"My name is Oluo… Oluo Bozado. And I am the greatest cadet in the Levi squad…" He stated smiling, "You may bow."

Jonathan bowed but Mikasa brought him back up which surprised him. For such a tough and stoic girl she was extremely touchy. Oluo seemed to appreciate his bow and so he didn't seem to mind Mikasa's ignorance towards him. Suddenly a orange haired girl walked out of the HQ.

"Oh my goodness hi! Oluo what did you tell them?" The orange haired girl asked looking at the man as Oluo just blushed slightly and looked back at the orange haired woman.

"So he's really the best in the Levi squad?" Jonathan questioned looking at the orange haired woman.

"Don't believe anything that Oluo says, he isn't really a reliable source." The orange haired woman stated as he looked back at Oluo who looked extremely embarrassed about what he had been saying to the cadets. "My name is Petra, you can come to me if you need to talk or need any help!" She stated smiling at both Jonathan and Mikasa. Jonathan didn't care what Petra said, he honestly thought Oluo was a cool guy and he thought he looked slightly cool and confident.

After that whole conversation with Oluo, and Petra. Jonathan and Mikasa went off to find their other friends. Jonathan looked at Mikasa as she walked down the street, what was she going to say and why didn't she say it now… weird… Jonathan wanted to confess his true feelings for her but… he had a slight feeling that Mikasa might have some feelings for Eren the way she says his name. But Jonathan has noticed, that Mikasa does say his name in that specific way to. Jonathan noticed her cheeks were turning red.

"Jonathan." Mikasa turned to look at him and Jonathan blushed as he saw Mikasa look back at him. "Do I have something on me?" Mikasa also had a gut feeling that Jonathan liked her, honestly. She was starting to feel some kind of way towards him, but she didn't want to rush things because Eren obviously isn't interested in her so she didn't want another chance to mess things up. She felt like she was to clingy with Eren, but Jonathan didn't seem to mind all the touching and all the walks that they went on and all the conversations they had. Still, she didn't want to risk it.

"Yes! There was a slight bug on you Mikasa!" Jonathan stated, he decided to be bold and ask a question because Jonathan was a person who liked to take big risks. "What did you think… I meant before we died?"

Fuck, Mikasa didn't know what to say for that. She had it all planned out before, now she didn't want to go through with it because she was afraid that Jonathan would reject her. But Jonathan was staring at her, Mikasa figured that it was a sign that Jonathan might be interested in her! She still didn't want to ruin a friendship. "I-" Suddenly Eren and Armin came over.

"Jonathan! Mikasa we have been looking all over for you guys! What have you guys been doing?" Armin asked looking at both of them, Mikasa thought that she was saved and she could go off with them. Jonathan still wanted a answer, but he didn't want to come off as desperate.

"We have been exploring the place together." Jonathan commented as he looked at both Armin and Eren. Armin had a slight smile on his face and Eren had a look of excitement on his face, "I take it you two are enjoying yourselves very much." Jonathan stated.

"Of course! Thanks for asking, you guys hear about the expedition that we are going on?" Eren asked eagerly as he looked at both Mikasa and Jonathan.

"Yeah, I have heard, and… it's coming up rather quickly what did they say about your titan powers? Like what are they planning to do." Jonathan asked looking at Eren.

"Actually they are going to d some tests on Eren, he wants you to come with him." Armin stated as he looked over at Eren who looked back at Armin rather shocked.

"No! I don't need his supervision!" Eren stated as he looked back at Armin.

"Can I come Eren?" Mikasa asked looking at Eren.

"No! Mikasa! You want to follow me everywhere!" Eren stated, Jonathan didn't think it was a good idea for Mikasa to go with him either because of the fact that they would be cutting into Eren and trying to make him turn into a titan. It wasn't the wisest idea to let Mikasa come.

"Mikasa…" Jonathan looked at Mikasa with a certain look. "Come over here for a minute." He stated as he started walking with Mikasa quickly as he looked back t Eren and Armin who continued to talk with them. Mikasa looked at Jonathan and crossed her arms. "Mikasa, you know they're going to be cutting into Eren, I don't think that it is the wisest idea for you to see this happening to Eren."

"Well, I trust you. Can you go with him and make sure they don't try to execute him." Mikasa said looking at Jonathan and slightly swaying back and forth slightly.

"Sure Mikasa." Jonathan said, awkward silence followed and then Jonathan rubbed his arm. "I'll see you later right?"

"Of course, Jonathan. We are in the same military branch." Mikasa said extending her arm and then balling her hand up in a fist. Jonathan gave her a fist bump having a slight red tint cross onto his face, Jonathan realized Mikasa had the same red tint only it was more less visible. "See you later…."

* * *

Jonathan and Eren walked up to the area where they would be testing on Eren. Jonathan was only slightly worried. They wouldn't execute Eren, they already had an agreement plus it would be stupid to try and execute humanities only hope. People seemed slightly surprised by Jonathan's presence, Jonathan saw Oluo and waved at him. Oluo scoffed, and then Jonathan realized the other scouts. One man had black hair and was rather tall, another man was blonde and he had his hair in a ponytail. Jonathan waved at both of them and they happily waved back, seems like they weren't like Oluo. Another woman ran up to them, she had brown hair and looked A LOT like Sasha but with glasses on. She looked super excited.

"Eren! Are you ready to begin your tests?" Was she drooling? The woman saw Jonathan out of the corner of his eye and Jonathan had to admit this freaked him out a lot, just her gaze was slightly unsettling. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Jonathan, this is sector commander Hange. Commander, this is Jonathan he will just be looking over what's happening today. Don't worry he's a scout." Eren said, Hange grabbed the hand of Jonathan and that surprised him… a lot. He blushed out fo embarrassment as the woman's grip was surprisingly strong she must be extremely eager to start. Mikasa probably knew this woman and that's why she asked Jonathan to go with Eren.

"Nice to meet you Jonathan!" Hange said shaking his hand and then slightly messing up his long hair, "Alright Eren are you ready to start?" Jonathan looked at his hand to make sure no drool was there. Fuck, there was a bit of drool. "Jonathan just sit with the other scouts for now alright?" Hange asked looking at Jonathan, he didn't mind he could get away from Hange, she wasn't a bad person but she slightly scared Jonathan.

Jonathan awkwardly sat with the other scouts the blonde was the first man to say something. "So your one of the new scouts?" Jonathan really didn't want to talk especially since he didn't know anyone. He was extremely shy in situation like these and usually kept to himself, damn he wished Mikasa would come with him everywhere… just so they could talk… or… Armin and Eren. Eren was busy now, and Armin didn't come with them he had no one to talk to except these scouts.

"Y-Yeah… my name is Jonathan." A stutter happened as he said that and he blushed deeply because of it, the other scouts noticed and realized he was visibly worried and embarrassed.

"You can relax, we aren't captain Levi we aren't going to make you run or do anything!" The blonde haired man said. "Jonathan? Whats the last name?"

"Rhodes." Jonathan figured that they regonized his name, but they didn't look that old how could they know his father. Well… Oluo might know his father…

"I've heard that last name before, Shadis keeps on talking about a Rhodes. I don't remember where from though, by the way that guy is Eld. My name is Gunther." Gunther extended out his hand and then shook his hand, Jonathan was still rather uncomfortable around these people but he didn't know why.

"You don't have to be so uptight, just be cool around us." Eld said as he looked at Jonathan with a chill smile on his face, well they did seem like they didn't do much. But Jonathan's job was to keep an eye on Eren,

He looked over at the well that they put Eren in, he didn't realize that captain Levi was right there. Man. Was he small, he was smaller than Hange Jonathan felt the captain looking over at him even though he was small he was rather intimidating. Jonathan realized they were looking down the well and shouting something, was something wrong? "My job is to keep an eye on Eren." Jonathan stated as he slightly got up and looked over at the things that were happening.

"You his body guard or something?" Oluo asked looking at Jonathan.

"No. I'm just his friend." Jonathan said.

"That's good! That's companionship! That's great! You are already learning to bond with your friends!" Eld said, he seemed extremely happy about that. Jonathan didn't know why he figured everyone in the scouting branch would get along.

Jonathan saw Eren get out of the well, his hand was all cut up from the biting. Jonathan wondered why the hell didn't it work, he did it before. Maybe he just couldn't control his powers, maybe he didn't know how to use them properly. Or maybe… he lost them? Eren sat down with Jonathan, it was still awkward because Jonathan wasn't comfortable around these men. But he was concerned about Eren, "What happened?"

"I couldn't do it…" Eren mumbled as h looked over at Jonathan, Jonathan seemed to be slightly upset but not that upset. At least he wouldn't be thrown into harms way.

"It's okay." Jonathan said as he messed up the hair of Eren, Jonathan looked over. Petra was bringing them food. "Cheer up at least we can get some food." Jonathan said with a small smile, Eren couldn't smile back he couldn't believe that he had failed the one thing that would probably make him useful in this world and he couldn't do tit.

When the food came they were given some forks and spoons to eat with. Jonathan looked at ren's now banadaged hand and wondered why didn't his titan powers work. They should've work, in the battle of Trost Jonathan saw Eren bite himself. It didn't make any sense to him. Jonathan grabbed his fork and started to eat, Eren grabbed his spoon and then Jonathan felt some electricity. "What the… oh!" Jonathan shouted jumping backwards and then seeing a cloud of dust. Eren had transformed into a semi titan…

Jonathan saw the scouts bring out their weapons and Jonathan protected Eren, Eren's hand was obviously stuck in the titans flesh. Jonathan spread his arms out and looked at the scouts. "Rookie! Move! He's dangerous!" Oluo shouted as Jonathan saw the swords out.

"No! He isnt dangerous!" Jonathan shouted as he knew his job was to protect Eren at this moment and nothing more. Why didn't the scouts understand, Eren was on their side. He wasn't trying to hurt any of them! Jonathan knew if anything went wrong he would probably be cut down with him. Unluckily for him he saw the captain walking up, he would for sure be cut down along with Eren for transforming without permission.

The Captian did something surprising though. He came alongside Jonathan. "Calm down." He said looking at all of them, Jonathan looked at Hange running over towards them. Hange was shouting and jumping as she saw Eren transform, she put her hand on the titan flesh.

"Commander!" Jonathan shouted out loud looking at Hange as she pressed her hands into the hot flesh. Hange shouted out loud as she looked at her hands, not in pain but she was excited. Man was this woman loud…

"How did you do it Eren? Was it hard? Did it hurt?" Hange asked a load of questions and Jonathan wondered if this woman was crazy or sane because it sure looked like she was slightly crazy.

"Jonathan." Jonathan looked around to see who was talking to him, he didn't see anyone. But then he remembered, he looked down. Jonathan standing at 5'11 couldn't really see Levi if he was right in front of him. Levi had to look up at him. "I congratulate you on not losing your calmness. But next time, when Eren transforms without permission and goes rogue. You kill him. Understand?" Levi asked looking at him.

"Y-Yes… Captain." Jonathan stuttered as he rubbed his arm. Jonathan thought about the upcoming expedition, and he didn't want to kill Eren even if he went rogue.

* * *

**Evening**

Jonathan came back to the barracks and was greeted by Mikasa. "Jonathan. How did today go." She said in her regular stoic tone.

"I couldn't wait to get back. I didn't know those people at all Mikasa, you should've been there. They wanted to kill Eren, because he transformed at the wrong time. They know that he is a child and.." He sat down. "... can't control his powers very well." Mikasa sat down with him. "I protected him though."

"That's why I trust you Jonathan. Thank you." Mikasa said giving him a hug causing Jonathan to blush deeply but he embraced her back.

"No problem Mikasa…" Jonathan said back as he hoped that she didn't see the blush on his face, he pulled back and so did Mikasa. They both looked up at the sky at the stars.

**"You ready for the expedition?" Mikasa asked**.


	10. Female Titan Arc: Chapter 10 - Good Luck

**Barracks**

"Why do you always walk with me Mikasa?" Jonathan questioned as they both walked down the streets of the barracks, they had just finished eating lunch and they were about to go train again for the next three hours. But they had a few hours of free time before, so Jonathan figured he would walk around and converse with people. Mikasa had been following him around for the past few days, he didn't mind it. At all, in fact he loved having Mikasa around she was someone to talk to.

"Because, I like talking with you Jonathan. It makes me forget about the world sometimes." Mikasa said lowering her head and slightly looking at Jonathan's boots she put her scarf up to her face.

"You put on that scarf a lot when your around me why is that?" Jonathan asked, which caused Mikasa's eyes to widen. She felt her cheeks turn bright red, luckily for her he couldn't see it though because of the fact that her scarf was there.

"Well… Jonathan it's just that…" Mikasa shivered as she looked at Jonathan's hand reached up to her scarf. "Don't!" Mikasa grabbed the hand of Jonathan quickly causing Jonathan's whole body to surge with adrenaline. Mikasa felt air on her cheeks, the scarf… slid down and her red cheeks were showing…

"So… that's why…" Jonathan said also blushing, cadets were watching it was rare that you saw Mikasa blushing and embarrassed. Mikasa quickly let go of his hand and ran away. Jonathan said nothing, as he looked around the cadets were now looking at him. Jonathan just turned around and also ran.

Most of the secrets, were out. The secret that Mikasa liked Jonathan, and Jonathan liked Mikasa. The cadets were passing the rumors around like a wildfire, it was pretty grave considering Mikasa was one of the best scouts and so was Jonathan they were both in the top ten. Except no one expected Mikasa to fall in love with someone, at all.

Mikasa arrived at training, and all eyes were on her. Mikasa didn't care though, the only thing she cared about was jonat- Jonathan. Where was he? Mikasa looked around and she didn't see any Jonathan, Eren heard about the rumors. But he didn't care honestly, he was looking for Jonathan to along with Armin. Ymir was at training and just figured he was skipping, "It's only natural. He's probably embarrassed." Ymir said as she lined up with the other scouts.

"Understandable, but where is he?" Armin asked as he looked at Eren. "Mikasa do you know where he is."

"The forest… where he always hangs out by himself." Mikasa said as she remembered when Jonathan was upset about something, she found him in the forest just sleeping against the tree with a book in his hand.

"Can we skip training if we look for him?" Ymir asked turning around looking at Mikasa. Mikasa looked back at Ymir, and Ymir got the message turned back around quickly.

"Do you guys have an idea where Jonathan is?" Krista asked all of them, Jean, Sasha and Connie looked in the same direction as all of the commotion occurred. They came over.

"Jonathan is missing?" Sasha asked looking over to see if she could find him. It wasn't easy for Jonathan to hide, other than Reiner and Bertholdt he would be the tallest person there standing at 5'11.

"Yeah I don't see him anywhere." Connie said as he also looked around. "Shouldn't we tell someone before training starts?"

"Well maybe he is sick?" Sasha suggested.

"Jonathan sick? Never." Krista commented. "He's always healthy."

"He's in the forest!" Mikasa said quite loudly. "It's my fault…" She muttered. "Lets… do training first…"

"As long as he is still inside the walls he is alive. Don't worry." Armin commented as he looks at all of them.

* * *

They did the training, but during all of it none of them performed very well. Because of the fact, that Jonathan was gone and they couldn't wait to try and find them. After the training Mikasa was the first one out there, looking around in the forest for him. She was wrong, turns out. Jonathan was near a lake, sitting under a tree tossing stones into the lake. He seemed happy, he seemed at peace…. Mikasa walked up to him and looked at him. Jonathan turned his head softly. "Sorry." Jonathan said.

"Your always apologizing Jonathan…" She said crossing her arms. "You had everyone worried sick… even Ymir is searching out for you."

"No… I just stumbled along you." Ymir said across the river smiling at Jonathan. "We could've missed all that training to find you though, so I'm pretty mad we still did training."

"We?" Jonathan questioned as he then felt a hand on both his shoulders, Sasha on one side and Connie on the other. "Sasha! Connie?"

Jonathan was shocked this many people were looking for him. He was greeted with a hug from Sasha. "Next time can you bring us with you if your skipping training?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah that's unfair." Ymir said as Jonathan got up. "Also, your welcome I told them you were sick. So your not getting any type of punishment."

Jonathan just smiles. "I, I love you guys."

"He protected Eren like it was his job." Gunther commented as he ate with the Levi squad, Captain Levi himself was there.

"Understandable, Eren is probably our only hope. So we can see anything outside the walls. I must, admit. I believe that we overreacted." Petra admitted as she took a bite out of her stale bread, Eld was also disappointed in himself for over reacting. They later made it up to Eren by biting themselves, but they couldn't shake the image of Jonathan willing to die for his friend Eren.

"I hope that the rookies are ready for their first expedition. You know how many kills that each one of them got in?" Eld asked wanting to know which rookie that he could rely on.

"Eren got the most I'm pretty sure, no one was there to record them except the wall garrison. And everybody but Rico is dead." Oluo stated, "But, Eren is useless in his human form. He didn't get to strike down one titan before he was eaten, or at least that's what I overheard from the rookies. All the cadets like to gossip a lot."

"What other gossip have you received?" Petra asked looking at Oluo, he scoffed as he took a sip out of his tea. But he decided to tell, he did do a lot of eavesdropping in his free time.

"Jonathan, had the most kills. It ranges from five to eleven." Oluo stated as he looked at all of them, they all seemed extremely impressed. Levi didn't seem to react, but inside Levi knew that Jonathan could be a real threat on the scouts.

"That's… like… a lot." Gunther stated as he looked at Oluo, "Even three titan kills would be looked at as impressive." Gunther stated as he took a spoonful of soup and put it into his mouth.

"We cant put that much faith into a rookie." Levi stated as he sipped his cup of tea weirdly. "Trusting on person will always get someone killed, we have thousands of people on the scout regiment." Levi stated as he then got up. "You guys better be ready for the expedition tomorrow."

* * *

"I told you Jane, Jonathan will be fine. I have taught him everything that he knows." Shadis said as he took a sip of tea as Jane was walking back and forth. Jane looked back at Shadis and sighed deeply. "You have to trust me on this one, I heard his kills in Trost. The boy had at least five kills…" Shadis said, "Not even I… in the first expedition did I have five kills, three maybe. Which was above average. But, the key word is at least five. Some people said that he had eleven, Jane I know that you don't like this but your son is probably the next greatest thing." Shadis said as he looked at the small woman as she sat down next to Shadis.

"Keith. I want you to come to me, if Jonathan dies. Understood, I don't want that Levi Ackerman prick at my doorsteps if my son dies. I want you." She stated looking at Keith which surprised him deeply.

"Alright, will do. Ma'am." Keith said as he then got up from the table. Jane grabbed his arm.

"Stay, at least for dessert…" Jane said, which made Shadis look at her. Not a terrifying look but a nice and tender look. It wasn't a look that he would give any of the cadets, Shadis sat back down and Jane heard a slight crack in his back. "You really should get that checked out."

"I'm not young like you Jane." Shadis said giving her a small smile as he looked at her getting up to her cabinet.

"I'm not young I'm like 37." Jane said blushing at the compliment as she brought out the powdered treat, "It's something that Alan always liked to eat, he was surprisingly fit. He literally ate this all the time." Jane said smiling as she placed the pastry in front of Shadis and then sitting down herself and taking a bit. "Don't worry, I just brought it today." Shadis did take a bite out of it and felt slightly dizzy. "You must not eat sugar a lot."

"I don't." Shadis said as he put the pastry down and holding his head for a second. "Sorry, all this sugar at once is making me feel dizzy it's going to be gone in a few."

"Alan, never had that problem because he would always be eating this stuff." She stated, "Come to think of it he was extremely jittery."

"Yeah he always was running around but after training he was absolutely drained. Maybe a sugar rush." Shadis suggest as Jane giggled at that idea. Something about her giggle made Shadis smile, and Jane noticed that smile on Shadis. It was a smile that she hadn't seen for a long time.

"We should do this again." Jane stated looking at Shadis smile. "That's the first time I have seen you smile like this. You should do it more often…"

Shadis smile stayed the same it seemed like this was the most that he could smile, it wasn't really impressive it was like a small smile… But none the less it was a smile.

* * *

"Jonathan. You look a bit distracted. Come on get some rest we are going to go out tomorrow." Armin stated walking up to Jonathan, who was sitting in a cross legged position with his arms crossed. He looked at Armin.

"Oh! Hey Armin! I'm sorry, it's just that. You remember Annie? I've just been thinking about her." Jonathan said lowering his head. "I mean, she was a alright person. We talked, every once in a while. She seemed like a nice person I just wish I got to know her better. And now she's gone, well in military police." He stated looking at Armin who sat right next to him. He heard footsteps and turned his head, Mikasa was right there. "Oh hey Mikasa." Jonathan took a look at her face, it looked concerned and slightly saddened. "Any-" Jonathan looked at her face closely. "Mikasa are you sick or something?"

"I need to talk with you alone." Mikasa stated looking at Armin. "You guys can finish your conversation though, it's not important." Mikasa walked away from Jonathan putting her scarf up and Jonathan stares at Mikasa as she walks away.

"You think she likes me?" Jonathan asked bluntly as he looked right at Armin. Armin was taken aback but he understood why Jonathan would think that.

"Mikasa doesn't show any emotion really…" Armin stated. "I'm not going to day anything yet… you like her? Jonathan?" Armin asked

"What? Why would you think that?" Jonathan asked eyes wide and blushing deeply.

"Jonathan even if it's the slightest blush, you blush around her. You obviously have a sweet spot for Mikasa." Armin said.

"Please!" Jonathan got into Armin's face quickly and looked at him. "Don't tell anyone! Especially Eren!" Jonathan said looking around making sure no one was around them.

"Calm down… I wont…" Armin said slightly backing up.

"If i ask her out will she say yes? Come on there's been a bond for the past year!" Jonathan said Armin heard the slight whining in his voice. "Does she like Eren?"

"Uhm! Jonathan these questions aren't in a book, I would have to ask them that!" Armin said slightly putting his hands up hoping to calm down the bigger man.

"But Armin! I have to-" Jonathan tripped and fell onto Armin, Armin's frail frame couldn't really hold Jonathan so they fell onto each other. "Sorry…" Jonathan looked at Armin feeling his hot breath and blushing at this. "This is… this is weird." He commented

"Mikasa!" Armin shouted looking at her as Mikasa looked slightly amused. Even though she wasn't smiling Armin could tell when she was slightly amused.

"Mikasa! Crap, we can talk now if you want to!" Jonathan got up quickly and then went with Mikasa. Mikasa looks at Jonathan but then nods and continues to walk with him. "Sorry, I accidentally tripped and fell onto Armin."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Mikasa said something which made Jonathan stop. Was that a joke?... Mikasa telling a joke? Or was she serious. Mikasa realized he stopped and then turned around. "Problem?"

"Mikasa you know me and Armin aren't together right!" Jonathan said blushing deeply as he looked at Mikasa. Mikasa just walked over. Jonathan slightly backed up and Mikasa touched his shoulder.

"I know." Mikasa said. "I came here to ask… you to promise me… that you wont die… " Mikasa said touching his other shoulder. "Come…"

"Your very touchy! Have I ever told you that?" Jonathan said as he blushed deeply. Do it. Do it, Jonathan heard his mind screaming he wanted to make a move… kiss her. Jonathan wondered if Mikasa felt the same way as him. He looked away from Mikasa.

Mikasa touched his cheek and then turned his head towards her. "Yes." She said blushing deeply, this time Jonathan saw her blush. "Come on… let's look at the stars."

"Okay… but don't we have to sleep…" He questioned blushing even deeper than Mikasa as he felt her nice and soft hand on his face.

"We wont be gone that long." Mikasa said. "But. What we do. Stays. Between. Us."

"Mikasa." Jonathan was extremely nervous at this point and looked at Mikasa his cheeks were now as red as her scarf. "What… are you talking about?"

* * *

"Just come on." Mikasa said taking the hand of Jonathan and then walking with him. Jonathan looked around to make sure no one was around, no one was. She took him into a part of a forest where Bertholdt, Reiner, Eren, Armin, and Jonathan went on their first night in the cadets. "You remember this place?"

"Of course, I go up here on special nights." Jonathan mentioned looking at Mikasa as he realized her grip was very light, he was the one that had a firm grip on her hand. "I was… planning on coming up here, before the expedition." Jonathan said looking at Mikasa as Mikasa gave him a light blush. "You wanted to say something?" Jonathan asked rubbing his arm.

Mikasa didn't know what to say, she looked at Jonathan and then looked around at the sights. She didn't know if she should make a move onto him… Jonathan he was a good. Well, he acted like a man already even though he was only 15 he acted like a man. The fact that he went looking for her constantly during their missions, the fact that he almost got himself killed… just to check on Mikasa and make sure she was okay. Mikasa felt like she didn't deserve him, what has she done for Jonathan? She couldn't think of anything, she just stood there looking at him not blinking she felt her eyes about to tear…

"Because I want to say something." It was time for Jonathan to stop being such a coward, Jonathan figured it was now or never he had read about these scenarios. Mikasa was shocked by this but Jonathan swifltly took her hands and Mikasa caught off guard looked at him in the eyes as he towered over her. He looked down, and then smiled it was a nice a bright smile Mikasa couldn't help but turn her head that smile made her want to smile back. It was a smile, that made her feel someway… "We don't tell anyone about this… but Mikasa. These… fuck, it's been years now… years since we have known each other. Everyday, I'm happy… to see you. You bring, joy. Into my life, whether it's fighting for my life or just doing some running. You. Keep me moving." Jonathan said looking down at her. "I uh…" He turned his head. "Hope you feel the same way about me…"

"Jonathan…" Mikasa pulled him in close which surprised Jonathan and Mikasa gave him a kiss on the lips touching his face. They were there for a while, but Jonathan pulled back for some air. His face being extremely red and he looked down and rubbed his arm.

"Heheh…" He nervously chuckled at what just happened, his legs… they felt weak. They slightly shook, "Holy… I'm sorry… I knew they were risks talking with pretty girls but I didn't know this was one of them."

"Don't worry about it." Mikasa said blushing at him deeply. "Were… not going to be in the same. Squadron, so that… was a good luck kiss… please stay alive Jonathan." She said kissing him again.

"I'll do it for you. Mikasa." Jonathan said.

"Also. Protect Armin, and help the people out in your squadron." Mikasa said.

"Got it." Jonathan said going in for yet another kiss, he couldn't get enough of Mikasa and how she felt. She was all muscly, but Jonathan actually liked it…

* * *

**Day of the Expedition**

The horses started to ride out of the walls, Jonathan took one more look back at the walls and sighed. He also yawned, he guessed that he was up to late last night. He couldn't stop thinking about his sweetheart, well… now sweetheart Mikasa. He figured that she would be okay… right… she is Mikasa after all. Probably one of the best scouts out there!

Jonathan was with Armin luckily, someone that he knew and not a random person. His and Armin's jobs were suppose to be alerting people of any sudden danger so far nothing. Jonathan did see multiple smoke signals in the distance though. "How did it go with Mikasa." Armin asked.

Jonathan knew he could trust Armin, he wasn't a snitch and plus he already knew of the whole thing. Plus he could go to Armin for relationship advice… why him? Jonathan didn't know he was smart. "Good," Jonathan said with a smirk remembering that kiss Mikasa gave him. "Shit." Jonathan sees a titan in the corner of his eye, it wasn't his responsibility but the people who were over there had to fire a red flare. "We just outrun these fuckers?" Jonathan asked realizing the people weren't really attacking them.

"We do, it's just that we have to make sure no other titans are around. Or… especially an abnormal… those are the most dangerous they don't care where they are going. It's like… they know what we are doing…" Armin remarked as he kept on riding.

"Really?" He asked looking at him as he kept on riding, Jonathan looked to the right. Fucking black smoke, Jonathan knew something big was coming he got his canister ready. Jonathan pulled out the flare and loaded the canister.

A titan speed walked out of the forest, Jonathan resisted the urge to laugh mostly because he knew that titan could eat him alive in a very painful death. The walk was extremely quick, and Jonathan didn't know what to think of it. He just fired the black canister, Dieter comes out of the forest with the titan and Jonathan sees that the titan wasn't attacking him Dieter and Cis came over. "Alright line him up!" Dieter shouted as he then attacked to the titans leg and then sliced the heel open, "Now! Cis!" Cis jumped up and then cut the nape of the titan and Jonathan saw the steam come out. But… something else… was wrong… oddly wrong…

"Something wrong Jonathan?" Armin asked looking at him. Jonathan looked around and saw nothing. Well, nothing except a titan sprinting at them… a titan… sprinting at them? Jonathan turned back swiftly, a titan... with blonde hair? Impossible.

**"That's… not… a fucking titan… is it?" Jonathan asked with his eyes wide open.**


	11. Female Titan Arc: Chapter 11 - Missed

Jonathan looked back at the titan that was chasing them, and he panicked. He had never seen this before, wait… that was an intelligent titan… just like Eren! It wasn't abnormal! He kept on riding with Armin by his side. "Don't die on me Armin!" He shouted out loud as he continued to ride the horse next to him. Armin nodded at Jonathan and then continued to ride with him.

The titan just ignored them though as it kept on sprinting. The titan didn't look male, it looked like a she. A female intelligent titan? That was new, Jonathan wondered if it was related to the titan that Eren had… but right now his survival was his number one priority. Jonathan kept on riding and hoped that the titan wouldn't try and eat him, it was getting closer and closer the horses were no match for the titan!

Jonathan saw the titan sprint past them… weird it wasn't trying to hurt them? "Cis! Watch out!" Jonathan stood corrected as the titan raised her foot and then stomped onto Cis. Jonathan's eyes widened as blood came onto his face, Jonathan wasn't confident in these situations, no buildings around him he couldn't use his ODM gear he had to trust his horse in this situations. And the horses weren't really faster than the titans, well barely faster.

Dieter saw that Cis had just died in front of his face and he wanted to avenge him. He took to the air and then used his ODM gear to latch onto the titan. Dieter than attempted to cut the titan and then Jonathan felt some blood on him, the female titan grabbed the ODM gear and then threw Dieter into the ground. The body almost hit the face of Jonathan as he rode the horses past, he looked right at Armin. "Stay close Armin!"

"Trust me I will!" Armin shouted out loud and then going right next to him and then they both looked at the female titan as it was now behind them. She slammed Dieter down hard there was no way that he lived that. Jonathan looked behind as the female's titans foot raised up above their head.

"Oh… no…" Jonathan mumbled looking up at the foot.

* * *

**Year 850**

"Okay so what you are trying to tell me…" Jonathan was following Armin as Armin was looking out into space as he continued to walk with Jonathan. "Is that the ocean is a huge body of saltwater. How big though?" Jonathan asked looking at Armin.

"Huge. Jonathan, it's bigger than all of the walls. Maybe even bigger, there are islands on the other side of it. I thought that you borrowed the book." Armin looked at Jonathan slightly raising a brow and looking at him, Jonathan stopped. Honestly, he just wnatef to hear it from Armin because he liked having somone to talk to. Jonathan decided to tell Armin the truth what is the worse that could happen.

"Honestly, I just wanted to hear it from you… I need someone to talk to." Jonathan said smiling slightly, that seemed to bring a smile onto Armin's face and Jonathan was glad as he continued to walk with him. "Trost eh? I'm survived that I even survived."

Armin dodged the last question. "Don't you have Mikasa to talk to, she seems to want to talk with you all the time." Armin asked.

"She's been focused on Eren for the past couple of weeks, and honestly. I don't blame her, I was just checking in on Eren. He seems to be doing fine, he is out of his coma which is good." Jonathan stated as he looked down at Armin. "But… you don't want to talk about Trost?" Jonathan asked raising a eyebrow at Armin. He didn't want to ask any inappropriate questions to Armin and make him upset, hell that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Hmm?" Armin asked looking at Jonathan, Armin was tying to evade the question. In fact he was trying to buy himself more time so he could truly tell what he feels about Trost. It was scary, and Armin didn't want to look like a sissy in front of his friend. Jonathan was the one with probably the most kills, everyone saw him killing titans and no one could deny how good he was on the battle field. He was just like a tall version of Mikasa.

"If you don't want to talk about it we could always talk about food or something." As soon as he said food, Jonathan heard footsteps running his way and the next thing he knew he felt breathing on the back of his neck. Heavy, and hot breathing. Jonathan froze as he felt breathing on the back of his neck, luckikly Jonathan also went shopping he pulled out his bag he was going to eat the baked potato later… mostly because he got it first and hot. But Sasha, well Jonathan liked Sasha… as a friend a lot. She was great to talk to, but… sometimes a accent came out when she was speaking. Jonathan loved the accent but Sasha… she really didnt like the accent. "Here Sasha…." Jonathan turned around and saw Sasha right there drooling, Jonathan gave her the potato.

"Thanks Jonathan!" She said as she bit into the potato, Jonathan realized that she stopped biting and chewing on the potato as soon as it entered her mouth.

"Something wrong?" Jonathan questioned looking at her.

"Hot!" She shouted out loud as she blew onto the potato furiously, Jonathan just looked at her not knowing how to feel about this and then Sasha felt the potato cool. "Thanks…" She ran away eating the potato.

"How can this girl, eat so much. Yet stay, so thin." Jonathan questioned, as he turned around and looked at Armin.

"Trost, was terrifying. Do you remember… I was almost eaten by a titan. I was in it's mouth, and so was Eren." Armin said blankly. Jonathan realized he probably brought up some bad memories, in fact Armin and Jonathan were just kids and fear was a big part of their life.

"I'm sorry…" Jonathan said.

"No, you asked how I felt." Armin said looking back at Jonathan blankly. "How about you? How did you like Trost?" Jonathan felt like Armin was trying to taunt him got some reason. But Jonathan shrugged and then looked at Armin.

"I mean… I kind of avoided titans and only attacked them from behind." Jonathan stated rubbing the back of his head. "I was just… fuck. I'm not great or anything Armin."

"Wait you don't believe that you are one of the greatest scouts alive?" Armin questioned. "Well one of the greatest cadets, Mikasa was talking to me about how you saved those people and fought the merchant. Well, not fought but he didn't put up a good enough fight."

"Don't ever call me the greatest alive again." Jonathan said looking at Armin, and Armin looked at him extremely nervously as he backed up. "I'm sorry!" Jonathan realized he was shouting, he didn't mean to do that to Armin of all people.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have said anything." Armin said.

"No! Don't ever say that! I'm sorry Armin!" Jonathan said looking at him, "Stand up for yourself more. You should learn from Ymir." Jonathan said smirking as he looked at Armin.

"Ymir loves to bully me I could never talk to her." Armin said jokingly as he looked at Jonathan. "Alright I should… be going, I have to return this book. It's due in a few hours, I'll see you later Jonathan." Armin said smiling at him.

"Talking about me?" Jonathan turned his head to see Ymir right there and smiling. Ymir was crossing her arms and in her regular attire, a gray shirt brown jeans and brown shoes. Very, very plain. Jonathan just slightly smiled at Ymir. He enjoyed seeing Ymir, he liked talking with her… well Mikasa was his favorite… to talk to.

"I assume you heard the conversation." Jonathan said crossing his arms used to her bossy conversations and bossy attitude. He liked it honestly, she wasn't a sissy at all. Ymir was also honest, brutally honest Jonathan loved that about her.

"I was actually following you guys. You have interesting conversations, we should talk more." Ymir suggested.

"We should. Wait, you heard everything." Jonathan asked.

"Yeah… so for the next expedition. I'm staying by you so I can do less work," She said smirking and smiling at Jonathan.

"You never want to do any work do you?" Jonathan asked looking at Ymir.

"You know me so well…" Ymir said walking with him smirking and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You ready for the expedition?" Jonathan asked looking at Ymir.

"People help me survive, I just use them and then I flee.. well sometimes I attack the titans. They aren't really doing anything." Ymir stated as she walked with Jonathan. "Plus we got a few weeks. I might sleep in this week, you got my back on the excuses right."

"Ymir. Come on, why don't you train with us…." Jonathan asked looking at Ymir as she just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm lazy. Also, I don't want to be the savior while everyone sits back." Ymir said as she walked ahead of Jonathan.

"But don't you…" Jonathan was going to say something but ymi turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Exactly." Ymir said. "I live for myself."

"Then why did you join… the cadets? If you were living for yourself?" Jonathan asked, that is something he wanted to know why would she join the most selfless job in the world if she wanted to live for herself?

"Benefits, I'm pretty sure the military police would've been better though because I heard most of them were crooked. Which means more money… but the scouts get more access to food. So I know that Sasha is happy." Ymir stated. "You noticed how she talks funny and then goes back to her regular voice…"

"I think that might be her normal voice…" Jonathan mentioned. "You probably shouldn't comment on it…" Jonathan said looking at Ymir.

"It's just a voice I don't know why she is all sensitive about it." Ymir said.

"Well. You did just say that she talks funny.." Jonathan mentioned.

"I did didn't I." She sighed and then held her head. "Come on, all this talking is making me tired. I'm going to go take a nap. See you later Johnny." Ymir said as she walked away from Jonathan waving at him.

"Johnny?" Jonathan questioned as he scratched his head.

* * *

**Missed. **

Barley, the titan missed and then sprinted in front of Armin and Jonathan. "Goodness, how did the titan miss us?" Jonathan questioned as he looked at the titan and then slowed down the horse slightly, the female titan stopped all of a sudden though. "Shit…" The titan stopped and then Jonathan grabbed his blades.

"Jonathan don't!" Armin shouted as Jonathan got on top of his horse and then jumped up he then attached to the titan. He then used his ODM gear and then the titan grabbed the wire and then swung him around and then the titan stopped with the swinging really quick. Jonathan was surprised, he thought the titan was going to slam him into the ground.

"Fuck!" Jonathan shouted as he started to struggle, but he saw the titan look at him. Blue eyes, piercing blue eyes looking straight through his soul. Jonathan gulped as he looked at the titan and closed his eyes, he felt a tear go out of his eyes. All he could think about, was his mother and Mikasa. Jonathan was afraid. He saw Armin though, get off his horse and grabbed his blades. "Armin! Run!" Jonathan shouted as the titan looked at Armin and dropped Jonathan. "Huh!"

The titan grabbed Armin by the hood and prevented him from using his ODM gear, Jonathan wondered why the hell Armin charged at the titan, it must've been adrenaline. A overlod of adrenaline can do that to a guy. The female titan looked at Jonathan and Armin both, and then dropped Armin. The titan took one final look, and then ran away. Jonathan sighed deeply as that happened and then looked at Armin and walked over. "I'm sorry, Jonathan… I froze… I couldn't do anything…" Jonathan didn't say anything and hugged Armin. "Bu-"

"Thank you." Jonathan said rubbing the back of Armin as Armin hugged Jonathan back. Armin felt something wet down his back, Jonathan kept hugging him. Armin heard a whimper.

"Jonathan we have to get back on our horses!" Armin shouted as he pulled back from Jonathan, he was crying. A tough soldier like Jonathan crying? Armin had figured after Trost Jonathan would be okay now… but, Armin guessed that Jonathan had never come close to death. Jonathan thought about Mikasa, and his mother what would they do with him gone. Maybe that good luck kiss from Mikasa was working for Jonathan. He was glad, but at the same time scared, and worried this made him think about Mikasa and wonder how she was doing.

"Armin! Jonathan!" They heard a voice and looked to the right, there Reiner, and Jean were riding on horses. Luckily Jonathan's and Armin's horse didn't run off and Jonathan got back on his own horse, hoping Armin wouldn't tell anyone that he was crying.

Jonathan started to ride his horse along with Jean, Reiner, and Armin. Jonathan kept on riding but he kept his head down, some tears leaked out of his eyes. Jonathan had never been this close to death, but the biggest question for him was. Why didn't the titan kill him, why didn't the titan killed Armin. It's like, the titan knew who we were… "Come on we have to catch up to her!" Reiner shouted as he kept on riding his horse through the trees. Jonathan figured that wasn't a good idea.

Especially considering that the titan choose to spare Jonathan and Armin. It wasn't that far ahead, Jean decided to make the first move getting on top of his horse and attempting to use his ODM gear to hook onto the leg of the titan. But the titan was smart, it moved out of the way and that shocked the hell out of Jean. Armin rode beside the titan and then the titan reached down and took out Armin's horse. Armin's body flew directly at Jonathan and hit Jonathan hard. Jonathan's head recolived from the impact and he fell off of his horse. The horse in panic stepped on the thigh of Jonathan causing Jonathan to shout out loud, and then the horse galloped away.

Jonathan covered his mouth so he wouldn't attract more titans to the area. Armin was out though, Jonathan felt Armin's head connect with him. Jonathan crawled over to Armin and then looked at his unconscious body, Jonathan felt his pulse. Good still alive, "Reiner! Kill that bastard!" Jonathan shouted out loud as he got up himself and then grabbed his blades, and then gripped them tightly.

Jonathan saw Reiner nod at him and then Reiner attempted to attack the titan. The female titan was looking right at Jonathan though, the titan seemed to be shocked… about what Jonathan said. "You aren't going to hut anybody anymore!" Jonathan shouted as he then attempted to fire his ODM gear, but he felt something inside of it. "Fuck! Are you serious?" His ODM gear was damaged, must've been jammed as Armin was thrown at him. Jonathan looked up and all he saw was Reiner near the nape. "DO it!" he shouted, but then the female titan raised her hand and then trapped Reiner. "No…" Jonathan mumbled, and then saw the female titan lift her thumb and then squish Reiner under it. Blood was everywhere.

"Reiner… you cant…" Jean stumbled as he looked at the female titan.

"He… fu-" Reiner burst out of the palm of the female titan, as more blood spewed everywhere.

"Let's go!" Reiner landed and realized all the horses were gone. "Damn!" Reiner shouted and then ran, "Lets go she's distracted!"

"I'm going to get Armin!" Jonathan shouted lifting Armin up and running with them. Jonathan felt Armin slightly move. "Armin you're awake?" He questioned.

"Yes…" Armin noticed that the female titan was running away from them… running away… to where Eren was…

**What was the titan planning?**


	12. Female Titan Arc: Chapter 12 - Bite

Reiner, Jonathan, Armin, and Jean had been running for a while their horses were gone and Jonathan wasn't sure if there was a horse for miles. The female titan was heading to the center of the group where Eren was, and they had no way to warn anyone. Jonathan sighed deeply as he sat up against the tree and watched as Jean tried to whistle for a horse to come.

"It's not going to work Jean, you have been doing that for the past few minutes. You would've thought that a horse would've ran through by now!" Jonathan spat as Jean looked back at him.

"Whats your problem?" Jean asked turning his head towards Jonathan. "Reiner had his horse come back, but for some reas-"

"That's right! Reiner's horse came back because he did it correctly! Yours wont come back because your awful at this shit!" Jonathan spat again realizing how aggressive he was being towards Jean. Jean then walked towards him, with an intent to hurt him.

"Jean." Armin looked right at Jean as Jean turned his head. "He isnt himself." Armin said right in front of Jonathan, which made Jonathan even more angry. Jonathan got up quickly.

"Jonathan!" Reiner shouted at him as he stopped bandaging up Armin, "Control yourself." Reiner said as he looked over at Jonathan. "Now isnt the time to turn on each other who knows how long we could be out here."

That's why Jonathan was so upset, he didn't want to stay out there. He kept on thinking about Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa, he wanted to be near Mikasa as he turned his head and crossed his arms. After Armin was bandaged up he came over to Jonathan who had his arms crossed and was looking out onto the plains, where thankfully no Titans roamed. "What's the matter?" Armin asked looking at Jonathan.

"Nothing." Jonathan said crossing his arms and turning his head. "You seem a bit spaced out to, your eyes are wider than normal." He said as he looked at Armin. Armin was thinking, but he was surprised that Jonathan noticed so quickly he paused for a moment. "I know. I've seen what you have seen."'

"That titan. Looked at us…" Armin said remembering the blue eyes of the Titan, Armin thought it wasn't an abnormal. He thought it was an intelligent Titan just like Eren, the question is. Who is inside of the Titan, and why are they doing these things… murdering soldiers. More importantly why is it heading towards Eren! "That Titan was headed for something." Armin stated as he looked at Jonathan. "She was headed for Eren."

"What does she want with Eren…" Jonathan questioned as he looked at Armin, Armin looked as confused as Jonathan. He wasn't sure either, "I can tell that your not sure, you want to know what I think." Armin turned to him as if he was paying attention to Jonathan. "Honestly, maybe… That Titan wants Eren's titan powers?" He suggested. "I know it's a long shot."

"No. You might be right, because that Titan may not be a Titan. It may be a transforming Titan like Eren!" Armin heard something, Jean fired his emergency flare. Jean was hoping that someone would come towards the flare, someone anyone. He knew other scouts were dying and needed more help, but Jean didn't want to be stranded with only two horses.

"Sorry. Jean." Jonathan said out of the blue as he got up and ran his hand through his long hair, "I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Everyone is on edge, I don't blame you Jonathan it's our first mission outside of the walls. I would expect someone to snap at some point." Jean said looking at Jonathan, he did accept the apology because it's their first mission out.

Suddenly they heard galloping. Reiner, and Jean looked into the direction as Reiner finished bandaging up Armin. Reiner and Jean got up and looked at the horses coming. "Come on…" Armin put his hand onto Jonathan and Jonathan just looked at him. "You have to calm down though."

"Sorry… It's just that. Mikasa gave me… a good luck kiss… and I'm hoping that it's going to work…" He said blushing deeply at the idea as he turned his head towards the galloping. Blonde hair waving in the air, it was Krista…

* * *

**Flashback (Year 849) **

Jonathan got kicked in the shin hard by Annie when he was practicing MMA with her. Only one person could tell and that was Krista, Krista came to him after practice and looked at Jonathan as he rubbed his shin. It wasn't really noticeable, but he was stumbling and wobbling a lot. Krista only noticed because Jonathan was behind her when he ran, surprisingly no one else questioned why Jonathan was so slow.

"Jonathan, are you okay?" Krista asked looking at him with a cold rag in her hand as she walked over to him, she had soaked it in cold water so that she could wrap it around his shin. She figured that was the only thing that she could do because she couldn't do much about a bruised muscle except ice it.

Jonathan was surprised that she came over a slight blush crossed his face and then he gave her a nice smile. "Hello, Krista. What do you need?" Jonathan said in the most polite voice. Jonathan had a slight crush on Krista, but honestly. Who didn't, she was a literal goddess, and Jonathan loved her blonde hair.

"I heard your shin was hurting." Krista liked Jonathan, she liked his attitude and personality every time they talked Krista felt like he was interested in what she was saying. "I have something… That might fix it." Krista said as she rolled up his pant leg, causing Jonathan to blush deeply. She rolled up his other pant leg to see which one looked more swollen, the one that was kicked definitely looked like something was wrong. It was red, it looked irritated. She wrapped the cool cloth on his shin. "Ill tell Shadis what happened, you will have to take the day off tomorrow." Krista said sweetly.

"Thanks…" Jonathan slightly grunted because of coldness on his leg but it felt good nonetheless. "How can I repay you?" Jonathan asked getting up and grunting slightly, Krista took his arm which caused Jonathan to go red hot. He rubbed the back of his head as she touched him like that, her touch was so gentle and so soft.

"Just. Come on, you have to rest." Krista said looking at him, Jonathan had an idea.

"How about I brush your hair under a tree. I would be resting and I could repay you!" Jonathan suggested as he smiled at her, Krista blushed at this idea and then twirled her hair. It had been a while since she combed it out, she probably could use it.

"Okay." She said shlyly as she then started to walk with Jonathan. Jonathan smiled as he walked to his favorite tree, he sat down under it glad that all the pressure was off his leg. Krista pulled out the comb and brush, "Just… Brush and comb it okay!" She said blushing as she sat down and leaned against Jonathan. Jonathan smiled as that happened and then started to comb her beautiful hair.

"This hair is like extremely nice Krista. I'm jealous." Jonathan said as he felt her extremely soft hair as he continued to comb it out, she had just let it out of a ponytail and he kept on combing it out. Combining gently, he didn't want to hurt Krista.

Krista slightly touched his hair and giggled. "You have long hair to," She stated touching his black hair running her hands through it. "Do you comb it everyday?" Jonathan wondered when was the last time he combed out his hair, he always ran his hair through it. But he didn't really comb it daily, he did wash it daily though.

"Like once a week. I don't comb it often, but I do wash it a lot though that's probably why." Jonathan said as Krista just sighed and he continued to comb out her hair. "You think Mikasa needs her hair combed out?"

"Mikasa? No it hasn't crossed my mind. That's why she probably keeps her hair short." She mentioned as she looked at Jonathan, Jonathan did talk about and to Mikasa a lot. She knew that Jonathan had a huge crush on her, but she never was able to make him admit it. "You like Mikasa?"

"Yes." Jonathan said bluntly as he looked at her and blushed deeply, he trusted Krista she would never lie to him. He kept on brushing her hair as he thought about Mikasa. "Do you know how I can get to her heart."

"Continue with what your doing. It seems to be working." Krista didn't know if it was actually working, Mikasa was pretty non chillant about Jonathan. Maybe she would ask her later, "Wait I'll ask her!" She said turning around and looking at Jonathan, he blushed deeply as she said that.

"N-No! Don't tell her that I like her!" He stated as Krista realized he was red hot.

"No. I'm going to ask her, how she feels about you. I mean, I'll mix it in with other questions don't worry. Like… Don't worry your secret is safe with me!" Krista said huggi him and Jonathan blushed deeply.

Later on, Mikasa was getting ready for bed. Most of the female cadets were asleep, but Krista vowed to stay awake. For answers, she wanted to question Mikasa. "Krista, your still up. That's unlike you." Mikasa said as she took off her shirt and then put on her shirt to go to bed in, it wasn't much just a white tank top.

"You talk with Jonathan a awful lot, were you just talking to him now?" Krista asked keeping her voice down and looking at Mikasa as her face turned into a slight blush, she couldn't hide that blush now.

"Yes, I was talking to him." Mikasa said as she sat onto her bed and looked down at the foot of her bed.

"Soo… You guys dating or what?" Krista asked getting onto the bed and smiling at her, Mikasa blushed even more as that happened. "You like him?"

"Krista, are you okay?" Mikasa felt her heart beating out of her chest, she felt like any second her heart could burst. And her cheeks felt hot, were they getting redder? She hoped not, she tried to focus on Krista. Krista knew she had her.

Krista grabbed her hands. "Do you like him, your secret is safe with me." Mikasa blushed deeply as that happened, Krista knew the answer.

"Yes." Mikasa said blushing deeply as that happened, "I do." Mikasa squeezed her hand, "If you tell anyone."

"I won't." Krista said.

* * *

**Present Time**

"Oh! Goodness! Krista!" Jonathan shouted out loud as he saw two other horses. Everyone seemed to be relieved that Krista was there.

"Goodness! I'm glad that you guys are okay!" Krista said looking at all of them. Jonathan had his horse with him, so did Reiner but she found Armin's and Jean's horse. "It would be terrible…" She started to slightly cry and looked at all of them. "If one of you guys were eaten. I wouldn't know what to do."

Jonathan blushed as she said that, yeah he was with Mikasa but Krista. Was still a goddess either way. Everyone seemed to agree, everyone even Armin. Speaking of Mikasa he wondered how she was doing. There wasn't any smoke in the air, Jonathan got onto his horse and then yawned. "Wake up Jonathan." Reiner said as he slapped his back rather hard. Jonathan breathed through his teeth and then looked as he kept on riding ahead.

"Thanks Krista. For the save." Jonathan said as he continued to ride his horse.

"No problem Jonathan! I would feel terrible, if you guys passed." Krista said looking at Jonathan as she smiled.

"I wouldn't want you to pass either Krista." Jonathan said as he continued to ride as he kept on riding his horse.

Levi looked over at the black flares that would be fired into the air and he scoffed. Eren realized the flare and wondered what was coming this way. "An abnormal?" Eren questioned as he continued to ride his horse. Levi planned to head for the forest, especially since their defense got broken this easily. The titans were already deep into the formation and almost to them, Levi wondered what was going on.

"Eren. Fire the flare." Levi stated as he looked over at Eren, Eren nodded and then fired the flare into the air. Levi rolled his eyes as he continued to ride the horse.

The female titan, was making it's way through villages abandoned villages as she kept on stomping on everything the scouts had enough though. They devised a plan for this to happen, and they decided to attack the female titan. "Alright, come on…" The scout mumbled under his breath as he was being chased by the female titan who was covering her nape to prevent the scouts from killing her. The scout grabbed his flare and then fired the flare at the face of the titan, the titan then moved her head and then that's when all the scouts attacked.

One of the scouts attached to her leg, one of the scouts attacked her spine. And the other one went for her other leg, they all attached to her and then the man who was leading the whole operation smirked. "She cant take on three scouts at once!" He said as the female titan jumped into the air. Jumped… into the air… the female titan grabbed the wire that was connected to her spine and ripped it off. The man laid hanging there, and then the man looked right at the female titan as she then stomped onto the man squishing him and letting the blood fly everywhere.

The other man who was connected to her leg, she ripped out that ODM wire to and then smashed him against the house. The scout hit his head and felt like his head was going to split wide open, the female titan smashed the man into the house with her foot as the scout who was on the horse watched in horror as the third scout was being swung around. There were four of them… now… two… well if that man who was being swung around was still alive. The leader looked on in horror as the female titan just smashes the man into the ground.

Mikasa noticed the flares everywhere, she was with Connie outside of the forest they were trying to find a opening to get into the forest. The rules have been changed, only the center group had to go into the center of the forest. "Mikasa, you know what's going on?" Connie asked, Connie was just following the lead of everyone else not really paying attention.

"The forest, we have to go around it." Mikasa said as she looked into the forest, suddenly.

Reiner, Armin, Jonathan, and Jean caught up and then were ordered into the trees. Jonathan saw Sasha. "Hi Sasha!" Jonathan shouted out loud, he was extremely happy to see that Sasha was still alive. Sasha looked back at him and smiled brightly and then waved at him. They caught up with the group, at least with Sasha and the other people. Connie was still with Mikasa, and they we just ordered to get into the trees to stop the titans from getting into the forest.

"Alright, get into the trees and prevent any titans from getting into the forest!" One of the scouts shouted as they got into the trees and then all of the scouts got up into the trees and then stood there looking out at the plains. Jonathan was looking around, making sure everyone was there. Mikasa! She was here, thank goodness.. Jonathan went over to her and then tapped her shoulder.

Mikasa turned around and Jonathan wanted to go in for a kiss right then and there. But, he remembered that he had to keep it a secret. "Sweetie…" Jonathan said softly and sweetly.

"Jonathan, I'm glad your okay." Mikasa said looking around and then hugging him quickly.

"Have you seen that abnormal titan. The female titan, she has blonde hair and blue eyes." Jonathan said looking at Mikasa as he sat against a tree and Mikasa sat down on a branch and had her legs crossed.

"I've heard about it." Mikasa said. "I saw the flares, and I figured something was wrong when it got deep into the formation. They changed our orders at least twice, I wonder if this was the norm for the scouts." Mikasa wondered as she turned around quickly, the other scouts were watching and talking she didn't want to pay to much attention to Jonathan she might get to distracted.

Eren and the Levi squad were in the forest galloping, Eren wondered why the hell they were there. It didn't make any sense, why would they go into the forest where they couldn't see any titans and they could strike them at any time. It made no sense. Levi knew what he was doing though, there were trees around they are going to be able to move quickly using the ODM gear. "Captain Levi… why are we in the forest… the titans can strike from anywhere…"

"There are trees everywhere. We can use the ODM gear to move around." Levi said bluntly not looking at Eren and continued to ride their horse, Eren looked around. Everyone in the group looked equally as nervous, it's like they had no idea what was going on. Eren wondered if they knew about the plan changing multiple times, Eren wondered if Levi knew the full plan. What was Erwin planning? Armin was walking around on the trees trying to keep his balance, surprisingly the tree branches were nice and thick so that the scouts could jump without breaking the branches.

That is why it was probably called the forest of the giant trees. He saw Jonathan and Mikasa talking, and they looked like they were enjoying each other very much. Armin smiled at them, but they didn't see the smile because Jonathan was smiling up a storm and Mikasa kept her stoic expression. Armin wondered what Erwin was planning, did he want to eliminate the female titan in the forest. Even if that was the case… wouldn't all the titans be overwhelming? Armin kept n walking back and forth and then when Armin looked down and started walking in a direction he ran into a wall. "What!" Armin looked up quickly.

"Calm down Armin it's just me. So, I think I know what Erwin ants us to do. Kill the female titan in the forest, and we kill the other titans! It seems like he has it handled!" Jonathan said smiling brightly, Armin didn't know why but Jonathans smile always brought him joy. He didn't know why. it was so pure and genuine.

"Really that's what I was thinking." Armin said looking at Jonathan.

"Well I think it's stupid, changing the orders so many times. Are they ever going to make up their mind?" Jean questioned looking at Jonathan.

"I don't mind as long as I don't have to face…" Jonathan looked in horror, all the scouts turned their heads to look where Jonathan was looking. "Shit!" Jonathan said looking as the titans were starting to charge in. All of them, there were a lot and boy were they surprisingly quick.

Eren and the Levi squad were riding rather smoothly so far, but they heard a sound and looked behind them. A black flare, a abnormal… in the forest? How? There were suppose to be defenders… how the hell did they let an abnormal into the forest! Eren looked behind them and suddenly, the female titan came out from the trees sprinting towards them. All of the Levi squad looked around, Levi though stayed silent and then continued to gallop ahead waiting for the reinforcements.

They came, ready for action and confident. Eren looked back wondering what was going to happen, murdered and slaughtered. All of the cadets slaughtered by the female titan, extremely quickly they didn't even have a chance. Eren looked around at the Levi squad, wondering what they hell they are thinking just staying there. "Waiting for orders Levi…" Petra stated as she looked at Captain Levi wondering what he wanted to do.

"We should just kill it right here and right now…" Oluo stated as he looked back at the titan quickly and then looked ahead.

"Permission to strike?" Eld asked as he then pulled out the blades and waiting for Captain Levi's orders.

Eren looked and Levi and wondered what the hell he was planning. Levi kept on being silent as they shouted for orders, but he made a move and then pulled out a flare. "Cover your ears…" He stated and then lifted up the flare….

* * *

**A/N – I don't think I ever expressed how I feel about this but thank you guys immensely for all the support 2,000 views. Thank you all. **


	13. Female Titan Arc: Chapter 13 - Trap

"All the titans, they're coming in so quickly…" Jonathan stated as he looked at all of the titans running in. Most fo the abnormals got away, because of the fact that they would just run past them. Mikasa tried to stop them, but there is no way that she alone can take all of those abnormals especially if they are running away from her.

Mikasa landed on a branch, and Jonathan looked at Mikasa. He wondered, if they were dating or that kiss was just a good luck kiss… but he was also wondering why the hell he was thinking of love at a time like this. They were on branches and so the titans couldn't climb up trees they could only jump, which was rather easy to avoid. Jonathan landed right next to Mikasa and just looked at her. "Jonathan focus." Mikasa said not even turning to look at Jonathan. She had no idea what he was doing, but he was going to get himself killed and that was the last thing that she wanted to happen.

"I was checking in on you… sorry…" Jonathan said as he was slightly hurt, he was hoping to talk but… he was acting stupid right now. He could talk all he wanted after the mission, and he knew that. Jonathan sighed and then looked at the titans down below. He saw one jumping into the air and then he grabbed onto the tree… the titan was climbing… soon all the titans started to climb around the trees.

"Jonathan, you will get yourself killed…" Mikasa said now turning her head to Jonathan and looking at his facial expression, his eyes were wide and he was sweating a lot. Mikasa turned her head to the titans who were climbing now, and she looked down in anger and dismay. The soldiers now had to be even more alert because now they weren't safe on the trees.

Jonathan noticed a faint signal of smoke in the opening, black smoke. An abnormal made it through? Jonathan realized something, the female titan… was a person. There was no way that she could've navigated through the forest that quickly, unless… she was a human following them and then transformed at the last minute. That is the only thing that made sense! Well to him.

* * *

The sound of the flare filled the air. Everyone was shocked by it, Eren looked back at the female titan and wondered if he should transform at this moment or should he wait. He figured he should wait, he probably didn't need to use his powers hell he was with the Levi squad they have the best people in the world there is no way that they could die!

Eren looked forward as Levi continued to ride his horse, "Remember what your mission is." He started, Eren looked at the Levi Squad as he said that. Staring at Petra first who had her eyes wide open, Petra wasn't ready to die. She knew what her mission was, hell everyone in the Levi squad knew what there mission was. "Protect this little brat at all costs."

Protect him? Eren looked at all of them as they seemed to nod in agreement, they couldn't. At all costs? Eren realized all the pressure was on him and felt a slight sinking in his chest, he was the only hope for humanity. The only titan, and if he would die. Then it would be a rough ride for humainty, speaking of titan. The female titan seemed to be focused on the Levi squad, if she really just wanted to eat she would've ate the people who were defending the forest. Eren paused, how did the female titan get past the scouts who were guarding the forest. The scouts were basically everywhere! How could that happen!

* * *

**Flashback Year 850**

"Jonathan you have been staying in the bed for a while what's the matter?" Eren asked looking at Jonathan as he was laying all over the bed, Jonathan had the covers on him and he didn't even get dressed he still had a undershirt on and rather big boxers on. Jonathan sat up removing the covers and looked at Eren.

"Can we really do this?" Jonathan asked looking at Eren, his face looked concerned. Eren figured Jonathan needed a bit of motivation, or something… This was his 3rd time missing training. He wasn't going to get cut, but Levi was sure going to hammer into Jonathan.

"Jonathan get up you're acting stupid you never do this." Eren said looking away from Jonathan.

"You don't understand, you have powers. You can defend yourself. You can transform into a Titan, what can I do?" Jonathan asked. "Another question, are there more of you?" Jonathan got up and slightly fell onto Eren, Eren caught him. Jonathan's legs had been in that bed for a few days, and he still didn't feel alive or rested. Eren could see it in Jonathan's eyes he needed to get up, if you sleep all the time you're always going to be tired.

"I don't know, I barley know my own powers. Also you can't keep on doing this!" Eren said as he pushed Jonathan back, Jonathan only went slightly back as that happened because of his size. "You can do stuff, most of the cadets cannot do!" Eren shouted at him. "You don't know how strong you are Jonathan, think of Mikasa," Jonathan's cheeks went red as he said that. "Think of Armin… Think of everyone on the team that you care for, Sasha, Conny, Reiner, Bertholdt!"

"I'm sorry… You're right." Jonathan said shaking his head. "Levi's going to kill me." Jonathan said putting on his pants rather quickly and then buttoning up his shirt. "By the way. Training was canceled today?" Jonathan asked.

"No." Jonathan's eyes widened, Eren would be late.. Why the hell was he here. "I exited, just to get you. Also I promised Levi to get you, so come along quickly!" Eren ended his sentence with a smile, and Jonathan quickly put his stuff on. He swiftly followed him, Eren heard Jonathan's stomach growl. "You haven't eaten for the past days have you?"

"It's a habit. I'll be fine." Jonathan said jogging ahead of Eren. Eren stopped for a moment, something about Jonathan. He liked, maybe it was his friendliness the way that he smiled at everyone. Maybe it was the fact that he was human, some people were so one sided and showed no emotion. The way that Jonathan had been working, anyone could be under extreme stress and could just give up one day.

**A few weeks later**

Jonathan was cleaning up the whole barracks, as his punishment. He was almost done though, he was happy that he got this alone time. But he heard the door open, and turned his head. "The door says do not distu-" Mikasa was standing in the doorway, her scarf was off. Jonathan felt so embarrassed as he looked slightly down. "I'm sorry. Mikasa." Jonathan looked at her. "How are you?"

Mikasa walked in and looked around at the cafe, spotless. She was surprised, even the Levi squad wouldn't get it this clean. Mikasa put her hand on the table and looked at the crates, even the crates which were normally dusty were clean. "This place. It's extremely clean." Mikasa noted as she looked at him and Jonathan felt his cheeks light up as she said that.

"You want to talk after this?" Jonathan questioned as he continued to sweep. What haven't they talked about, they basically talked about everything and still found things to laugh about. Well, Jonathan found things to laugh about. Mikasa didn't laugh, he didn't get a smile out of her… Well he couldn't, get a smile out of her. But he did get a lot of blushes.

"You always want to talk.." She said not putting her scarf over her face, that was something different ever since Jonathan took off her scarf showing her blush. She never really hid it, but she did want to talk about it. "Why did you take off my scarf?" She suddenly asked as Jonathan looked back at her.

What was he going to say? He looked directly into Mikasa's brown eyes, he remembered the conversation he had with Krista. Jonathan didn't get a straight answer from her though, she said that Mikasa had 'mixed feelings' Krista didn't want to give it away so quickly. "I wanted to prove something Mikasa." Jonathan said. "Prove that…" Jonathan quivered slightly. He put down the broom and then looked down at Mikasa, "Are we dating." He asked bluntly.

"I don't know." Mikasa said, "I have to protect Eren to. I can't catch feelings for another person because- what would I do if I lose you," Mikasa asked looking up at the bigger man.

"You have Eren. Lean on his shoulder," Jonathan mentioned as he rubbed his head, he didn't want to die but if he did. Mikasa had choices she was a very beautiful girl.

"You're not going to die on that expedition," Mikasa started to say something but Jonathan cut her off.

"You don't know that. Mikasa, but… I'll try. I'll try my hardest. For you." Jonathan said as he then picked up the crates. "Thanks for the chat again, I always enjoy our little talks." He said as he then walked out with the crates feeling happy and feeling satisfied.

**Now**

They continued to ride on horseback as the female Titan chased them, Eren felt her getting closer with each and every step that the female Titan took. Eren sometimes fel t like the horses were going slower, Eren saw as multiple reinforcements show up. Killed, only to be killed. The reinforcements came quicker than expected, but the female Titan was much to strong for them. It's like she knew what they were going to do, he was tired of it. He looked at his hand and then pulled up his sleeve, out of the corner of her eye, Petra saw it. "Eren! Please, don't do that. We have this handled don't worry!" Petra shouted.

"No. Let Eren do what he wants to do." Levi didn't even have to look back he knew what was happening and trusted Eren with his decisions, not fully but Levi knew that he had the power it was his power not theirs. After the tests with Hange, he believed that Eren knew the consequences.

Petra looked at Eren, she knew that she could do nothing but she wanted Eren to make the right choice, Eren looked back as another soldier was smashed against the tree. Eren seeing all of the blood on the trees as the female Titan kept on charging towards the group. Eren looked at his hand again, he could stop it right here and right now. Although he did have a question, what was the female Titan after. Was it after him? She must be…

"Hurry up." Levi ordered as he looked at Eren, he was taking to long now. More people could die if he hesitates. Eren kept on riding, he hid his wrist and kept on riding as he looked down in shame. Petra was happy, that Eren trusted them.

Levi wondered, how the other rookies were faring, they were defending the forest making sure no Titans got in. Levi wondered if the Titans could even get into the forest. They were rather big, but there were big openings in the forest of course they could fit in. Levi looked around, no Titans so far except for the female Titan that was chasing them.

**Just a few more minutes.**

* * *

"How's your gas Sasha?" Jonathan jumped onto a tree as the sweat dripped from his nose and he wiped himself down with his sleeve as he looked at Sasha. Titans in the area were gone, but there were still some seeping in. Sasha looked at Jonathan, she didn't really do anything considering that she was scared from the last Titan encounter. But… She was surprisingly good at navigating in the forest. Jonathan was surprised but felt like it was slightly foolish considering she used too much gas and didn't strike down a Titan.

"Good. Surprisingly." Sasha mentioned as she looked at Jonathan slightly smiling at him, Jonathan smiled back at her and then Jonathan looked at his broken blades. He still had two left and he was pretty sure that there was a base in the forest. He could be wrong though, he heard stomping near him. Jean and Conny were on both of his sides.

"These people don't know what they are doing do they?" Jean questioned as he looked at Jonathan.

"Guess not, it's weird it's like this is normal. The generals don't seem really confused with the news. Also, these are Titans we don't know what these creatures do. They are extremely unexpected, just like that female Titan who quickly made it through the group." Jonathan commented as he remembered that female titan was porbably up there, he didn't know how. But, he had a theory, he didn't want to share it with everyone because everyone might think he is crazy. But one person might not think that he is crazy.

Jonathan jumped over to Armin who was sweating and breathing hard as he took a swig of water. Jonathan put his hand on Armin which caused Armin to jump slightly. Armin always was scared of Jonathan slightly, because he always touched his shoulder for some odd reason. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable, but… when he turned his head and realized that it was Jonathan Armin felt okay. "Yes Jonathan?" Armin asked looking at him.

"It is a person." Jonathan stated as he looked at Armin. Armin was taken aback by the bold statement, he thought about it. "Think about it, how did the female titan get that far without anyone noticing…." He asked looking at him as he sat down on the branch which was pretty wide. It could probably hold up to 20 scouts.

Armin thought about it for a moment, he looked back at Jonathan and thought he was right. But he wasn't 100 percent sure, he wasn't even sure that Jonathan was sure. Jonathan wasn't sure, it was just a guess. A hypothesis, it was probably right though. Considering that this titan was strange, and Eren was also a strange titan… could they be working together? No… Eren would never betray humanity. Or… could he?

"You might be right." Armin aid as he looked down at Jonathan as Jonathan was still cross legged and looking up at Jonathan as Jonathan smiled.

"You ever wonder… if Jonathan and Armin have something going on? They talk a lot…" Jean asked as he looked at Mikasa, Mikasa just looked back at Jean. She knew that they had to go further into the forest to prevent all the titans from getting any closer to Eren. "Mikasa?" Mikasa realized she was spacing out again.

"Yes they're friends." Mikasa stated the obvious, she never thought that Jonathan and Armin had something going on. Jonathan was just a very touchy dude and he always smiled at everyone. You would think that Jonathan had something going on with everyone. But, that did bring up a question… did Jonathan really have feelings for her… or was she just another one of his friends. No… why would Jonathan kiss Mikasa if he had no feelings. Why was Mikasa thinking about this now. She had plenty of time to talk with him after the expedition. Speaking of Jonathan she looked at him and he was messing up the hair of Jean and Sasha.

"Hey! Come on! Deeper into the forest!" One of the generals shouted as Jonathan looked up and looked at the generals. Jonathan smirked as both Jean and Sasha and looked at their hair messed up.

"You guys look ridiculous." Jonathan joked as he then used his ODM gear to get deeper into the forest.

"God dammit…" Jean mumbled as he looked at Jonathan.

"Well get him in training camp…" Sasha said as she fixed her hair and then followed Jonathan deeper into the forest. All of them were ready for the titans coming, now that they had Jonathan and Mikasa they felt close to invincible.

* * *

They had been riding for a good thirty minutes and Levi was surprised that the female titan still hasn't caught up with them, he might've spoke to soon though. Most reinforcements were dead, he turned around and saw the titan right on their tail. Levi picked up the pace and so did everyone else in the Levi squad. Suddenly Eren heard a huge sound and then continued riding as he looked back at the female titan. She… she was caught!

Erwin! He was standing right there, letting the wind blow through his blonde hair as he looked at the female titan. Eren looked ahead but he saw Levi move out of the way and then exit the formation… Eren looked back at them. Levi was now talking with Erwin. "Good job on bringing the female titan into our trap Captain." Erwin stated as he looked at the female titan. Levi sighed, knowing all of the lives that were lost today just to capture this female titan and hopefully find out who she is. The titan had their hands up in the air protecting her nape.

"The people who sacrificed themselves. Are the ones to thank…" Levi said as he slightly lowered his head and eyed Erwin. Levi was calm on the outside, but. He wanted to get whoever was inside the titan and kill them, whoever it was… Levi slightly gripped his blades. Ready to find out who this person was.


	14. Female Titan Arc: Chapter 14 - Scream

The titans while some of them climbing, not all of them could make it up extremely far. Other than a few titans making it up to the branches nobody really broke a sweat from these titans that were in the forest. There wasn't a lot anyways, Jonathan looked around as he wondered where all the other scouts were on the outskirts of the forest. He knew that all of them now were defending the forest, trying to prevent the titans from coming in.

Jonathan wondered why, why did they want all of them to defend the outskirts of the forest. He thought that they were going to make it through the forest and then just land on the other side, it didn't make much sense… why did they want them to stay there. Also, what happened to that female titan? Was she still out there or did she die? It was a possibly that maybe she wasnt in the forest anymore, there was a possibility that she died. But that brings up the question, why were they still there if she isn't in the forest or she died.

Anyways Jonathan didn't believe that she died. Maybe they were so deep into the forest that they couldn't hear her anymore. Armin thought it was eerie how fast the titans were able to learn how to climb, Jonathan felt the same way it was extremely odd considering that they just learned how to do it. And already they could do it so well… Jonathan sat down in the trees and sighed he looked at his broken blades and then decides to change them. "What do you think the plan is?" The silence was broken by Jean.

Jonathan raised his head and looked at Jean as he was finishing up reloading his blades. He looked at Jean. Armin, mikasa, and Jean were looking at him. Jonathan had no idea what was going on, but he heard Jean's question. He assumed that he was talking about the female titans plans. But just to he sure he was going to ask Jean to repeat himself. "Repeat that? I wasn't paying attention." Jonathan mentioned as he looked at all three of them.

"What do you think Erwins plan is. It obviously isn't to make it through the forest, either that or he doesn't care about any of us." Jean stated as he breathed hard looking down at the titans who were still attempting to climb.

Jonathan thought for a minute, he thought that Erwin was maybe trying to catch the female titan. Well, it depends if he saw her if Erwin saw the titan or heard news about it he probably thought it was a good idea to capture it. Jonathan figured that would make the most sense, but the question was. What were they doing with Eren? Maybe transporting him, that was probably the plan. Well, there probably wasnt a plan, considering they probably weren't expecting a abnormal to ruin their plans

* * *

**A Few Weeks Before the Expedition **

"Protect Eren. At all costs." Erwin stated as he looked at Levi across from the desk. Levi understood the plan, but he didnt like the idea of putting the fate of humainty on a 15 year old kid. "The Levi squad will escort him, you will have to tell them that." Levi nodded his head as he said that and continued to look at him with that blank stare he always had.

Erwin just looked at Levi as Levi got up and walked out of the office. Levi found all of the Levi squad in the barracks as Oluo was fighting with Petra for some bizarre reason, they always fought for some reason. Gunther and Eld were talking with each other calmly, luckily they weren't the troublemakers of the group. Oluo and Petra kind of were, Oluo being the cocky one and Petra always trying to put him into his place.

Levi just had to stand, and everyone would look at them. Oluo and Petra fought for a bit more but then they realized that Levi was there, They stopped and then looked over at the raven haired man. "Our duty. For the next expedition, is to protect Eren at all cost. Even if your life is on the line." Levi said as he looked at all of their faces. Everyone seemed to be surprised, that they would just throw their lives away for just a 15 year old who might just betray everyone. It seemed foolish, Oluo wanted to say something but Petra shot him a look. Oluo sighed and then turned his head, Eld and Gunther nodded their heads they seemed to understand.

* * *

**Current Time**

"Capture the Titan probably I haven't heard any shouting anywhere. I also haven't felt any rumbling, even though it's subtle it's noticeable. At least for me because I'm on the ground sometimes…" He mumbled the last part.

"Why are you on the ground?" Mikasa questioned as she looked right at Jonathan as Jonathan turned his head and rubbed the back of his head and blushed out of embarrassment. He wasn't used to being put on the spot, well at least by a friend like Mikasa.

"I fell!" Jonathan felt her eyes slightly narrow and it made him feel slightly uneasy. "I fell by accident Mikasa!" Truthfully Jonathan sometimes went down and sliced the legs or hands of the Titans so that they would fall from the tree. Nape was to risky especially considering some of them jumped, hell jumping on the ground was to risky but Jonathan wanted to take it because he wanted his friends to stay safe. Mikasa walked over to Jonathan and just before she shouted.

"I agree with you Jonathan. It seems like they are trying to get the female Titan into some kind of confinement because they wouldn't have us, defending this damn forest. Maybe that wasn't their first plan, but that sure as hell is the plan now." Jean stated as he crossed his arms. It did seem possible, considering that they were defending there for a while.

Jonathan had something, something in his mind that could happen. He wanted to get away… And help the Levi squad. Jonathan looked at the officers, they weren't looking. Well Mikasa was looking straight at him and he had no idea what to say about this.

"Hi… Mikasa…" Jonathan said timidly. Mikasa just stared at him with her regular stoic expression. "Uhm, nice day were having right?" He asked nervously.

* * *

The horses continued to gallop, and gallop down the dirt road. Eren wondered what was the plan for the female titan, she was caught. Maybe this was their plan all along when they went into the forest. It could be, it was a smart idea lead him into the forest and then the female titan would follow and then hopefully she would get caught.

Eren wondered how many times they had to change that plan, it must take some quick thinking to change the plan that quickly. Luckily commander Erwin was thinking which was good, because if someone didn't think fast then they were going to be in a lot of trouble. Eren kept on riding his horse, but he couldn't shake what they said. What they said about him, they really have to protect him with their life… It made no sense, did they know this the whole time? Was this always part of the plan? Why didn't the scouts know of the plan… maybe Erwin didn't trust them…

There was… a time where two titans Sawney and Beane died. Actually it was recently where those two titans died, and they were cut down. A scout's gear was left behind, there was probably a spy in the scout regiment or somewhere in the military branch, how else would those titans die?

Eren kept on riding his horse and then looked over at the scouts, "Were you guys notified of the plans?" Eren asked looking at them as they kept on riding their horses.

Oluo looked down as that happened and then he sighed as he looked down at the ground as his horse rode past. "None of us were notified about the plans, I don't know why.." Gunther stated as he kept hisa eyes on the rode. "But it seems to be under control now, Levi and Erwin have the titan now we should be home free.." Gunther stated as he looked ahead and continued to gallop quickly as the time passed.

"Maybe, he doesn't like to share his plans with everyone..." Eren suggested, Oluo and Petra didn't like that. They believed that Eren was talking about them.

"Are you trying to say that Erwin doesn't trust us?" Oluo questioned as he looked at Eren as they rode their horses, Oluo did not want to be accused of betraying the scouts. Neither did Petra but she didn't make a extremely big fit about it.

"No, Eren is right. There has been a spy in the scouts or one of the military branches and Erwin sharing his plans with everyone would be a mistake because then someone inside the scouts could easily betray us after haring the plans." Eld butted into the conversation because he didn't want the Levi squad to turn on Eren, especially because they are the ones protecting him. The last thing he wants is the Levi Squad to turn on the person who they are suppose to be protecting with their lives.

* * *

Levi, Erwin, and Hange were standing over the female titan. Levi having a hard grip on his swords as he looked at the female titan, wanting to see who was hiding inside of this titan. The female titan had her arms up and she was protecting her nape, they would have to slice her arms off and then cut open the neck. Levi didn't mind if he had to do some more work to kill this person.

Erwin looked at his new catch. Some of the soliders were trying to cut the female titan down, it wasn't working. Miche was trying to cut the titan's hands open to get to the nape, but the hardened skin of the titan was to much. Miche took a mighty swing at the hand of the titan and then the swords broke and Miche looked at them, Levi's turn. Levi jumped into the air and then attached onto the female titan's skin with his ODM gear and then came down and sliced the hardened skin of the titan. It didn't work, the blades broke really quickly.

Erwin looked at the armor of the titan, he remembered the armor of the armored titan. It was extremely similar to that one it was weird, did Eren have this power to harden his skin? Maybe he does, they would have to find out with more tests though.

He looked at Miche and Levi as they continued to try and attempt to break the skin. Erwin had an idea, "Alright, this isn't working." He stated as he looked at the titan as she still had her hands on her nape protecting that one weak spot. This titan was smart, but Erwin knew how to cut the titan open. Explosives. "Ready the explosives put them on her wrists." He stated as he looks at threw Female titan as she doesn't even move. Erwin didn't like it, it's like she was planning something. The explosives were set and Levi got onto the titans head.

"Whoever is in there," Levi looked down at the head. "You should just come out." He still had a cold look in his eyes.

The titan didn't respond. Levi had a feeling in the back of his head that this might not work. He decided to step it up a notch.

"You can't escape this, Commander." Levi turned his eyes towards Erwin. Erwin's eyes met his gaze. "Is it okay to cut off the hands and legs of the person inside this titan?" He asked. Erwin knew what he was trying to do, so he didn't respond.

Suddenly, a screech. A loud screech came from the titan, everyone of the scouts in the area saw the jaw of the titan come open. Everyone thought that this was a last resort and the female titan was scared of being caught.

* * *

The screech was heard in the outskirts of the forest and Jonathan's eyes opened wide as he heard that. It was extremely eerie to hear something like that in the forest, suddenly they heard thundering footsteps. Most of the titans were rushing in from the outskirts, "The fuck is that?" Jonathan questioned as he looked around wondering where that horrid sound came from.

"Its the sound of a wounded animal. That has nothing to lose." Sasha said causing Jonathan to swiftly turn his head and look at Sasha.

"What does it mean? Does that mean the female titan is caught?" Jonathan questioned.

"Probably… and they are probably trying to find out who it is…" Jean stated as he looked at Jonathan.

"Sasha what does that yell mean?" Jonathan restated his question.

"It's suppose to be a cry for help… it's a cry that a animal does when it has nothing left to lose. So, be careful something is probably going to happen." Sasha said as she looked at Jonathan and Mikasa.

Mikasa was a bit lost in her thoughts, she wondered… where is Eren. Was he close to the titan and what was he doing? "Mikasa." She turned her head rather quickly as she looked at him.

"I can tell your worrying about something." Jonathan said as he looked at Mikasa and Mikasa sighed. She pulled her scarf up.

"Just thinking Jonathan." She said as her voice was slightly muffled by the scarf. Jonathan figured that it must've been Eren, she was always thinking about Eren. Even when they were talking she could not stop talking about Eren. Jonathan didn't blame her though, if someone did save his life and gave him a scarf. He would be thankful for life.

"Eren is with the Levi squad Mikasa. He will be fine." Jonathan said as he looked at Mikasa so she could be happy.

She turned her head back at Jonathan and nodded at him. Jonathan still couldn't shake the fact that titans were running past them completely ignoring them something was going on.

* * *

"Commander… I smell titans…" Miche stated as he looked all around them, they were coming from everywhere. Erwin started to get slightly worried his soldiers would surely get devoured by all the titans that were coming in. Miche's nose never lied when it came to this stuff. He looked around as Miche continued to sniff the air.

The titans came barreling through as they stumbled over each other. "Ready the explosives!" He shouted out loud as he looked at the titans as they continued to barrel towards the female titan.

Erwin noticed something they weren't trying to help the titan they were eating her. "Alright fight the titans!" He shouted out loud as he pulled out his swords and then charged at all of the titans.

It was a rather quick discovery, but the titans clearly had the upper hand of this. The titans out numbered them, and it was hard to pinpoint which titan was paying attention to them. The scouts just had to pray that they were lucky enough that one of the titans didn't get to them.

"Fall back!" He shouted as he looked at some of the soldiers get devoured by the titans, their blood was painting the whole forest along with the blood of the female titan. He knew, he made the wrong call. He saw Levi in the area though and flew over to him with the ODM gear. "Refill your gas and blades Levi." He said as he looked ahead. "Get back into formation!" He shouted out loud. As he loaded the flare and then fired it into the air

* * *

Jonathan on the outskirts wasn't paying attention for titans anymore, especially after all of them rushed away. "Look Jonathan, the flare!" Jean put his hand on the shoulder of Jonathan.

"Thank god… we can go home…" He said as he finished reloading his blades and then used his ODM gear to fly through the forest.

Jonathan felt like something was off though, even though he was happy that he and Mikasa could finally get back to the walls in the back of his head he felt like something was wrong.

Or something was about to go down.

* * *

They had been riding for at least a few hours, Eren just want to go back home at this point. He heard the screaming back there, it made his heart stop but also made him wonder what the hell was going on. Eren kept on riding his horse and he looked back and saw the signal.

Gunther also saw the signal. "Alright everyone were heading back.": he stated as he looked ahead and continued to ride.

Eren was wondering if they caught who was inside the female titan but his thoughts were cut short.

"Eren!" He turned his head towards Petra who was talking. "Thanks, for trusting us back there and not transforming…"

"I mean, he was the one who was complying the entire time.." Oluo stated as he looked at Eren with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry Eren, Oluo and Petra pissed their pants during their first expedition." Eld commented, and as soon as he commented that Petra and Oluo protested in anger. Eren had a look of shock on his face, this was honestly shocking news to him, he wouldn't expect anyone in the Levi squad to have accidents on their first mission. Especially considering this is his first mission and he isn't doing anything.

Gunther though is the first one to notice another flare. "What the…" He mumbled to himself as he looked at the flare.

* * *

"Commander. Why did you make Captain Levi resupply his gear there isnt any time…" Hange asked as she walked up to the taller blonde.

"The female titan, the person inside it was gone. She must've escaped. Which means… she is hiding among us." Erwin stated.

* * *

Gunther sees another scout. "Captain were heading back!" Gunther said as he was flying on his ODM gear. Suddenly, the figure made a move.

Eren looked ahead of him as he saw blood, blood… and Gunther's body… hanging from a tree…


	15. Female Titan Arc: Chapter 15 - Crush

**Flashback**

"He always sleeps in, it's like he doesn't want to hang out with us on his day off…" Eren stated as he looked at the sleeping body of Jonathan as his hand was dangling off the bed. Jonathan was mumbling something in his sleep but they paid no mind to what he was mumbling.

"Hey, let him do what he wants to do." Armin said as he then put his jacket on, "It is… his day off…" Armin stated as he looked at Eren. "Come on lets go."

"I'll ask him. He doesn't want to miss this…" Eren shook the body of Jonathan and Jonathan fell off of the bed and held his back. "Oops…"

"Ow! What the hell!" Jonathan shouted as he held the back of his head and looked at Armin and Eren. "Oh… It's you two. How are you guys doing?" Jonathan asked putting his hand onto his cheek.

"You want to go out on the town?" Eren questioned as he looked at the much taller male.

"Huh. Why would I want to go there?" Jonathan questioned as he yawned. "I would much rather prefer to stay in bed." Jonathan asked as he yawned once again which caused Eren and Armin to yawn. "You guys have some fun! I'll be fine here."

"Oh… oh well…" Eren said as he then exited. "Come on Armin let's go." Eren shouted.

Armin made sure that Eren was out of there and then looked at Jonathan as he started to get back up and then put his sheets back onto his bed. "Awww," Armin had a grin on his face, "Mikasa was looking forward to hanging out with us today." Armin said as he turned his head. "I guess shell have to wait another day to hang out with you." He turned his head around again. "All day."

"On second thought!" Jonathan nervously chuckled at this and then got dressed quickly, Armin had a small smile on his face as he then exited. "I'm coming Armin! Wait!" Jonathan shouted out loud as he put on some jeans, a brown shirt and his jacket and then rushed outside. Eren turned around and looked at Armin.

"How did you… convince him?" He questioned as he looked at him.

"Hey, Jonathan." Mikasa called out rather silently as she hugged the bigger man. Jonathan just blushed deeply as that happened and looked at Eren and Armin.

"I'm joining you guys today Eren!" Jonathan said as he felt Mikasa let go of her hug.

"Great!" Eren said, he looked right at Armin though. "Seriously though, how did you convince him?"

"I'll tell you… in the future…" Armin said as he looked back at Mikasa and Jonathan who were happily talking together.

* * *

"The person who was in the female titan used steam to hide and then used one of the ODM gear's to escape the area." Erwin proposed as he rode through the forest looking back and seeing the titans finishing off the female titan from a far distance.

Hange looked at Erwin as he proposed that idea, that didn't make much sense in her opinion. "No, Eren's gear was destroyed who's gear could she possibly get. Remember the titans will still eat the shifter, so it would be impossible for her to get someone else's gear." Hange stated as she looked back at the blonde.

Erwin huffed. "Stay alert… the titan can still transform." Erwin said as he continued to ride on horseback.

* * *

"You think that the shifter was captured yet?" Jean asked as he whizzed through the forest with his multiple friends.

Jonathan looked over at him. "Possibly, that roar. It was disturbing to say the least, maybe it was a final cry out…" Jonathan stated as he continued to fly through the forest, Jonathan looked over at Armin. He looked like he had something on his mind. Mostly because he was about to run into a branch. "Armin." Jonathan stated, Armin realized the branch and moved out of the way. "What's the matter you seem more distracted than usual."

"The person, who can shift into a titan… they saw the transformation at Trost. They had to.." Armin said as he used the gear to grapple onto another branch and swing himself across the forest.

"Yeah, no duh." Jonathan muttered the last part, he didn't want to be that fresh. Jonathan noticed something though, it was quiet. Real… quiet… and he didn't like that.. he looked around only hearing the ODM gear go off around him was unsettling. It was a empty void almost, like something was missing or something was about to happen

* * *

Eren couldn't believe what he just saw, a damn corpse hanging from the tree. How the hell did Gunther die? All the Levi squad knew, was that if they stuck around for much longer they would also be dead. They booked it using the gear. His thoughts were cut off. "It's to late to get to the horses, the attacker is around somewhere!" Eld shouted out loud as he continued to fly through the trees.

Suddenly, lightning struck behind them and Eren saw as the female titan came out of nowhere. Eren saw the titan take form and that's when he brought his hand up to his face and opened his mouth. "Eren!" He heard a voice, and turned his head. "Get out of here! We have it!" Petra shouted as she then charged at the female titan, Eren saw them go to work and work in such unison.

Eren decided to continue to fly ahead, but something told him to look back. Eren did, and when he did that he saw Eld being bitten and Eren's eyes widened. Eld had already taken out the arms of the female titan, Eren assumed he tried to attack the nape and failed.

"Eld!" Petra shouted as she watched her comrade being ripped in half by the female titan. Petra saw the blood trickle down to the forest floor, Eld… he was gone.

The Levi squad? Was going down? The eyes of the female titan were cut out, Petra cut them out earlier so how the hell was she able to rip Eld in half. Eren saw immense steam coming from the eyes though, they were healing and quickly. The female titan quickly sprints towards Petra, "Petra! Regroup dammit!" Olou shouted out loud as he looked at the petrified soldier as Petra just kept on looking at the female titan. By the time she realized what was happening it was to late, the foot of the female titan was over her. By the time she wanted to react, it as way to late… the female titan smashed Petra and Oluo saw the blood go up into the air and some splashed on his clothing. Petra, dead. Oluo shouted out loud and then grabbed his blades and then sliced into the nape of the female titan to no avail. The blades broke.

Oluo shut his eyes close and then knew what was going to happen. Eren witnessed a roundhouse kick from the female titan knocking Oluo deep into the forest. Eren couldn't take anymore, he bit his hand and transformed into his titan and then recoiled back his arm and attempted to strike the female titan. A hit on the face and the female titan stumbled back knowing she couldn't take Eren until her arms healed.

* * *

"You heard that… it must be Eren!" Jonathan shouted as he looked at Mikasa, usually she would be the first one to recognize. That roar, but she really… didn't do anything except look at Jonathan.

"Stay close to me." She said as she then charged though the forest, Jonathan paused for a moment. Usually she would shout something like Eren, or maybe her eyes would roll back in her head and she would turn into a titan. That didn't happen. She kept on looking at Jonathan like h was suppose to say something.

"Uhm… yes ma'am!" Jonathan said as he continued to fly through the forest.

* * *

The female titan continued to keep her distance using her kicks, her arms were still in pain because of the cutting that Eld did. Eren was pissed off after seeing his comrades die she was backing up so quickly like this! She was a coward. Eren went for a hook and then Annie jumped back, into a tree. Eren saw his chance and roared out as he then attempted to punch her, she moved out of the way again. But this time Eren grabbed her. 'Gotcha….' Eren thought as he then slammed her into the ground. The female's titans arms came back and she tried to defend herself but Eren was way to strong.

* * *

Jonathan continued to fly in the air using his ODM gear, they kept on getting closer to the sound which each and every step. And as that happened Jonathan saw the bodies hanging and bitten in half, the forest smelled of… blood… and dirt… Jonathan was looking around and felt like stopping right then and there… Jonathan looked around and saw all the bodies. He had to stop for a second, he jumped onto a branch and sighed as a body was hanging right by him. Why, why was he scared… of this… he fought in Trost…

"Jonathan." He knew who that was. "Move, come on." Mikasa said as she grabbed his shoulder rather roughly. "I'm not going to stand here and leave you behind." Mikasa said as she grabbed his collar, slightly lifting him off the ground. "Now come on, were soldiers."

"O-Okay…" Jonathan said touching her shoulders. "I understand… now… please… put me down…" Jonathan begged as he looked down at her. Mikasa huffed and did as told dropping Jonathan.

"Now come on let's move." She said as she patted him on the back and then used her ODM gear to burst away.

Something about Mikasa, changed. Jonathan didn't know what, but she wasn't the same. Jonathan still decided to follow her though as he flew through the trees.

* * *

'I'm going to have fun ripping you limb from limb…' Eren thought as he looked down at the female titan, her arms were still healing as that happened. Eren blames himself for not transforming earlier, to save his comrades. They didn't deserve to die, none of them deserved to die for him… he should've trusted himself and transformed.

Eren could see the steam coming off of her arms, they were healing. During the process of taking her down Eren's arms were harmed to… and he was waiting until they would heal back so that he could completely destroy the female titan. He wanted to make her pay for what she had done, and when he was done ripping her apart… he was going to eat her. He felt his whole titan body seize up as that happened, he felt immense waves of anger throughout his whole body.

He wasn't paying attention though, and then the female titan used her hips to throw him off and Eren lost his balance and then turned around. The female titan swiftly kicked him in the gut.

Mikasa was still flying with Jonathan, as Jonathan heard another roar. He couldn't take it anymore, Jonathan started to speed up extremely quickly using his body to propel through the air. "J-Jonathan!" Armin shouted as he saw Jonathan go far up ahead.

"I'll see you guys when I get there!" He shouted, Armin wasn't surprised that he was in a rush. They all were, he was surprised at how fast Jonathan was going. Despite being 5'11 he as much faster than any of them, even Mikasa looked shocked.

'Maybe… all that training paid off…' Mikasa thought as she saw Jonathan go up ahead, he wasn't using much gas either just using his body to through himself through the air. It made Mikasa, happy… that she could train Jonathan like this.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Jonathan! Don't go to far ahead!" Mikasa called out as Jonathan was jogging ahead of her. Jonathan jogged backwards as that happened. Jonathan flipped his hair out of his eyes and smiled at Mikasa.

"What? You cant keep up with this?" Jonathan questioned as he turned around. But when he turned his head again Mikasa was right next to him. "Oh… maybe you can… keep up…" Jonathan said nervously.

"Don't get to cocky." She said calmly and started to run ahead of him. But Jonathan was able to keep his pace with her. "You have improved on your running though…" She said as she and Jonathan finally stopped. "I'm proud of you."

"I'm sorry… what did you say? I cant hear over my own breathing…" Jonathan questioned as he then sat down next to her on a nearby bench.

"I'm proud of you. Jonathan." She said, and that caused Jonathan to blush more than he had ever blushed before.

"Thanks… Mikasa… that means a lot." Jonathan said as he guzzled down some water. Jonathan felt himself feel all warm inside from that compliment. "You're… more than a friend… to me… Mikasa."

"I feel the same way." Mikasa said as she looked back at her own water as she fiddled with her own water. Jonathan put his arm around Mikasa and hugged her as Mikasa blushed looking over his shoulder as that happened, but hugged him back. Enjoying his embrace.

* * *

**Present Time**

Jonathan was now pretty deep into the forest, using his quickness to get that far away from the other scouts. He felt like he was lost now… he got onto a branch and looked around. Jonathan suddenly sensed something. And heard something, a huge roar coming in his direction! The female titan flew into the branch, causing Jonathan to jump and then look down at the female titan. Jonathan turned his head and saw Eren standing right there.

"Eren…" He noticed his mouth was practically gone. His tongue was hanging out, he couldn't believe it… Eren was so damn broken and beaten. His body looked destroyed, Jonathan jumped onto the shoulder of Eren and he noticed him. "Eren, you have to stop, you're going to destroy your body." He stated as he then touched his titan cheek. "Oh goodness! Hot…" Jonathan shook his hand as he looked at the female titan who was on the ground. "We figure out who is inside? Stand back, I'll handle this." Jonathan said as he pulled out his swords and then looked at the female titan.

'Don't be so foolish Jonathan, you'll get murdered… I don't know how you got here so damn quickly…' Eren thought as he looked at him. 'Leave. Now.'

"I cant tell what your thinking or saying, but I'm not leaving." Jonathan said as the female titan then stated to get up, Jonathan looked down at her and then the female titan suddenly sat up and then kicked Eren in the leg causing Jonathan to fall on the ground. The female titan then kicked Eren in the head causing his titan to smash into a tree and lean against it. Jonathan looked at the female titan and then attached onto her. The female titan felt Jonathan hooked on and attempted to punch him, Jonathan swiftly moved up and then started to cut all the way up and down her arm.

The female titan felt her whole arm go numb as that happened and it fell to her side. The female titan was surprised at how fast Jonathan as, as if she knew him very well… Jonathan landed on the shoulder of the female titan. "Come on, you're not doing so well…" Jonathan said as he then jumped into the air and attached onto her nape, the female titan was surprised at how fast the man was. The female titan quickly protected her nape and then looked back at the man, he was gone… Jonathan was on the tip of her elbow. "To slow." Jonathan said as he attempted to slice her hand, her hardened ability started to work and Jonathan looked at his broken blades. "Shit…" He said as he looked at his broken blades. But suddenly the female titan grabbed him using her one hand and Jonathan felt the squeeze and shouted out loud, the female titan brought him to her face. "You're someone… I know…" Jonathan mumbled out of his mouth. The female titan then looked around, if she was going to eat him. She would've eaten him already. She looked right at a tower, and then grabbed the gear of Jonathan and then broke it. Jonathan didn't see the tower though and was surprised when the female titan dropped him. Causing Jonathan to have the wind knocked out of him. "Ah!" He shouted as he wheezed and looked at the titan.

The female titan just looked at him and then turned around, Eren was still against the tree. The female titan then kicked the head off of Eren and Jonathan saw all of the blood on the titan, he got up and looked at the titan as he stumbled over feeling all of his bones failing. All of his muscles, not working he must've been to damn fast.

Mikasa saw Jonathan right there and helped him up. "Jonathan…" She said as she looked at him, Jonathan pointed towards the female titan and all Mikasa could see was Eren… her childhood friend. Get eaten.

**"****Eren!" They both shouted in unison. **


	16. Stohess: Chapter 16 - Assault

His childhood friend had gotten eaten and all he could do is watch. He got up and felt his left side of his body get heavy, it wasn't even his whole body it was his left arm and Jonathan grabbed his left arm with his right hand and he sighed deeply as he looked at the female titan. The female titan got up and then started to escape from the scene as Jonathan stumbled and kept on walking as he looked at the female titan escaping quickly, luckily the other scouts wee right there and man were they fast.

Mikasa looked at Jonathan, Mikasa turned around and pointed at Jonathan. "Don't die…" She said.

Jonathan kept on walking and stumbling as he then used his ODM gear to get onto the branch, he huffed and held his left arm. It must've been, broken… no he would've been shouting out in pain. Maybe he just landed on it wrong he did just get thrown by a titan, he was lucky that he wasn't dead. Although he wished he was dead, there was a huge painful sensation in his arm. He shook his arm around and breathed out through his teeth, the female titan was still escaping quickly but she was in sight.

Getting back up he then decided to follow them and held his arm in the process. Once he started to fly his adrenaline got up again and then soon the pain went away, Jonathan noticed all of the titans started to spread out and eat all of the scouts. He around as he heard the screams of everyone, but his mission was to save Eren. It was the least that he could do.

Jonathan saw the female titan in his sight, he honestly couldn't believe how fast he was with his ODM gear standing at 5'11 and 180 pounds he was extremely fast honestly he was surprised. He then saw Levi right there as he attached onto the titan, Jonathan watched as Levi moved extremely quickly attempting to slice the nape of the titan but the female titan put her hand over her the nape.

Jonathan attached to the shoulder of the titan swinging himself around and facing the female titan as he looked into her eyes. A smile crossed his face as he then threw both of his blades at the female titan blinding her, the female titan slightly stumbled.

She must've realized that she was in trouble because she then leaned up against a tree causing the tree to slightly shake and Jonathan felt like the whole forest shake. Jonathan looked at Levi as he then attempted to go for the nape again, the female titan's arm wasn't guarding the nape though. Jonathan saw Mikasa right there and he landed next to her as he looked at Mikasa, now wasn't the time to talk with her. Jonathan saw the female titan slump down against the tree and Levi quickly attached to her mouth and then sliced it open, Jonathan saw Eren right there as he was covered in saliva.

Jonathan had no idea what to think of this, Jonathan thought he looked absolutely disgusting and he sighed as he looked at the body of Eren.

Levi grabbed him under his arm and then jumped up and Jonathan heard the voice of Mikasa. "Eren!" Her expression looked happy, he thought at least. Mikasa didn't really look happy but she surely didn't look upset by the outcome.

"He's filthy, but he's going to live…" Levi said as he looked around. "Come on let's get to one of the carriages." Levi stated as he then jumped and used his ODM gear, Mikasa and Jonathan stayed behind though.

Jonathan looked at Mikasa, "Can we talk later?" Jonathan asks looking at Mikasa, he really didn't know what to talk about alter he just wanted to see her honestly.

"Come on, let's get home." Mikasa said as she walked over to the edge of the branch. "Your coming." She ordered, and Jonathan surely wasn't going to argue against this. He jumped up and then used his ODM gear to attach onto one of the carriages and then sat in it. Levi used a carriage up ahead with Eren, Mikasa sat with Jonathan though.

Jonathan wondered for what reason, but honestly he didn't mind. Jonathan looked around and saw the other people as they were throwing dead bodies out of the carriages. Jonathan couldn't believe it, they were throwing away their dead comrades. They didn't even get a proper burial, he felt bad for all of them Mikasa must've saw the look in his eye because she said something.

"It's the world we live in now." She said softly as she looked at him, Jonathan just rubbed his head as that happened and then slightly leaned back. They were almost out of the forest and the carriage was gradually gaining steam, and the titans were still in the forest so he didn't really orry.

Jonathan didn't want to fall asleep but man was he tired, but he also felt some pain shoot up his arm. He couldn't believe that his arm was still hurting after all of this. He looked at his sleeve and then gasped, Mikasa looked over.

His sleeve was a dark red, apparently he cut his arm open on a branch because this hurt like hell it also burned. Jonathan touched the soggy part of his jacket the blood was still fresh, he felt like he could just squeeze the blood out of his jacket. Mikasa touched his shoulder as that happened and he winched. "Sorry!" She said as she looked at him.

"It's okay let's take care of it when we get back to the walls." Jonathan said as he held his arm.

* * *

She started to wrap his arm, Mikasa and Jonathan were in the nursery it was very calm in there and Jonathan was on a bed as Mikasa wrapped his arm up. He had a huge cut on his arm, she had to clean it first that was probably the most hardest part considering that Jonathan was shouting as Mikasa cleaned his wound. He even cried a little bit, but Mikasa didn't blame him it was a big cut and putting alcohol in that big of a cut would sting like hell.

Mikasa figured that she would probably cry if that much alcohol was put into her cut, "What happened?" Mikasa asks as she kept on wrapping his arm up, the bleeding had stopped but the cut still looked extremely nasty.

Jonathan looked back at Mikasa, he had that same look in his eye always, it was that lazy look. Mikasa knew that Jonathan was far from lazy but damn he looked like a lazy son of a bitch. Mikasa kept on wrapping his arm tightly. "I tried to save Eren, but the female titan was much stronger than I was." Jonathan said as he looked out of the window, the sun was starting to set and it looked beautiful outside.

Considering they had just come back from the expedition, it was weird but Mikasa was feeling. Hopeful. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jonathan's smooth voice.

"Shouldn't you be checking on Eren?" Why was he so considered with Eren, she knew that Eren was friends with Jonathan and Armin. But every time that she was with him, he would mention something about her checking in on Eren.

Mikasa stopped the bandaging for a second. "Jonathan, you were about to bleed out. Eren will be fine, even though h is injured." Mikasa remembered something, "Also, he's sleeping right now he used all of his power."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that…" Jonathan blushed and turned the other way and then he looked at his arm, the bandaging was finished and then Jonathan laid back.

"Plus, Armin is keeping him company." Mikasa touched his arm and then grabbed a wet rag cleaning his slightly bloody forearm. He had his shirt off and his six pack was showing, Mikasa figured she was looking for to long.

She heard Jonathan chuckle, "Your looking down there for a bit to long Mikasa."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan." Mikasa said as she looked to grab her scarf, but she realized that it was on the hangar. She didn't want to get it, it wasn't that important anyways. Jonathan had seen her blush already.

Jonathan looked at Mikasa sitting up and sighed as he grabbed his arm and smiled at her. 'Thanks for everything." Jonathan said as he then slightly leaned back against the wooden wall, "I should probably visit Eren when my arm heals."

"Take as much time off as you need." Mikasa said as she then leaned back into her chair looking at Jonathan.

Jonathan felt tired, he yawned and then he slightly closed his eyes. He saw Mikasa's eyes widen.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asks looking at him and her face slightly turning red.

Jonathan remembered that he did ask for Mikasa's time, his eyes widened as that happened and then sighed. "Would you-" He was cut off as Armin ran into the room.

"Annie, is the female titan." He said looking down as he huffed and heaved, Mikasa got up and then patted her seat as Armin sat down, he started to breathe hard as that happened and he threw his head back as he breathed heavily.

* * *

Jonathan was curious how the hell did he know that Annie was the female titan, Annie was sweet- well… she wasn't the sweetest person. Also, the titan did have blonde hair and blue eyes. He saw them clearly before he threw his blades into the titans eyes, "Are you sure that's not just a rumor Armin?" Jonathan asks as he stares at Armin and raises a eyebrow.

"When Eren injuries heal, we have to escort him to the capital with Annie. Erwin suspects that Annie is the female titan, and honestly I don't blame him I think that Annie is the female titan to." Armin said breathing hard still.

Jonathan raised both of his eyebrows. "Why were you running?" Jonathan questioned.

"I just needed to tell you guys the news. I felt that it was urgent." Armin stated as he soon regain his breath, "Also I'm not the best runner…." Armin breathed hard again and then closed his eyes.

Jonathan saw this, "Hey I'm the only person who is able to go to sleep! I'm the only one who has a bed in here!" Jonathan shouted jokingly as he smirked. "Also, how would we capture Annie?"

"We are going to take her to the underground she isn't going to be able to transform. The sunlight will prevent her from transforming also it's a secluded area so even if she did transform she wouldn't have a lot of mobility." Armin said.

Jonathan thought that was slightly risky because of the fact that he didn't want the female titan to be rampaging about in the underground. "It could work but I think I like the idea of her not being able to transform. But how will she fall for it… she's not dumb."

"Have you been talking with her?" Mikasa asked calmly.

"No, not really... kind of… and she isn't a dumbass, in fact I think the only dumbass- actually… no one is really dumb when it comes to the cadet army." Jonathan said as he then started to close his eyes. "But, I got it Armin." Jonathan said as he felt drowsy. "Oh goodness I'm going to fall asleep…" Jonathan said as he mumbled and then felt his lights go out.

"Well that happened," Armin said as he looked at the sleeping body of Jonathan, he fell asleep so quickly. His arm still looked like it was fucked to hell, Armin didn't say anything though. He looked at Mikasa as she was looking at the sleeping body of Jonathan.

Jonathan started to snore, "He wanted to talk about something with me." Mikasa said crossing her arms, Armin felt bad he sighed deeply and then looked at Mikasa.

"Sorry, for ruining your guys fun." Mikasa blushed deeply as he said that.

"Fun?" Mikasa asked as she then got up quickly, "Come on let's go." Mikasa said as she then started to walk away from the body of Jonathan.

* * *

Jonathan walked with Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and Annie as they looked around. Jonathan felt even more terrified now that Annie was here, he always thought that he would be cool around Annie. But now that he knows that she can transform into the female titan he felt a bit on edge, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head breathing extremely hard. "Calm down…" Mikasa whispered as Jonathan just nodded.

The tension was high, everyone there had an idea that Annie was the female titan but nobody wanted to say anything. They all just kept on walking, they were almost there at the opening of the underground. Jonathan grabbed his blades even tighter and looked at Annie. "It's rude to stare Jonathan." Annie's cold voice rang out in his eardrums.

"Sorry…" Jonathan said as he rubbed his injured arm and then kept on walking, the underground entrance was right there and then they all started to walk down. Jonathan stopped, he only saw one blonde ahead of him. and that blonde was Armin, he turned around slowly. "Annie, come on we have to escort Eren."

They all turned around as they realized that Annie was right there, "Come on Annie we have to finish the mission…" Mikasa said calmly as she looked at Annie standing right next to Jonathan.

"Do you guys think I'm a idiot…." Annie said calmly as she looked at them and stared right at Armin. Armin grabbed his blades even tighter. "There is no one on the streets…."

Jonathan knew it, Annie wasn't that dumb and he didn't even know how this plan was going to work out all he knew was he was going to walk with Annie and then capture her in the underground this wasn't apart of the plan. Jonathan grabbed his blades even tighter. "Annie, we can fix this…" Armin said suddenly as Jonathan looked back, the plan was foiled.

Damn Armin, and his heart in the way. Jonathan gave him a cold glare and that seemed to give Armin the idea. He then pulled out his blades, Mikasa had the same idea Jonathan heard the noises of her blade come out of the sheath.

"Jonathan I didn't expect you to be apart of this plan…" Annie said as she smiled and then rubbed her arm. "Also, sorry about your arm… I could've killed you. But, I didn't want to…" She said as she started to giggle.

That damn giggle, was fucking terrifying Jonathan didn't know what to say about this…. It wasn't at all cute. But it was eerie, then she started to laugh out loud and Jonathan's eyes widened as that happened.

The blush on her face started to redden, and Jonathan just looked at her. "Fuck this…" Jonathan wanted to rush Annie and then Mikasa grabbed his arm.

"Don't…" Mikasa said as she brought Jonathan's arm close to her.

"Listen to her Jonathan… it's a good idea-" Suddenly she heard yelling and then turned around as a bunch of men started to rush her. Jonathan just stood there as he realized Mikasa's grip was still on his arm.

Jonathan just sighed as he looked at Annie, Eren tried to run to Annie and then Armin held him back. Jonathan's heart started to race as he then looked at Annie and a ring that was on her finger it wasn't an ordinary ring. Jonathan's eyes widened as Annie then cut herself with that ring and transformed. A huge flash of light, Jonathan covered his eyes and so did everyone else.

He opened his eyes to see the female titan transform. "Annie!" Eren shouted out loud as he saw the blonde transform into the monster she really was. The female titan, stood right there, the tunnel started to collapse.

"Move! Move!" Jonathan grabbed Mikasa's arm as he saw Annie's titan move back and turn around. Armin followed but Eren just stood there holding his hand. "Eren are you crazy get from out there!"

Eren just looked at them as he was then covered in rubble, and Mikasa shouted out. "Eren!" She shouted and looked at the pile of rubble, but she turned around looking at the female titan starting to run and then the scouts started to jump into the air.

Jonathan then pulled out his blades, he was ready for this fight. He looked right at Annie, and Annie looked back at Jonathan in her female titan form. "We have to fight…" Jonathan said as he then got onto the building with Mikasa and Armin.

**"You're right…" Mikasa said as she then rushed at the titan.**


	17. Stohess: Chapter 17 - Attack On Stohess

**Hello, I am back. I am back after a good, few months. I decided to come back because I wanted to focus on my writing for a while. I wanted to make sure that you people enjoy this context, I've been working on my writing and hopefully you guys enjoy it. So. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

Jonathan was on the roof with Mikasa and Armin. "Eren is down there!" Jonathan said as he looked at Annie in the corner of his eye as she looked back at him. Jonathan looked around and had to think hat he wanted to do. Annie was looking right at him but Eren really needed their help.

"Come on what are you guys waiting there for?" Jean questioned as he then jumped down quickly.

Jonathan shook his head and then jumped down off the roof. "Mikasa come!" He motioned for her to follow him and then started to run towards the rubble. Eren was a tough son of a bitch he could survive being under the rubble. He started to remove the multiple pieces of rubble that trapped Eren.

Jean was frantically moving the rubble out of the way. He questioned why Jean was so frantic, Jonathan himself was frantic but he knew Eren was a titan.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Eren has trouble transforming." Mikasa said walking up to Jonathan.

Jonathan raises his head to look at the beautiful raven haired girl. "Oh." He didn't know what to say about that, he wasn't a titan so he had no idea ho to respond to this situation.

Also Eren has been having titan troubles ever since he acquired the power of the titan. It's not like this was new. Might've been new to the other people but not him.

"I mean he's been having these troubles for a while Mikasa. I don't know what to say." Jonathan says as he slightly stumbled over his words.

He always had trouble talking to Mikasa ever since they almost kissed. It was extremely awkward for him because he didn't know whether to ask her out or just keep silent and wait until she made the move. Maybe he should take a chance.

"I think he's just new. It takes a while for someone to perfect a new skill." Mikasa stated.

That was true, Jonathan didn't really get the ODM gear the first time he used it but he kept on practicing so he could kind of get where Eren is coming from. "I get it." He said smiling back at her.

"You know were probably going to have to kill Annie right." Mikasa said.

Jonathan looked back up, it felt like her gaze was piercing his soul. Jonathan never really knew Annie, he didn't know what to say. In fact either he hung out with Mikasa, Armin, and Eren or Jean, Sasha, and Connie. He just didn't click with people like Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie. They seemed to be together all the time.

"I don't have a problem with that. I guess…" He said as he turned his head and sighed. "It's just that-"

"You see her has a human."

"Mikasa. She is a human." Jonathan responded.

"I'm sorry. She is a enemy of humanity now and you have to treat her as such. I don't want you to make any stupid moves that could get you killed." Mikasa said staring right at him.

Jonathan chuckled. "Mikasa when have I done something stupid?"

"Well… remember when you fell on your head first trying-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Jonathan said turning his head and blushing heavily. "Jeez. You didn't have to do that."

"You asked." She responded as she walked away. He just chuckled at her and then exited the area.

* * *

"Jean move!" Jonathan pushed Jean out the way hard as more rubble fell onto the already trapped Eren.

Jonathan looked over at the female titan. She was throwing around rubble and soldiers. Jonathan was horrified. Annie could cause all of this carnage. He didn't really know Annie, but he didn't believe that a human could cause this much chaos and be so unforgiving.

Mikasa was slightly hit by the rubble, he ran over to make sure she was okay. "Mikasa! Are you-?"

"We can't get Eren out of the rubble." Mikasa said as she looked over at Annie. "We have to help. Annie will keep on packing on the rubble and honestly. We cannot move all of that, even if we tried." She looked like she was going to cry.

Jonathan was surely going to cry, what the hell has Annie done. Innocent people were dying. The people weren't escorted at all. Maybe Erwin thought that the plan would work.

He couldn't be that damn careless. He heard sudden footsteps running off, turning his head he saw Armin running away. "Armin! Here are you going?" He questioned looking at him.

"I'm going to distract her! Come on, we can do something about it! " Armin shouted as he looked back at Jonathan.

"Were going to be right behind you." Mikasa said.

* * *

Armin was standing on the building in front of Annie. Jonathan couldn't believe that Armin was doing this. But then again, Annie was a human. Even though she was a titan she was still human. Titans have feelings. "Annie! If you don't kill me now! You're bet is meaningless!"

Bet what bet? Jonathan wondered as he looked at Armin. He was slightly confused, he never heard about this bet.

"All of these people you are killing! It's meaningless if you don't kill me along in the process!" Armin shouted as he spread out his arms.

"Jonathan go." Jean said as he looked at him.

Jonathan nodded but slightly made a sound in the process. He meant to say got it but his voice sevrly cracked. He felt stupid, but he was right behind Annie and then attached onto her nape. He shouted out loud and then charged at her nape, he attempted to cut it wide open but she blocked it. Her big hand was blocking her nape and then Jonathan shouted and then detached from her and then landed on a nearby roof.

She looked directly at Jonathan and he felt his damn heart stop. His knees felt weak and he fell onto his knees. He didn't know why he was so scared. Maybe because it was a human? Maybe he was scared to kill a human.

Jonathan felt someone help him up. He turned and saw Sasha and Connie right there. "Huh? What are you guys doing?" He questioned as he looked at his friends. His legs still felt weak.

"Were not going to let you die. You have so much to learn from me." Connie said.

"Come on Jonathan you can't die now!" Sasha said as she grabbed his shoulder.

He got up and then sighed as he looked at Annie. She turned towards them, and starts walking causing Jonathan's legs to get weak again. "Come on we gotta move!" Connie shouted.

The female titan started to run towards him and Jonathan closed his eyes. Suddenly a huge sound was heard. He opened his eyes again. The female titan was down on the ground. He heard Hange shout about.

Jonathan chuckled nervously. "Oh Hange." He fell onto his ass. "Sorry, guys."

"It's okay." Sasha said. "At least you didn't die."

Jonathan chuckled again… "I'm sorry guys. Next time if I'm being stubborn please leave me for death." He said as he then got up and looked at the trapped Annie.

He used his ODM gear and landed right next to Mikasa who was looking at the titan. "Oh. Jonathan."

"Oh. Mikasa." He slightly mocked her, he was happy because all of this bullshit was over. He saw multiple soldiers around the titan.

He figured that now Annie would be able to spill all of the secrets like who is the armored titan and who is the colossal titan.

Suddenly he heard a noise and then he saw Annie kicked the gear that as restraining her. That shocked all of the scouts and it seemed to shock Hange the most. She jumps off the titan and then lands right next to Jonathan and Mikasa. "Goodness." Jonathan said as he then looked at Annie get up and look at the other scouts. She started to destroy buildings and hammer through the scouts like they were nothing.

He couldn't believe it. It was not over, he put his hands on his head and grabbed his long black hair.

"God dammit!" He shouted out loud and then slammed his fists onto the roof. Annie could you please just die? Jonathan thought as he gripped at his blades. "I'm going to kill you and end this Annie!"

"Jonathan! Think before you act." Mikasa said getting in front of his face.

He just looked back at Mikasa, gripping his blades and flexing his neck muscles. He was not happy at all with this and he then looked at the titan who was still running through Stohess.

A noise broke through all of the chaos. It was another roar, it was a roar that he recognized. "Eren!" Jonathan shouted as he looked at the rubble as it started to move. He saw the huge titan as he threw the rubble off him and then roared out loud.

* * *

**Going to be posting rather daily now. So, I hope you all enjoy what I have to put out. **


	18. Chapter 18

Eren was shouting into the air and then stared at Annie. Jonathan could tell shit was about to go down. "We might want to go," Jonathan said looking at Mikasa.

She nodded, he could tell she didn't want to get caught up in the storm. "You two! Help Eren!"

"Well there goes our plan," Jonathan muttered as he then started to follow after Eren. Mikasa was right behind him. "I don't know much we could do." He said while running on the rooftops to the scene.

He looked as Eren and Annie faced off. It was pretty exciting to see, Jonathan hated to admit it but it was true. Eren threw a right cross at Annie and that caused her to fall into a building. Suddenly the strong smell of blood hit his face and he saw Mikasa pull up her scarf.

They must've fallen on multiple people. It was really eerie, there must've been hundreds of people in there. Annie was still laying down on the building. Eren went for another punch but Annie just moved out of the way which caused Eren to punch the ground. He watched as Eren's facial expression changed as the titan turned to look at Annie.

Annie started to run. Jonathan was about to do something. But he felt Mikasa hold him back and that caused him to turn and look at her. "Mika?" What was she doing now? He thought.

"Follow my lead. Don't do anything that you will regret." Mikasa said as she touched his hair. That made him slightly shiver he didn't know why though. He slightly chuckled and then smiled at her.

"I'm going to help Eren like everyone else," Jonathan said, suddenly he heard a cry. He looked down and saw a woman trapped under a beam. His eyes widened and then his instincts took over him. He jumped down onto the ground and used his ODM gear to prevent the fall.

Jonathan grabbed the beam and started to lift it. He couldn't believe that he was lifting it very quickly though. The woman scrambled out quickly and then Jonathan dropped the beam. He looked at the woman as she looked back at him.

"Thank you! Sir!" She said frantically as she then stumbled onto him and grabbed his coat.

He blushed at the sudden gesture. He wasn't expecting her to fall all over him. "You're welcome. Now go and don't get caught up in all of this chaos!" Jonathan said as he slightly pushed the woman off.

She nodded and then started to run away. He sighed and breathed hard, he turned around and then saw Mikasa right there.

"What!" Jonathan jumped. "Wait did you help me lift it?"

She nodded and then jumped onto the roof. Goodness, Jonathan needed to get much stronger if he ever wanted to be on her level. How much would he have to train? He sighed and wondered how his mother was doing. He hadn't visited her in a while. Ever since the expedition. He wondered if she was doing alright.

He followed Mikasa onto the roof and then saw Eren chasing after her. Goodness Eren was going to murder Annie. He didn't blame him at this point, Annie was causing all of this trouble. At the same time. Erwin was the man who did this. He was the man who planned this attack on Annie.

He knew that there was a chance that all of these people would get killed in the process. That woman almost got killed, hopefully, she would make it to somewhere safe.

* * *

Why was she running? Eren thought as he angrily followed after her. She was not going to get away this time, why would she do this? She was an enemy of humanity now, she was a threat to everyone in the walls. He had to do this, he still couldn't believe that Annie was the female titan.

When they first said that Annie was the titan he didn't believe it. He kept on chasing her and suddenly Annie stopped. She turned around and faced Eren in a fighting stance. Why this place Annie? He thought in his head.

He observed the surroundings, of course. There were no buildings for the ODM to latch onto, she obviously wanted to get away from the scouts. Eren roared as he then went for a right hook, Annie ducked it but in a rage, Eren threw his left fist at Annie's body stunning her for a moment. He grabbed her ankle and then threw her with ease into another building.

The smell of blood hit Eren's nostrils. He didn't pay any mind to it, he had to destroy Annie.

* * *

"Where the hell is Erwin?" Jonathan questioned as he looked over at Mikasa.

"No idea." She said looking back at him.

A gun was aimed right at him. Yet he knew he had to remain calm if he broke his composure that could cause him to get shot. Nile was understandably on edge. He had just lost a bunch of people and innocent people have been killed.

He understands the feeling that Nile is facing. He was pretty sure saying sorry wouldn't do anything for this situation.

"Nile. What I did was the best for humanity. You-"

"Erwin. You're a damn traitor. You knew this plan could fail, and I bet you knew the damn consequences. You don't ever think five steps ahead do you?" Nile said as he shook with the gun in his hand.

Erwin was wondering if he was going to get shot for that comment. Nobody would see him die. Erwin closed his eyes, he suddenly heard the exhasperated sigh of Nile. He opened his eyes and saw Nile pulling out some handcuffs.

"I don't need this," Nile said putting Erwin in handcuffs. "We will talk about this with the other commanders later."

* * *

They had just split up and were waiting for Annie to get into a position where they could strike. The buildings around were either destroyed or way to small, friendly fire or Annie would've certainly hit them.

Jonathan crossed his arms and then saw that Annie got up and started to run again. They had to move yet again. He huffed as that happened and then chased the female titan using his ODM gear. He also saw Eren sprinting after her.

Annie yet again stopped and then quickly hit a swift roundhouse kick to the side of Eren's head knocking him down onto a building. "Eren!" Jonathan shouted as he stopped himself. He wanted to go over there but Annie was right there. God knows what Annie would've done to them.

He then sees Annie punch Eren in the face multiple times with her hardened fist. Jonathan attempted to get closer to the titan. "Don't!"

He looked at Hange. "Why?"

"He might not recognize you. We don't want him attacking you." Hange ordered.

He thought that was a load of bullshit but he wasn't going to fight with the section commander. He backed off as ordered looking at the lifeless body of Eren. Annie then turned around and started sprinting for the wall.

"She isn't going to break it open again is she?" Jonathan questioned.

"Were not going to stick around to find out!" Hanji said as she then chased after Annie with other scouts.

Another roar broke the thundering footsteps of the female titan. Jonathan turned around and saw Eren charge on all fours, full force straight at Annie. Mikasa and Hange grabbed Jonathan's shoulder yanking him away from Eren's rage.

He wasn't going to question why they did that, it was plain to see why. Eren was obviously in a blind rage. Jonathan wasn't going tog et in the middle of that. He slightly shook. He felt the heat emit off of Eren as he ran past. He wondered what would've happened if Mikasa and Hange didn't pull him back. He was probably going to have a heat stroke.

"Oh! She's going to escape!" Jonathan shouted as he ran after them escaping from Mikasa's grasp.

"Jonathan!" Mikasa shouted after her.

He was determined to stop Annie and her reign of destruction. Jonathan attached to the wall, "Mina… Thomas. I hope that you're looking down on us. This is for you, and all of our fallen comrades." Jonathan kissed the handle of his blade and then pointed to the sky. He saw Annie climbing the wall frantically.

She was probably trying to escape the grasp of Eren. Jonathan hopped onto the wall and then looked down at Annie in her blue eyes. Her facial expression seemed to change so quickly after that.

"I'm sorry. I cannot let you near any of my friends." Jonathan said as he remembered Armin, Mikasa, and Eren who was now roaring. "I love them to much." The image of Mikasa popped into his head and his face went into a hot blush. No wasn't the time to be thinking about Mikasa though.

He swung his sword at the fingers of Annie. They cut rather easily and he frowned as he looked at Annie fall.

"I'm sorry Annie. We could've been good friends. Maybe if I see you again." Jonathan said as he looked at his broken blades.

Annie hit the ground with authority and he saw Eren rip into her nape. Jonathan's eyes widened. Is he going to eat her? He thought as he looked down at him and then saw Eren pause. He sighed in relief.

He knew Annie was a human of humanity, but she didn't deserve to die. Or did she? He had to think about this for a while. He definitely going to sleep for weeks after this.

* * *

He was back on the ground and looking at all of the carnage that occurred. The smell of blood didn't affect him anymore. It was almost like it was normal. He crossed his arms and stared at Jean as he attempted to cut the crystal open.

Eren was probably going to eat Annie but she crystallized at the last moment so there would be no chance of eating her. That sound was getting to be annoying. "Jean! Shut the fuck up!" He snapped. "It's not going to work! If Eren can barely break the crystal then you sure as hell can't."

Jean snapped back. "You don't get it do you?" He got started to walk towards Jonathan.

Jonathan's eyes widened he didn't want any problems with Jean. Especially after the Stohess fight.

"Jean leave him alone," Mikasa said stepping in front of him.

"Why are you-" Jean was cut off.

"I'm sorry Jean. I'm not feeling well, I also understand we are all not feeling well. So, I'm sorry." Jonathan didn't want any confrontation. "But that sound is annoying though."

Jean chuckled. It was obvious that he was still on edge. "No problem, Jonathan." Jean said walking away.

Mikasa turned towards him and then stared at him. Gosh, that stare always felt like it was piercing through his soul. "Are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

"I was just thinking. What if my mother was under that rubble?" Jonathan asked as he balled his fist. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Mikasa just grabbed his jacket and then started to fix him up causing Jonathan to blush heavily. What the hell was she doing? He thought as he slightly tensed up because of her touch. He felt that same feeling again.

"I'm not a baby Mikasa!" Jonathan blushed heavily as he turned his head. "But, thank you. I lo-." He looked the other way.

"You what?"

"Really like you," Jonathan said rubbing the back of his head looking the other way.

He heard something out of Mikasa. It wasn't a grunt or a groan it was something else. His face was turned but he turned back quickly to see Mikasa blushing attempting to bring her scarf up.

"Hey. I already know you blush under there." Jonathan said teasingly. He hoped that she wouldn't kick his ass because of that comment, his whole body heated up and his cheeks were extremely hot. "Where is Erwin though?"

"He's been arrested."

Jonathan jumped and then saw Levi right there. Short stuff. "Erwin was arrested?"

"That's all the info I'm giving you," Levi said walking away.

Damn, he was so fucking moody. Jonathan thought as he then turned his face towards Mikasa again. "Come on let's go." She said.

"Got it."

* * *

"Oh Johnny!" Jane smiled as she saw Jonathan standing right there.

Jonathan blushed out of embarrassment. "Mom! I was just coming to say that I was going to be heading out. They are allowing us to say goodbye to our families. I wanted to introduce you to a friend and say goodbye."

"Oh where will you be sanctioned?" She asked.

"I don't know in someplace in-wall rose I believe," Jonathan said. "But I'd like to show you, my friend. I haven't shown you her-"

Jane interrupted him when Jonathan said 'her'. "Her? Is it a girlfriend?" Jane rushed out and saw Mikasa right there. "Hi are you dating Jonathan?"

"Mom! No she's not my girlfriend!" Jonathan said as his hot flushed bright red. He couldn't believe his mother was embarrassing him like this. He put his hand into his face and blushed heavily. He felt like he could melt right now.

Jane turned around disappointed. "Aww, so you're not dating?"

Mikasa looked equally if not more embarrassed. "No. We are not mom!" Jonathan said. "Like I said I wanted to introduce her. I'll introduce other people later."

"Oh goodie! I can't wait to see your other friends!" Jane said smiling.

Jonathan turned his head to look at Mikasa. "This is. Goodbye for now I guess. I'm not going to see you for a while."

"Come with us." She said with her stoic expression.

"I can't… it's an order to come with the rest of the scouts. They wanted me really badly for some reason." Jonathan said looking down. "So I guess this is. Goodbye Mikasa." He felt tears in his eyes well up.

He wasn't going to cry in front of Mikasa. He turned his head and then he heard thundering footsteps. He turned around and then Mikasa kissed him on the lips. Another kiss? Jonathan thought as he blushed heavily and then kissed back at Mikasa.

She pulled away from the kiss, they were both visibly blushing from this. "I guess that is one of your good luck kisses. Like before we set off for the 57th expedition." He said with a smile. "Goodbye, Mikasa!" He said as he started to cry.

"I will see you again," Mikasa said as a smile slightly came upon her face.

"Oh. That's right. Well, thanks for the kiss." Jonathan said as he then turned around to try and walk away. He chuckled though, he felt something in his heart that still wasn't right. He turned around.

"Can I get another?" He asked with a smile.


End file.
